O Meu Nome
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: Ela só queria mudar de casa, ser independente mas rapidamente vai perceber que uma simples mudança pode mudar mais do que esperava. DG TERMINADA
1. Mudanças

**Capitulo 1**

_Mudanças_

Lá estava ela, pela milésima vez naquela semana, a tentar fazer ver aos pais que já tinha idade suficiente para sair de casa.

Ela, Ginevra Weasley, era uma jovem de 19 anos. Longos cabelos ruivos, e sardas sobre a pele alva eram duas das características que a identificavam, para não falar do mau humor matinal e a fácil irritabilidade.

Pois bem, Ginny, como era tratada pelos amigos e familiares, estava a tentar convencer a sua mãe que já tinha idade suficiente para sair de casa. Todo o seu trabalho seria fácil se não houvesse um pequeno e insignificante pormenor, ela era a última filha dos Weasley e a única que ainda não tinha saído de casa. E era muito difícil convencer Molly Weasley que ela tinha capacidade de se desenrascar sozinha, pois para Molly, Ginny não passava duma adolescente de no máximo 14 anos.

-Ginny, quantas vezes é que já te disse? Eu não te dou autorização.... E não se fala mais nisso.

-Mas mãe, eu já sou maior de idade, eu posso muito bem sair por aquela porta se eu quiser.

Molly abriu a boca num misto de choque e surpresa.

-Mas eu não vou faze-lo, eu só queria, uma vez na vida, que as minhas opções fossem apoiadas pelos meus pais.

-Mas Gininha, nós sempre te apoiamos, em todas as tuas decisões.

-Mãe, nas decisões que importavam não, como por exemplo o facto de eu querer entrar na Ordem....

-Mas isso tu eras muito nova....

-E agora a história repete-se, quase um ano e meio depois.

-Mas Ginny, eu tenho medo, tu és tão nova, a morar sozinha, enquanto podes morar aqui, do meu lado.

-Mas mãe, eu não quer ficar aqui para sempre.

-Eu sei, mas não podes esperar mais um pouco, quem sabe mais um ano ou dois?

-Mãe! É claro que não! Eu quero sair daqui agora, o mais rápido possível, mas primeiro quero ter o vosso apoio.

-O teu pai é a favor, mas eu ainda estou um pouco renitente.

-Eu acho que a Ginny merece esse voto de confiança da nossa parte – Disse Arthur acabado de chegar, percebendo imediatamente o assunto da conversa.

-Eu não sei Arthur, ela ainda é tão nova, tão frágil .... – Falava como se Ginevra não estivesse mais lá.

-Mãe! Eu não sou uma boneca de porcelana!

-Eu sei Gininha, eu sei..... Mas mesmo assim....

-Por favor?

-É, eu acho que sim.... Mas antes de te mudares seja lá para onde for eu quero visitar a casa.

-Claro mãe, assim que eu arranjar lugar para ficar.....

Ginny levantou-se e beijou as bochechas rosadas da mãe em agradecimento e subiu as escadas para o seu quarto. É obvio que se apercebeu, enquanto subia as escadas, o ar preocupado com que a sua mãe a olhava, mas ela estava feliz de mais para se preocupar com isso.

Sentou-se na cama e pôs-se a pensar. Agora que tinha finalmente convencido a sua mãe que podia sair de casa tinha de arranjar um local para onde ir. Ela trabalhava, por enquanto, na loja dos gémeos em Hogsmead e ganhava o suficiente para alugar uma casa no mínimo decente.

Não pensou nisso por muito tempo pois logo ouviu o chamar de sua mãe.

-Gininha, desce, temos visitas.

Ginevra desceu, preocupar-se-ia com esse assunto depois.

Era Hermione que esperava por ela. Hermione e Ginevra tinham-se tornado boas amigas nos tempos de guerra. Fora Hermione que a ajudara a persuadir os seus pais para participar um pouco mais na guerra.

-Então Gin, como estás? – Perguntou depois de abraçar a amiga.

-Tudo bem Mione.

-Ouvi dizer que estás a pensar sair de casa.

-Não que eu concorde muito com isso – Acrescentou Molly – Sinceramente Hermione, a Gininha deveria ficar aqui.

-Sra. Weasley, a Gin tem mais do que idade e responsabilidade para sair de casa.

-Mas ainda assim Hermione....

-Mãe, por favor, será que podíamos falar a sós?

-Claro Gininha – No segundo seguinte estavam as duas raparigas sozinhas na sala.

-Então sempre é verdade que vais sair da Toca?

-Bem, teoricamente sim, só falta arranjar o lugar para ficar.

-Se é assim, acho que tenho uma proposta a fazer-te.

-Proposta? Que proposta.

-Podes ir lá para casa.

-Para tua casa?

-É, os rapazes não se vão importar.

-Rapazes?

-Sim, divido a casa com três rapazes.

-Giros? – Hermione riu.

-Pode dizer-se que sim.

-E será que eles não se importam mesmo que eu me mude para lá?

-Acho que não se importariam de dividir a casa contigo. Não é uma mansão mas é mais do que suficiente para 5 pessoas.

-Eu não sei Mione.... Eu não quero dar trabalho....

-Fazemos assim, eu agora tenho de ir trabalhar.... Venho buscar-te por volta das seis para jantares lá em casa e conheceres os rapazes.... Depois logo decides se aceitas ou não a minha proposta.

-Ok Mione....

-Então até logo – Despediu-se da ruiva e desaparatou logo em seguida.

Para Ginny aquela foi a tarde mais demorada da sua vida. Andava dum lado para o outro do seu quarto, na tentativa de fazer passar o tempo mais depressa. Mas no estado de ansiedade que estava os minutos pareciam passar cada vez mais devagar, como se a provocassem.

Tinha acabado de sair do banho quando ouviu a voz da sua mãe.

-Gininha, a Hermione está aqui.

-Manda-a subir – Gritou de volta.

Pouco depois Hermione entrou no quarto.

-Desculpa estar a fazer-te esperar.

-Não te preocupes Gin, os rapazes só chegam por volta das oito.... Temos muito tempo para fazer o jantar.

-E agora, como é que vamos para lá? – Perguntou Ginevra, depois de se vestir.

-Podemos aparatar em Hogsmead, de lá vamos a pé, a casa não é muito longe.

-Tudo bem.

Alcançou a sua varinha e no momento seguinte estavam as duas no centro do povoado. Andaram ao longo da vila, ultrapassando as zonas comerciais e entrando no local onde ficavam as residências.

-É aquela – Disse Hermione apontando para uma das casas.

A casa ficava situada no centro da zona residencial, cercada por várias casas muito semelhantes. Era uma espécie de vivenda, dum tom creme, com dois andares e um pequeno jardim bem tratado na frente.

-É eu sei, nada de mais...

-É linda....

-Se achas isso espera só até entrares.

Caminharam através do pequeno jardim e Hermione abriu a porta com uma pequena chave que retirou dos bolsos. Estava tudo escuro mas a morena resolveu o assunto com um movimento de varinha.

-Assim está melhor. Vem vou mostrar-te a casa.

Ginevra entrou, de frente para a porta principal, por onde tinha acabado de passar, estava um grande corredor. Ao seu lado direito umas escadas que certamente dariam para o 2º andar.

A morena seguiu pelo corredor e entrou na primeira porta à direita.

-Aqui fica a sala.

Era uma sala bastante grande, mas com um aspecto acolhedor. Haviam vários sofás que pareciam confortáveis e um estranho aparelho que ela não sabia para que servia.

-É uma televisão – Disse Hermione perante o olhar espantado da ruiva – Depois mostro-te como funciona.

A ruiva reparou também na grande lareira ao fundo da sala e as várias poltronas que a rodeavam.

-Continuamos?

Ginevra apenas acenou e seguiu a morena para fora da sala. Entraram na porta do outro lado do corredor que dava para uma espaçosa cozinha.

Era um espaço normal, com as bancadas num tom azul bem claro e uma mesa bem no centro do espaço.

Seguiram então pelo corredor entrando na segunda porta do lado esquerdo.

-A biblioteca.

Era um espaço grande, com as paredes ocultas por detrás de grandes estantes. Havia além de uma secretária, uma mesa redonda no canto da sala, onde estavam espalhados alguns livros e pedaços de pergaminho assim como várias penas e tinteiros.

A ruiva riu ao reparar no olhar irritado que Hermione lançava á mesa completamente desarrumada.

Do outro lado do corredor, na segunda porta à direita ficava uma das casas de banho. Era toda em branco, com uma enorme banheira de imersão que espantou a ruiva. Sobre as belas bancadas de mármore estavam alinhados incontáveis frascos de poções com os mais inúmeros fins.

-Subimos?

-Claro – Respondeu de imediato.

Havia outro corredor desta vez com duas portas à direita e três à esquerda. Entraram na primeira porta do lado direito, que era claramente o quarto da Hermione.

As paredes eram dum amarelo muito claro, quase imperceptível. Havia uma cama de madeira clara, ladeada por duas mesinhas de cabeceira, ao fundo do quarto. Estava tudo perfeitamente arrumado. Numa enorme estante os livros arrumados por assunto e ordem alfabética. Na pequena secretária os pergaminhos perfeitamente empilhados e os tinteiros alinhados ao milímetro. Seria exagero se não se tratasse de Hermione Granger.

Saíram do quarto da rapariga e entraram na segunda porta do lado direito. O quarto era exactamente o oposto do anterior. Totalmente desarrumado, roupas espalhadas por todos os cantos, uma secretária com vários pergaminhos espalhados e algumas penas partidas.

Ginevra era capaz de jurar que conhecia toda aquela confusão de algum lugar só que de momento não conseguia recordar-se de onde.

Hermione estava outra vez com aquele ar irritado, ela não suportava desorganização. A ruiva apenas sorriu seguindo a amiga.

A última porta do lado esquerdo dava para uma casa de banho, bastante parecida com a do andar térreo só que em vez de uma enorme banheira de imersão tinha um chuveiro.

Seguiram pelo corredor e Hermione parou perto da porta que marcava o meio do corredor, do lado esquerdo.

Ao pôr a mão na maçaneta da porta apanhou um choque.

-O que foi Mione? – Perguntou a ruiva preocupada.

-Maldita mania a dele de pôr feitiços na porta do quarto! – Reclamou mais para si do que para a ruiva.

-Feitiços?

-É, está trancada, mas nada que eu não esperasse.

-Quem é que dorme aí?

-Logo vês.

Seguiram o resto do corredor, Hermione ainda agarrada ao pulso olhando a vermelhidão da palma da sua mão direita.

-Aqui está, o último quarto – Disse parando junto à primeira porta do lado esquerdo do corredor.

Aquele era o quarto que se podia chamar normal. Não estava nem muito arrumado e nem muito desarrumado. Algumas coisas fora de lugar, algumas almofadas espalhadas e algumas gavetas abertas mas nada de mais.

-Agora que já te mostrei a casa toda o que achas de me ajudar a fazer o jantar?

-Vamos a isso.

Enquanto Hermione preparava o jantar, da maneira muggle, Ginevra punha a mesa. Quando terminaram ainda faltavam vinte minutos para as oito.

-Bem eles devem estar a chegar. Vamos esperar na sala.

Foram até à sala e sentaram-se nos sofás e Hermione entreteve-se a explicar à ruiva como funcionava a televisão.

Ouviram um barulho vindo do corredor e logo a morena esclareceu.

-São eles. A casa tem protecções, é impossível aparatar cá dentro, por isso têm de entrar pela porta principal.

Ouviu vozes de homem no corredor e no segundo seguinte os donos das vozes entraram na sala.

-Então maninha, vieste para jantar?

-Ron? Harry? – Perguntou confusa encarando uma Hermione sorridente em seguida – Giros? – Sussurrou á amiga.

-Pode dizer-se que sim – Sussurrou de volta.

-Mas Mione, um deles é meu irmão e o outro é o Harry – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-E então?

Elas continuavam a sussurrar uma com a outra deixando os rapazes confusos.

-E o outro? – Perguntou.

Hermione respondeu apenas direccionando o olhar para a porta da sala, onde estava o terceiro rapaz, no qual Ginny não tinha reparado até então.

-Mas... - Murmurou espantada.

-Draco, Draco Malfoy – Disse Hermione ao seu ouvido.

**- - - - - Fim do 1º Capitulo - - - - -**

* * *

**N/A:** Bem... Aqui está o 1º capítulo duma nova fic... O primeiro capitulo não diz muito... É mais como uma introdução... Felizmente com esta fic não devo ter problemas de actualizações... Ela já está totalmente escrita... Então é de esperar um capitulo por semana...

Quanto ao nome da fic.... Não tem nada a ver com este capítulo nem com os próximos 12... É verdade.... Só no ultimo capitulo aparece a explicação para este estranho titulo... Enfim... Não era de esperar menos duma doida como eu... Anyway... espero que tenha gostado e tal comentem .....

Ah! Agora me lembro.... Obrigado pelos comentários do capitulo final da minha outra fic... _Cartas Para Ninguém_...

**Kirina-Li** Pois é aquela acabou mesmo mas aqui estou eu, de volta, a torturar os leitores com as minhas fic... Espero que gostes desta como gostaste da outra.... Bjxs

**Miaka:** Ainda bem que gostaste do final da outra....Foi bom de escrever... A nova fic já aqui está.... Jinhuxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: Oi! A Mara tinha mesmo de ficar com eles, era obvio que seria assim.... Ainda bem que gostaste do pedido de casamento... Eu tento ser original nesse ponto.... Cada pedido de casamento fica diferente do da fic anterior.... Bem aqui está a nova fic... espero que também gostes desta....Bjxs

**Catarina:** Brigado pelo comentário.... Bjxs

**Rute Riddle:** Amas esta fic? Pois... Também desta a tua ajudinha em alguns capítulos em que eu estava completamente bloqueada.... Ya... mas é isso.... Jinhuux

**Selene Malfoy:** Brigada pela review... Ainda bem que gostaste... Bjxs

**Ninde Seregon** Ainda bem que gostaste do final.... Quanto á nova fic... aqui está ela... espero que gostes.... Bjxs....

... Pois é.... Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo.... Não é nada de mais mas pronto.... O inicio das fic nunca é muito desenvolvido... Ou pelo menos das minhas.... Muito paleio e ainda não disse nada de jeito.... Acho que vou indo..... Xa Xau.... **FUI!!!**

_Kika Felton_

_20 / 11 / 04_


	2. Breaking the Habit

**Capitulo 2**

_Breaking the habit_

-Draco, Draco Malfoy – Disse Hermione ao seu ouvido.

Todo o seu corpo se arrepiou. O que raios Draco Malfoy estava ali a fazer?

-O Malfoy? – Perguntar à amiga sem desviar os olhos do loiro.

Ela apenas acenou enquanto Ginevra mantinha os olhos fixos em Draco. Lá estava ele, encostado à ombreira da porta, o braço esquerdo apoiado no vão da porta, à altura da cabeça dele, e o outro braço caído ao lado do corpo. Ostentava uma expressão meia altiva e arrogante e uma espécie de sorriso nos lábios. Os cabelos loiros, e agora compridos, caíam-lhe sobre os ombros duma forma simplesmente irresistível.

Teria ficado toda a noite a fixar aqueles olhos cinzentos que a encaravam se não fosse pelo seu irmão.

-Então, não se janta nesta casa hoje?  
-Ron! – Exclamou Hermione aborrecida.

Ron apenas deu ombros e seguiu Harry até à cozinha.

Comiam em silêncio, excepto Ron que vazia um barulho considerável comendo como se nunca tivesse visto comida antes.

-Ron, temos visitas – Disse Harry dando-lhe uma cotovelada.  
-Sem problemas, a Gin já está habituada – E continuou a comer como se nada se tivesse passado.

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos como se já estivesse acostumada enquanto Harry ria. O único que se mantinha à parte de tudo era Draco, o que muito intrigava a ruiva. Durante toda a refeição manteve-se distante, ainda assim atento, com os olhos a detectarem qualquer movimento à sua volta.

Ginny estava ansiosa pelo término da refeição para poder perguntar à Hermione a razão do Malfoy morar ali.

- Rapazes, tenho uma novidade para vocês – Disse a morena quando já estavam todos na sala.

Ron, Harry, Ginny e Hermione estavam sentados nos sofás a ver um qualquer programa que dava na televisão mas que nenhum deles prestava real atenção. Draco, por seu lado, estava afastado dos outros, sentado numa das poltronas perto da lareira, lendo um livro.

Assim que Hermione falou todos olharam para ela, incluindo o loiro.

-Fala logo Hermione –Pediu Harry curioso.  
-Bem, vamos deixar de ser quatro nesta casa….  
-Vamos? Porquê? Vais-te embora?  
-Não propriamente.  
-Então? – Perguntou Ron impaciente.  
-A Gin vem para cá! – Concluiu com um grande sorriso na cara.

Apesar de não admitir Hermione sentia-se um pouco só naquela casa, sendo a única mulher no meio dos três. Sentia falta de uma pessoa com quem falar de tudo e ninguém melhor do que a ruiva.

-A Gin? – Perguntou espantado.  
-Tudo bem Ron…. Na realidade foi insistência da Mione… Eu não….  
-Deixa-te de coisas Ron! – Repreendeu Harry – Gin, tu és mais que bem-vinda…. Não ligues ao Ron….  
-Não é isso…. É só que eu…. ham…..  
-Draco, o que achas disto? – Perguntou Hermione ao loiro.  
-Como queiram…. – Disse voltando novamente á leitura.  
-Está decidido, a Gin fica – Concluiu a morena animadamente.

Ginny sorriu ao ser abraçada pela amiga, ia ser tudo diferente dali em diante.

-Quando é que vens para cá definitivamente? – Perguntou Harry parecendo bastante interessado.  
-Quando vocês quiserem… - Respondeu sorridente.

-Então fazemos assim – Começou Hermione – Eu amanhã passo pela Toca ao fim da tarde e ajudo-te a trazer as coisas mais básicas, roupas e assim. Depois vais trazendo o resto aos poucos. O que achas?  
-Mal posso esperar.  
-Então estamos combinadas, amanhã à mesma hora.  
-Se é assim vou indo. Obrigado por tudo Mione.  
-Xau Gin – Despediu-se Harry.  
-É Gin, até manhã.

Hermione acompanhou a ruiva até à porta.

-Obrigado, outra vez.  
-Não tens de agradecer Gin – Abraçou a ruiva e no segundo seguinte ela já não estava mais lá.

Assim que se aparatou na Toca, no seu quarto, atirou-se para cima da cama e deixou-se relaxar no meio das almofadas.  
Se tudo corresse bem aquela seria a sua última noite ali. Deixaria tudo para trás e iria morar com Ron, Harry Hermione e o Malfoy.

A razão pela qual o Malfoy morava com o trio era um mistério que Ginny esperava resolver o mais rapidamente possível. Era tão estranho vê-lo naquele ambiente, com aquele comportamento que parecia tão diferente do que ela conhecera nos tempos de escola. Mas apesar de todos os mistérios que o envolviam ele continuava mais belo do que nunca, se possível, ainda mais.

Aqueles cabelos loiros, caindo-lhe sobre os ombros, aquela barba rala, davam-lhe um aspecto totalmente irresistível. Mas, apesar de tudo, o que mais chamara a sua atenção fora o olhar. Os olhos cinza azulados, com aquele brilho estranho, misterioso extasiavam-na.

E foi a pensar no loiro, e no seu estranho olhar que a ruiva adormeceu, jogada na cama, por cima das cobertas e ainda vestida.

Acordou assustada com um pesadelo. As cenas da guerra passavam na sua cabeça, tão vivas quanto nunca, relembradas através do sonho.  
Apesar dos vários meses já passados, cerca de ano e meio, as imagens da guerra estavam sempre presentes na sua vida e reflectiam-se muitas vezes nos seus actos. Muitas vezes retraia-se perante situações que noutra altura reagiria de forma bem natural.  
Tantas coisas se tinham passado, coisas que ela queria a todo custo esquecer, mas que de uma maneira ou de outra acabavam por influenciar a sua vida.

Levantou-se e tomou um bom banho para apagar todas as recordações trazidas pelo pesadelo. Não queria ter de pensar nisso, não agora.

Desceu as escadas com um enorme sorriso, contaria a novidade à sua mãe.

-Bom dia.  
-Bom dia Gininha. Então como foi ontem na casa da Hermione?  
-Foi bom mãe, tão bom que decidi lá ficar.

_"Ginevra, essa tua subtileza é um máximo. Mais directo impossível"_

-Como assim, lá ficar?  
-A Mione convidou-me para morar com ela – Disse simplesmente – Por falar nisso, sabias que ela divide a casa com o Ron e o Harry? – Perguntou mudando de assunto.-Não interessa com que é que ela divide a casa. Neste momento eu estou preocupada contigo.  
-Mas porquê mãe? Não é nada de mais, afinal eu vou mudar-me para a casa da Mione… Não para a casa dum psicopata…. Não há motivos para qualquer tipo de preocupação….  
-Mas Gininha… Porquê mudares agora? Não podes esperar mais um tempo? Sei lá, uns meses?  
-Uns meses, uns anos, se continuo a adiar nunca mais saio daqui. Mãe, tenta compreender, é importante para mim sair de casa, tentar alcançar os meus objectivos. E agora já está tudo combinado com a Mione, vou mudar-me hoje mesmo. Por um momento pensei que ficarias feliz por mim.  
-E eu estou feliz por ti Gininha, sério que estou mas eu não queria que tu fosses embora, como o resto dos teus irmãos foi….  
-Não é como se eu fosse embora para sempre…. Eu vou vir aqui sempre…. E se houver qualquer coisa existem sempre as corujas e o pó de Flu.  
-Não há nada que eu possa dizer ou fazer para te convencer do contrario, pois não?  
-Não mãe, não há.  
-Então vou ter de me acostumar com o facto de não mais a minha pequenina ao pé de mim.  
-Mãe…..

Não pode dizer mais nada porque no segundo seguinte foi abraçada fortemente pela sua mãe.

-Qualquer coisa que precisares é só dizer, ok Gininha?  
-Não te preocupes mãe, não é como se eu fosse mudar de país, a casa é em Hogsmead.  
-Eu sei mas é que…..  
-Não te preocupes… Vou lá acima arranjar as minhas coisas, ok?  
-Não tomas o pequeno-almoço nem nada?  
-Não! – Disse já subindo as escadas.

Primeiro começou por arrumar as suas roupas. Não demorou muito tempo nesta tarefa, primeiro porque o seu roupeiro não era tão recheado quanto isso e segundo porque a magia ajudava muito a tarefa.

Passou grande parte da manhã a recolher os seus pertences, como livros ou simples poções para alisar o cabelo, e outra grande parte a encolher toda a sua bagagem.

Colocou todas as miniaturas de malas sobre a sua secretária agora praticamente vazia e desceu as escadas.

Almoçou e logo depois apartou-se em Hogsmead, na loja dos Gémeos.

-Então maninha, deu-nos a graça de sua presença.  
-Pára com isso George… Eu só não vim ontem por um assunto de importância maior.  
-Que seria?  
-A minha mudança. Vou sair da Toca.  
-Mas como assim, sair da Toca?  
-É, como é que convenceste a Sra. Molly Weasley que podias sair de casa?  
-Sabem como é que é….  
-Não, não sabemos…  
-Ok, foi preciso usar toda a teimosia Weasley.  
-Mas isso não chega….  
-Eu vou para a casa da Mione que é aqui no povoado.  
-Ah, a casa que ela divide com o Ron e o Harry – Disse George.  
-E o traste do Malfoy – Completou Fred.  
-Pois é Gininha, a mãe sabe disso?  
-Não sabe e nem vai saber, não é? - Perguntou fingindo um olhar ameaçador.  
-Claro! – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, erguendo as mãos no ar, em sinal de rendição – Então vamos ao trabalho.

Durante as horas de trabalho esqueceu completamente a ansiedade que ocupava a sua cabeça.

-Bem vou indo, volto amanhã – Beijou os irmãos na face e aparatou-se no seu quarto.

Guardou todas as malas que tinha encolhido anteriormente e desceu as escadas para encontrar Hermione já à sua espera.

-Já tens tudo Gin?

A ruiva acenou positivamente.

-Vamos?  
-Claro.

Despediu-se da sua mãe e no segundo seguinte estava em Hogsmead, em frente à sua nova casa.

-Queres ajuda? – Perguntou ao ver a ruiva a retirar as malas magicamente reduzidas do bolso.  
-Deixa estar, queria apensa saber onde é que posso deixar as minhas coisas.  
-Tens o meu roupeiro que está praticamente vazio. Tens algumas prateleiras na estante – Apontou para o móvel cheio de livros com algumas prateleiras desocupadas – Quanto aos produtos de higiene tens esta casa de banho cá em cima ou a outra lá em baixo. Mas sinceramente aconselho-te a do 1º andar porque o Draco é o único que a utiliza.

Ela acenou e começou a devolver o tamanho original às suas bagagens.

-Fica à vontade, qualquer coisa eu estou na biblioteca.  
-Ok Mione.

Começou por arrumar o seu vestuário no roupeiro com o interior magicamente ampliado. Depois arrumou os seus livros e outros objectos que tinha trazido consigo. Por fim caminhou até à casa de banho no fundo do corredor.

Por cima da bancada um grande espelho cobria a parede. Observou-se por uns momentos perdendo-se nos seus pensamentos.  
Dois pequenos armários ladeavam o espelho e ao estender a mão para abrir o que se situava do seu lado esquerdo apanhou um choque.  
Ficou espantada por um momento mas logo se recordou do choque que Hermione apanhara ao tentar abrir a porta do quarto de Draco, certamente ele também tinha enfeitiçado o pequeno armário.  
A medo, estendeu a mão para abrir o armário que ficava do lado direito e foi com alívio que o abriu com facilidade. O pequeno armário estava vazio mas logo ela tratou de o encher com inúmeras poções e outros artigos de beleza.

Estava perto da porta, prestes a sair quando esta se abriu. Apanhou um susto e saltou levemente um loiro parado à entrada da casa de banho.

Olhou-o de cima a baixo, voltando a encara-lo. Era impossível desviar o olhar dele, por mais estranha que fosse a situação.

Nenhum dos dois se mexia ou dizia coisa alguma, apensa fixavam um ao outro, sem motivo algum. Draco foi o primeiro a quebrar o contacto visual, desviando se para que a ruiva passasse. Aproveitando a deixa, Ginevra olhou interessada para os próprios pés e saiu da casa de banho, sem olhar para trás.

Desceu as escadas e caminhou até à sala sentando-se num dos sofás. A sua respiração estava estranhamente acelerada, como se ela tivesse vindo a correr o caminho todo. Respirou fundo e olhou para o relógio. Quase oito horas, tinha demorado cerca de duas horas a arrumar todas as suas coisas. Caminhou até à biblioteca para ver se Hermione necessitava de algo.

-Precisas de ajuda com o jantar?  
-Não Gin, hoje é a vez do Ron cozinhar.  
-O Ron? Cozinhar? – Esforçou-se ao máximo para não rir.  
-Ok, não é a melhor comida do mundo, é verdade, mas passa-se bem… Mas espera até o Harry cozinhar… aí sim… - Disse fazendo uma cara bem engraçada.  
-É assim tão mau?  
-Vamos por as coisas nestes termos, mau é elogio.

Começaram as duas a rir sendo interrompidas segundos depois por Harry que acabava de entrar na biblioteca.

-De que é que as meninas tanto riem? – Perguntou num sorriso.  
-Tu não ias querer saber Harry.  
-Quero sim!  
-Não queres não – Garantiu a ruiva.  
-Ok….- Disse desconfiado – Vamos jantar?  
-Vamos – Disse Hermione pesarosamente.  
-Não faças essa cara na cozinha, o Ron esmerou-se desta vez.  
-Mal posso esperar – Respondeu com falso entusiasmo.

- - - - - Fim do 2º Capitulo - - - - -

* * *

**N/A:** Pois… Não há muito que dizer ….Só mais um capitulo de pura palha…. Sinceramente isto só melhora lá para o 4º capitulo… Mas pronto …. Comentem e tal….

**Rute Riddle:** Não há muito que dizer… Até porque não estou inspirada … O teste de química estragou-me o fim-de-semana … Que porcaria …. Mas ya … E vê lá se escreves que quero ler o último capítulo da fic ….

**Ninde Seregon** Foi rápido… Como disse logo no primeiro capitulo… A menos que aconteça alguma coisa vou actualizar todas as semanas porque eu já tenho a fic terminada …. Bagado pelo comentário … Bjxs

**Selene Malfoy:** Brigada pela review…. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…. Bjuxs…

**Kirina-Li** A explicação á tua pergunta vai aparecer no próximo capitulo…..Brigado por teres comentado… Jinhuxs…

**Hasu Malfoy** Aqui está o 2º capitulo e nada demorado… espero que também tenhas gostado deste … Bjxs….

Pois é … Comentem e tal…. O 3º capitulo na próxima semana…..

Um trechinho do próximo capitulo….

"_A porta estava encostada e nem pensou duas vezes antes de entrar, só não esperava encontrar o loiro em tronco nu. Ele encarou-a com o mesmo olhar enigmático de sempre e ela sentiu-se a corar._

_-Ah…. Hum…. Pois …. Eu vou…hã….isso….pois… sair…. – E deu costas fechando a porta atrás de si."_

**FUI!!!**

_Kika Felton_

_28 / 11 / 04_


	3. Ginger

**Capitulo 3**

_Ginger_

Dirigiram-se para a cozinha com um ar nada animado. Os outros dois já sabiam o que esperar, mas Ginny estava com receio.

Ao chegar à cozinha suspirou aliviada, pelo menos fazia-se sentir um cheirinho agradável de comida acabada de cozinhar.

Quase teve um ataque de riso ao ver Ron de avental, ele ficava simplesmente hilário. De tanto tentar conter o riso acabou por se engasgar.

-O que foi Gin? – Perguntou Ron.  
-Não, nada. Não sabia que cozinhavas Ron.  
-É, há muitas coisas que tu não sabes – Disse com um sorriso – Dotes escondidos.  
-Uh, já consigo imaginar – Disse fazendo Harry e Hermione rir.  
-E o que temos para jantar? – Perguntou Harry.

Não que o rapaz estivesse muito interessado em saber mas desde que tinham entrado na cozinha que Ron os olhava de forma expectante, com os olhos brilhantes.

-Oh, nada de mais. Para comemorar a vinda da minha irmãzinha para cá… – Ginevra fez uma cara esquisita -… fiz um frango com mostarda e mel.  
-Ron, não devias ter feito algo mais simples? – Perguntou a morena alarmada, começava a ficar com medo do que poderia sair dali – A cozinha francesa não é conhecida pela sua facilidade.  
-Não te preocupes Mione, tenho tudo sobre controlo.

E foi mais ou menos nessa altura que os quatro começaram a sentir um cheiro esquisito.

-Não vos cheira a algo?  
-Sim, parecem torradas queimadas. Definitivamente está algo a ser queimado.  
-Oh não! O frango! – Gritou Ron desesperado correndo para o forno.

Os outros três começaram a gargalhar sem conseguirem parar. Era muito engraçado ver o ruivo a tentar tirar o tabuleiro do forno sem se queimar.

-Está tudo bem. O jantar não está perdido…. Está apenas tostado…. De mais…-Acrescentou fazendo os outros rirem ainda mais – Ok, ok, podem parar….

Com alguma dificuldade as raparigas e Harry voltaram a respirar propriamente.

-Que estardalhaço foi este? – Perguntou uma voz vinda da entrada da cozinha.

Ginny voltou-se e lá estava ele, com o mesmo estranho olhar que tinha à minutos atrás. Estava encostado ao batente da porta como estivera no dia anterior. Os seus cabelo húmidos, provavelmente do banho, caiam-lhe sobre os olhos deixando o seu olhar ainda mais enigmático.

-Agora que o Sr. Malfoy nos deu a honra da sua presença podemos começar o jantar.  
-Seja o que Merlin quiser – Murmurou Harry ao ouvido da ruiva fazendo-a sorrir.  
-Então, não se vão servir? – Perguntou Ron.

Já estavam todos sentados à mesa olhando com um ar desconfiado para o frango praticamente carbonizado no centro da mesa.

-Porque não experimentas tu Ron, foste tu que o fizeste – Sugeriu Harry.  
-Mas eu fi-lo para a Gin, ela deveria ser a primeira – Rebateu o ruivo.  
-Ah…. eu não…. Afinal quem fez o convite para eu cá ficar foi a Mione. Devia ser ela a experimentar.  
-Draco…. – Voltou-se para o loiro – Não és tu que estás sempre a dizer que és o homem da casa? Pois então, tu deverias ser o primeiro a experimentar.  
-Quem é o auror envolvido em mais aventuras? O Potter, exactamente. Então deveria ser ele a experimentar.  
-Eu já disse antes e volto a repetir, o Ron fez o Ron experimenta.  
-Ok! Parem com isso agora! Eu provo primeiro – Disse a ruiva acabando com a confusão que se instalara na cozinha – Não é como se estivesse envenenado – Disse não muito convencida das próprias palavras.

Ela jurou ter ouvido um "Boa sorte" de Harry e um "É o teu funeral" de Draco.

Colocou um pouco do suposto frango com mostarda e mel no prato e preparou-se mentalmente para o provar.

_"Força Ginny… Não custa assim tanto, custa? … Que mal pode fazer…. Afinal é só um frango…. Ok, um esturricado… Mas mesmo assim…. Ginevra faz isto pelo teu irmão…."_

Cortou um pedaço de carne e levou-o cuidadosamente à boca. Todos a olhavam na expectativa da sua reacção.

-Ron, desculpa dizer isto …. – A cara do ruivo murchou – Mas esta comida está absolutamente divinal – Completou com um grande sorriso.  
-Sério Gin?

Ela acenou positivamente.

-Eu bem disse…..Não tem mal nenhum – Começou Harry.  
-Sim, sim conta outra.

Sem esperar mais tempo os outros quatro levaram a comida à boca e no segundo seguinte olharam a ruiva com um olhar num misto de espanto e fúria.  
A ruiva ria mais do que nunca da cara deles, era algo simplesmente impagável. Ron estava vermelho que nem um pimentão, com as orelhas mais rubras que o próprio cabelo. Hermione tinha os olhos esbugalhados de espanto e as bochechas rosadas. Harry ficava cada vez mais vermelho, não faltaria muito para alcançar a cor do amigo. E o Malfoy, bem o Malfoy estava tão pálido como sempre, só que tentava beber a maior quantidade de água que pudesse engolir de uma só vez.

-Acho que abusei na mostarda – Disse inocentemente.

Ginny ainda continuava a rir desta vez da cara de desolação do irmão.

-Ron, não fiques assim, com o tempo vais ao sítio.  
-Por falar em ir a algum lado, que tal irmos ao _'Três Vassouras'_? Pago eu – Ofereceu Harry.  
-Ok, vou lá a cima buscar o casaco.

-Vou contigo Mione.

Já no 'Três Vassouras' Ginevra conversava animadamente com Hermione.

-Então Gin, e como é que vamos de namorados? – Perguntou a morena no meio da conversa.

Logo Ron parou de falar com Harry, atento à resposta da ruiva.

-Mione sabes como é que é…. Ninguém de especial até agora…. – Respondeu com um sorriso.  
-E porque é que eu acho que há algo por detrás desse sorriso? Qual era o nome dele? Daquele rapaz com que andavas a sair… O Eric?  
-Derek….  
-Isso… E então como é que ele está?  
-Sinceramente? Não sei…. Não o vejo à umas semanas.

Ron suspirou sonoramente fazendo com que Harry lhe desse uma cotovelada.

-Como assim, não o vês à umas semanas? Como é que podes deixar de ver uma coisa daquelas?  
-Ah não sei…. Estava farta….  
-Farta? Sinceramente Gin, eu não me fartava daquilo. 1 e 80, moreno, olhos azuis e super carinhoso. Afinal de que é que te fartaste?  
-Não sei… Acho que ele não era o meu tipo….

Naquele ponto da conversa os três rapazes ouviam atentos, apesar de Draco disfarçar perfeitamente a sua curiosidade.

-Se aquilo não é o teu tipo então qual é?  
-Não sei…. Tem de me dar atenção e agradar-me… Mas tem de ter personalidade… o Derek era muito querido e tu isso, era tudo o que qualquer mulher podia sonhar mas ele concordava com absolutamente tudo o que eu dizia… Tornava-se cansativo…Ele nunca discordava de nenhuma das minhas opiniões e nunca fazia sugestões estava sempre à espera que eu dissesse algo para concordar em seguida…  
-Mulheres, não há quem as entenda… Se discutimos muito é porque discutimos muito, se discutimos pouco é porque discutimos pouco….

Ginevra lançou um olhar irritado ao irmão que logo se calou.

-Voltando à conversa…. E tu Mione…. Alguém debaixo de olho?

A morena engasgou-se com o sumo de abóbora que bebia.

-A…. Não, não…. Vamos mudar de assunto…. – Disse bastante corada, olhando fixamente para o prato.  
-Ok, mais logo nós falamos a sós … Parece que para estes lados não se pode ter uma conversa privada….- Disse olhando de lado o irmão.  
-Hei! Não temos a culpa que vocês falem alto!

Ginevra lançou um olhar irritado ao ruivo e depois olhou para os outros.

-Vamos?  
-Claro! Vão na frente enquanto eu vou pagar a conta – Disse Harry levantando-se.  
-Eu fico com o Harry, nós já vos apanhamos – Disse a ruiva enquanto os outros saiam pela porta.  
-Então Gin o que achaste da casa? – Perguntou Harry quando já estavam na rua.

Caminhavam em direcção à zona habitacional um pouco atrás dos outros três.

-É enorme mas ainda assim aconchegante. Acho um espectáculo poder ficar com vocês….  
-E nós contigo….  
-Harry respondes a uma dúvida que eu tenho?  
-Claro.  
-Explica-me porque é que o Malfoy está a viver convosco.  
-É uma história comprida…. Explico-te lá dentro.

Passaram o resto do caminho em silêncio. Quando chegaram a casa, Ron, Hermione, Harry e Ginevra foram até à sala enquanto Draco seguiu até à biblioteca.

A morena e o ruivo instalaram-se nos sofás vendo televisão e Harry e Ginny seguiram até às poltronas perto da lareira.

-Querias saber porque é que o Draco está aqui, não é? - Ela assentiu – Bem tu sabes que ele participou na guerra, no nosso lado. Toda a gente sabe que ele sempre foi visto como o Devorador da Morte, o sucessor de Lucius Malfoy, mas isso nunca aconteceu, ele ficou do nosso lado. No início a Ordem ainda pensou em dar-lhe a missão de agente duplo, mas era muito arriscado, então ele lutava apenas do nosso lado. Foi difícil para ele abdicar de tudo, da fortuna e do futuro promissor, mas ainda assim ele fê-lo. E se queres que te diga ainda não sei o que o manteve do nosso lado. È óbvio que Lucius descobriu, afinal Draco negou-se a ir à iniciação como Devorador da Morte, então ele foi deserdado. Durante a guerra ele foi ficando no centro de treino dos aurores e nos quartéis, como todos nós ficamos. Mas depois da guerra acabar ele não tinha para onde ir. A Mione tratou de arranjar esta casa para nós os três e seria realmente injusto deixa-lo de fora. È claro que durante a guerra nós continuamos com as nossas desavenças, mas de alguma forma ele tinha que ter mudado, se não nunca lutaria do nosso lado.

Fez uma pequena pausa para deixar a ruiva absorver a informação.

-A principio o teu irmão não achou muita piada, mas com a ajuda da Mione, eu consegui convence-lo. Ele está connosco à mais ou menos meio ano, veio para cá pouco depois de nos termos mudado.  
-E como é que é viver com ele? – Perguntou curiosa.  
-Apesar do mau humor constante dele, se não falares com ele de manhã cedo está tudo bem. O Draco consegue ser realmente insuportável de manhã. È completamente impossível atura-lo quando ele tem uma dessas crises de mau-humor. Mas fora isso até se pode dizer que viver com ele é agradável.

Ginevra riu, agradável não era a palavra que ela usaria para definir o Malfoy.

-Mas Gin, não lhe digas que eu disse isto…. Se há coisa que ele não gosta e que o irrita profundamente é que alguém lhe diga que ele é simpático…. Portanto não menciones isto a menos que me queiras ver decapitado.  
-Ok Harry, vou ter isso em mente – Disse rindo.  
-Hei venham cá, está a dar um programa super interessante na T.V – Chamou Hermione.  
-Prepara-te Gin, quando ela diz isto é como receber um convite para uma aula do Binns – Sussurrou à orelha da ruiva.

Ginevra sorriu e levantou-se da poltrona caminhando até aos sofás. Ron estava sentado na ponta do sofá maior, com o cotovelo apoiado no braço do sofá e a cabeça apoiada na mão, dormindo um sono profundo. Hermione estava no sofá menor, abraçada a uma das almofadas, olhando atentamente o aparelho muggle.

A ruiva aproveitou e deitou-se no sofá, apoiando a cabeça nas pernas do Ron adormecido.

Fixou o aparelho muggle, já tinha ouvido o seu pai falar sobre aquilo, mas não estava muito interessada. Minutos depois seguiu o exemplo do seu irmão, adormecendo no sofá.  
Acordou totalmente dorida, parecia que tinha dado um mau jeito no pescoço e nas costas. Pestanejou preguiçosamente e olhou em volta. Harry estava sentado no sofá olhando para a televisão e Draco estava ao lado dele lendo um livro, não havia quaisquer sinais de Hermione e Ron.

-Olha quem acordou! – Disse Harry abrindo um grande sorriso.  
-Que horas são?-Perto das duas.  
-O Ron e Mione?  
-O Ron subiu para dormir… A Mione ainda deve estar na biblioteca. Ela pediu-me para te acordar quando fosse para cima, mas parece que não foi preciso.  
-Ok então. Eu acho que vou para cima. Boa noite.  
-Boa noite – Respondeu Harry com um sorriso.

Ginny olhou para o loiro à espera de uma resposta mas esta não veio, ele nem sequer ergueu os olhos do livro. Ela deu ombros e subiu as escadas até ao seu novo quarto.

Agora, ao lado da cama de Hermione estava a sua própria cama, provavelmente trazida por Ron da Toca.

Foi até ao armário e retirou uma das antigas e enormes camisolas Weasley que costumava usar para dormir. Prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo meio solto e caminhou ao longo do corredor até à casa de banho.  
A porta estava encostada e nem pensou duas vezes antes de entrar, só não esperava encontrar o loiro em tronco nu. Ele encarou-a com o mesmo olhar enigmático de sempre e ela sentiu-se a corar.

-Ah…. Hum…. Pois …. Eu vou…hã….isso….pois… sair…. – E deu costas fechando a porta atrás de si.

Draco ficou uns segundos a olhar para porta e depois, dando ombros, voltou a escovar os dentes como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A ruiva voltou ao quarto e deitou-se na cama. A primeira coisa que pensou ao ver o loiro fora o quão perfeitos eram os seus abdominais, e era nisso que pensava até agora.

Acordou com uma pequena agitação no quarto.

-Que horas são? – Perguntou sentando-se na cama.  
-Dorme Gin, ainda é cedo…. Desculpa ter-te acordado.  
-Não tem mal….-Vou indo, vemo-nos à hora de almoço.  
-Ok.

Voltou a deitar-se na cama fixando o tecto mas nem por isso voltou a adormecer.

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até ao roupeiro escolhendo uma roupa casual. De seguida caminhou até à casa de banho e teve o cuidado de bater à porta antes de entrar. Como não recebeu qualquer resposta entrou e tomou um banho rápido. Vestiu as roupas que tinha escolhido e desceu as escadas caminhando ate à cozinha.

Assim que entrou na cozinha viu o loiro sentado na mesa lendo o 'Profeta Diário'. Ficou alguns instantes olhando para ele, que pareceu não dar pela presença dela. Entrou silenciosamente e caminhou até ao frigorífico. Abriu-o procurando alguém para comer e encontrando um pedaço de bolo e retirou-o. Em seguida decidiu fazer um café, olhou o rapaz e perguntou:

- Queres comer ou já comeste?

Ele levantou o olhar e mais uma vez Ginny se deparou com aquele olhos enigmáticos que de certo modo a fascinavam, de uma maneira estranha.

- Não ainda não comi, e sim podes fazer também para mim. – Respondeu voltando novamente sua atenção para o jornal.

A ruiva bufou, mas mesmo assim virou-se para fazer duas canecas de café. Em seguida dirigiu-se para a mesa e ofereceu uma das canecas ao loiro. Ele pegou-a sem ao menos se virar para ela.

- Malfoy! – Chamou a ruiva fazendo com que ele a olhasse.  
- Sim?- Ao menos podias ter agradecido o café – Disse ela.

O loiro deu um sorriso cínico e estreitou os olhos antes de dizer:

- Não há nada para agradecer, tu é que te ofereceste em primeiro lugar, eu apenas aceitei.

Ela levantou-se batendo com a caneca na mesa.

- Não percebo o que fazes nesta casa? Não entendo como te aturam?

Ele olhou-a minimamente divertido e levantou-se em seguida, caminhou até ela e disse:

- Assim como o teu irmão, tu ferves em pouca água. – Disse ele fazendo com que ela o encarasse curiosa. – Obrigado pelo café… Ginger…

A ruiva abriu a boca de espanto enquanto o viu sair da cozinha. Ficou momentos parada olhando a porta, e de seguida decidiu ir até á casa de banho para lavar os dentes. Mais uma vez entrou sem bater, estava tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos desconexos, e por isso entrou.

- Parece que está a tornar-se hábito entrares sem bater – Disse uma voz.

Ginny olhou para o rapaz que apertava os botões da camisa.

- Hã…eu peço desculpa.

- Acho que é melhor colocar-mos um feitiço na porta enquanto cá estivermos, evitando momentos constrangedores. – Disse ele encarando-a.

- Certo, tens razão.

Ele saiu porta fora fechando-a deixando Ginny na casa de banho estática. Agora que pensava bem, que raio de nome havia sido aquele pelo qual ele a tratara lá em baixo na cozinha? Ginger? De qualquer maneira não valia a pena pensar nisso agora. Terminou de se arranjar e saiu de casa em direcção à loja dos gémeos.

- - - - - Fim do 3º Capitulo - - - - -

* * *

**N/A:** Voltei…, desta vez mais rápido…. Mas não se vai tornar um hábito….Anyway…. Espero que tenham gostado e tal….. Antes que me esqueça… O Disclamer…. Esta ultima parte foi escrita pela Rute, né Rutinha? A cena da cozinha foi escrita por ela num dia em que eu estava completamente abandonada de todo e qualquer tipo inspiração…..

** Mille:** Já vou tarde parta desanimar... Até porque a fic já tá escrita..... Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigado por teres comentado.... espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo.....Bjxs

**Rafinha M. Potter** Ainda bem que gostaste da ideia…. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo….. Brigado pelo comentário….Bjxs…

**Miaka:** Brigada pela review… Quanto ao triangulo ainda não vou dizer nada…. É melhor ler… Ele não estava totalmente nu… Isso seria abuso…. Mas sem camisa causou um bom efeito, não? Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….Jinhux…

**Rute Riddle:** Pois é isto é tudo culpa tua…. Era para haver mortes até dizer chega…. Sangue para todos os lados…. Mas tu com a tua influencia malévola obrigaste-me literalmente a fazer uma fic D/G comum…. Mas pronto… Acho que valeu a pena…. Até gostei de a escrever… Principalmente o final…. Mas avançando…. Ya foi fixe da tua parte teres escrito o final deste capitulo por mim…. Bem como outras cenas que aparecem lá mais para a frente….. Concluindo… és se bem….

**Mione G. Potter RJ** Isto é produção continua…. Acaba uma já está outra pronta…. Ainda bem que gostaste … Brigada pela review… Bjxs

**Selene Malfoy:** Brigado pelo comentário…. Espero que tenhas gostado… Bjxs

**Kirina-Li** Poix …. O principiop é smp meio parado… mas espero que tenhas gostado… Brigado pelo comentário…. Bjinhuxs

Espero que tenham gostado e tal…. Comentem…..façam-me feliz…. Vou indo… Xa xau… **FUI!!!**

_Kika felton_

_1 / 12 / 04_


	4. Limpezas

**Capitulo 4**

_Limpezas_

Já estava à uma semana a morar em Hogsmead. O seu dia-a-dia não podia ser mais normal. Acordava, tomava o pequeno-almoço, ia trabalhar, voltava a casa à hora do almoço, retornava à loja dos gémeos e ao final da tarde voltava para casa.

As tarefas naquela casa estavam muito bem distribuídas. Cada um tratava do seu pequeno-almoço, se assim o desejasse. As restantes refeições eram feitas de forma escalonada. Quanto à limpeza dos espaços, por ordem expressa de Hermione, tinha de ser feita de forma muggle.

Era sábado e ela acordou cedo, como de costume. Desceu as escadas, ainda vestida com uma das suas largas camisolas Weasley, e caminhou até à cozinha.

-Bom dia! – Disse bem-humorada.

Ultimamente o seu humor matinal tinha vindo a ficar cada fez melhor.

-Bom dia Gin – Respondeu Hermione colocando o café na mesa.  
-Ginevra – Começou Ron fazendo a rapariga torcer o nariz – Importas-te de ir vestir algo mais decente?  
-Oh Ron, não comeces … Em primeiro, não ouvi ninguém reclamar além de ti e em segundo aposto que se fosse a Mione ou qualquer outra pessoa não fazias tanto alarido.  
-Mas mas…..  
-Ron, a Gin tem razão – Disse a morena ponto fim à conversa.

O ruivo começou a comer amuado, como se duma criança se tratasse.

-O que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou a ruiva animada.  
-Limpezas – Responderam os rapazes num tom super aborrecido e contrariado.  
-Não é como se fosse o fim do mundo. Vamos tirar à sorte -Rebateu a morena.  
-Deixa que desta vez trato eu disso…. É estranho como quando tu fazes o sorteio te calha sempre a sala…. - Disse Harry.  
-Oh…. Não posso fazer nada se eu tenho sorte …. – Respondeu inocente.

Terminaram de tomar o pequeno-almoço e depois de colocarem a loiça suja no lava-loiça Harry convocou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

-Dois para a cozinha, dois para a biblioteca e um para a sala, estou certo?  
-Exactamente.

Dividiu o papel em cinco pedaços e depois de escrever as divisões neles dobrou-os até ficarem todos do mesmo tamanho. Segurou-os e com as mãos em forma de concha baralhou-os levemente.

-Podem tirar – Disse estendendo as mãos à sua frente.

Cada um retirou um dos papéis deixando um para Harry. Abriram os pedaços de pergaminho e ao mesmo tempo mostraram o conteúdo aos outros.

-Cozinha – Disse Harry enfadado – Como sempre.  
-Fiquei com a sala – Disse Ron bastante feliz.

Apesar da sala ser uma das maiores divisões não tinha muito para limpar.

-Cozinha – Era a vez de Hermione mostrar o que lhe coubera.  
-É, parece que a tua sorte se acabou… - Disse Harry em tom de brincadeira.

Draco e Ginny olharam um para o outro e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Biblioteca.  
-Vamos ao trabalho – Disse Hermione empolgada.  
-Ok, vou lá acima mudar de roupa – Disse a ruiva subindo as escadas.

Trocou a sua camisola Weasley por uns confortáveis, porem minúsculos calções, e por um top que fazia conjunto com os calções. Apertou o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto e desceu as escadas para encontrar todos ainda na cozinha.

-Ginevra Weasley, que roupa é essa? – Perguntou Ron exaltado já caminhando até ela – Roupa não…. Porque isso aí …. – Disse apontando para os minúsculos e justos calções - … não tem tamanho suficiente para ser chamado de roupa.

-Ron respira – Disse pondo as mãos nos ombros do irmão – Sabes, ficar nesse estado muitas vezes pode provocar problemas de saúde.

O ruivo ia começar a falar mas foi interrompido, desta vez por Harry.

-Vá vá Ron, não é como se nós nos importássemos – Disse a rir irritando ainda mais o amigo.

O ruivo ficou rubro mas não tanto como a irmã. Ginny reparou a forma sarcástica como o loiro sorria, parecia estar a gostar da situação.

-Então vamos ou não? – Perguntou a morena impaciente.

Ginevra não esperou duas vezes para sair da cozinha e caminhar até à biblioteca.

Sentiu um arrepio a percorrer todo o seu corpo quando se deu conta que Draco estava a seu lado e arrepiou-se ainda mais ao ouvir a voz dele bem perto do seu ouvido.

-Cuidado, é melhor vestires alguma coisa ou ainda tiras um olho a alguém.

Ela sentiu as bochechas a aquecerem imenso e agradeceu pela luminosidade no corredor ser fraca. Ele abriu a porta da biblioteca e entrou sem esperar que a ruiva passasse. Ela bufou irritada e entrou fechando a porta atrás de si.

Olhou as estantes e só então se apercebeu o quão grandes eram e a quantidade de livros que existiam nelas.  
Reparou pelo canto do olho que Malfoy se tinha sentado à secretária, pousando os pés em cima desta.

-Malfoy, não vais fazer nada?  
-Não enquanto tu não o fizeres.  
-Se vamos trabalhar juntos temos de nos entender. Fazemos assim, eu começo pelas prateleiras e tu pelas secretárias, ok?  
-E o que é que te leva a pensar que eu vou seguir ordens ou sugestões tuas?  
-Olha aqui Malfoy! – Começou irritada.  
-Tem calma Ginger, respira, sabes que ficar nesse estado muitas vezes pode provocar problemas de saúde.  
-Primeiro, se tu cooperasses eu tinha calma e segundo, o meu nome não é Ginger!  
-Ah… Mas eu sei disso – Respondeu com o seu ar irritante ainda com os pés sobre a secretária.  
-Então se sabes devias ser como as outras pessoas e tratar-me por Ginny ou Gin ou Ginevra ou até mesmo Weasley.  
-Por Weasley eu trato o teu irmão, portanto essa hipótese foi excluída. Eu não sou como as outras pessoas e por isso dispenso profundamente diminutivos, podes ir esquecendo o Ginny ou Gin.  
-Ginevra? – Perguntou esperançosa.  
-Não. Isso não te deixa tão irritada quanto Ginger. Não é _Ginger_? – Disse frisando a última palavra.

Ela bufou impaciente e voltou-lhe costas olhando para uma das prateleiras.  
Já que o Malfoy não ia fazer nada mesmo ela decidiu começar a limpar o pó das prateleiras. Parece que Hermione já tinha pensado em tudo porque vários panos repousavam em cima da mesa redonda.  
Olhou novamente para as estantes, obviamente ela não alcançava os últimos livros mas parece que isso também tinha sido pensado. A um dos cantos da biblioteca repousava uma pequena escada, uma espécie de bloco, com não mais do que cinco degraus.  
Após agrupar os pergaminhos e os tinteiros em cima da mesa começou a limpar o pó das prateleiras mais altas da estante à sua frente.

Pelo que tinha percebido Draco ainda continuava sentado com os pés na secretária.

-Não vais ajudar Malfoy? – Perguntou sem desviar os olhos da tarefa que fazia.  
-Nem por isso… - Respondeu mesmo ao seu lado.

Ginevra assustou-se com a forma repentina com que ele se colocou ao seu lado e desequilibrou-se. Não embateu no chão, por poucos centímetros, pois Draco amparou-lhe a queda segurando-lhe o braço.

-Tem cuidado Ginger, não queremos que te magoes, pois não?

-Obrigado – Agradeceu desviando-se do loiro, subindo novamente os pequenos degraus – Agora se não te importas, pega num pano e começa a limpar – Disse autoritária.  
-Mas só porque pediste com jeitinho – Respondeu irónico começando a limpar o pó de maneira muggle.

Duas horas e meia e uma biblioteca limpa depois Ginny deixou-se cair na poltrona que ficava atrás da secretária.

-A secretária ainda tem de ser limpa….  
-Pois se depender de mim não vai ficar nunca – Respondeu a ruiva colocando os pés em cima da secretária, tal como o loiro tinha feito anteriormente.  
-Olha, olha, quem aprendeu a responder… - Disse encostando-se à mesa redonda.

Ficou vários minutos a olhar para a ruiva, sem dizer nada.

-Quantos dedos vês? – Perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

Tinha dois dedos erguidos. Draco apenas levantou a sobrancelha, encarando-a desconfiado.

-Diz lá, quantos dedos vês?  
-Dois. Porquê?  
-Fico feliz por não ter tirado um olho a ninguém – Disse conseguindo parecer tão irónica quanto o loiro.

-Tu não vais arrumar a secretária pois não? – Perguntou minutos depois.  
-Não faz parte das minhas intenções.

A ruiva deu ombros e rapidamente ajeitou os pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros em cima da secretária.

-Não te habitues – Disse antes de sair da biblioteca.

Ele deu ombros e saiu atrás dela. Estava estafado e a precisar de um bom banho. Subiu as escadas devagar e caminhou calmamente pelo corredor. Estava quase a chegar à casa de banho quando a ruiva passou por ele apressada e trancou-se lá dentro.

-Hei! – Gritou ele batendo com os punhos na porta – Abre a porta!  
-Aguenta Malfoy. Agora eu vou tomar banho!  
-Ginger abre a porta agora!  
-Já disse que não vou abrir – Respondeu divertida do outro lado da porta.

O loiro bateu com os punhos na porta, irritado, quando ouviu o som da água a correr. Ficou encostado à parede à espera que ela saísse do banho.  
Algum tempo depois deixou de ouvir a água a correr e sorriu maldosamente, ia fazer com que a ruiva pagasse aquela brincadeira, nada sério é claro, ia só dar o troco.  
Ela saiu passando por ele, enrolada na toalha, com os cabelos húmidos a caírem-lhe para os ombros alvos.

-E o banho, foi bom? – Perguntou irónico.  
-Foi óptimo. Acho que devias fazer o mesmo – Disse num sorriso bem parecido aos habituais sorrisos do loiro.  
-Claro, eu até já o teria feito se uma certa atrevida não tivesse passado à frente, mas tudo bem, sem ressentimentos.

Ela apenas sorriu caminhando até ao seu quarto enquanto o loiro entrava na casa de banho e trancava a porta. Draco sorriu triunfante ao vislumbrar a varinha da ruiva em cima da bancada branca.

_"Melhor impossível"_

Pousou a sua varinha ao lado da da ruiva e começou a tirar a sua roupa, preparando-se para o banho. Abriu a torneira da água quente e preparava-se para tirar os boxers quando ouviu umas batidas na porta.

-Sim?  
-Malfoy sou eu! Abre a porta! Esqueci-me da minha varinha aí.  
-Espera um pouco.

Caminhou até à bancada branca e segurou as duas varinhas. Proferiu o feitiço para abrir a porta e pôs o sorriso mais sarcástico que consegui.

-Podes entrar.

A ruiva não esperou mais nada e abriu a porta entrando na casa de banho. Engasgou-se ao ver o loiro à sua frente só de boxers. As suas bochechas tomaram um tom ligeiramente avermelhado e ela evitou encarar o loiro. Olhou para a bancada, à procura da sua varinha mas só então reparou que era Draco quem a segurava.

-Malfoy…tu podias…. Hum… devolver-me a minha varinha?  
-Então, Ginger, onde é que está o atrevimento agora? – Perguntou olhando-a de cima a baixo.  
-Malfoy por favor, dá-me a varinha.  
-Não custa nada vires até cá busca-la, custa?

A ruiva suspirou, conhecendo o pouco que ela conhecia do Malfoy sabia que ele não lhe ia devolver a varinha a menos que ela fosse até lá.

_"O plano é simples Ginny. Andas, pegas na varinha, dizes obrigado, viras costas e sais da casa de banho. Mais simples não há. Nada de olhar para onde não deves, como por exemplo para os braços ou os peitorais ou…."_

-Divertida? – Perguntou ao ver que ela o fixava intensamente.  
-Hã?  
-Perguntei se estavas divertida?

Ela não respondeu, caminhou até ele com os olhos o mais baixo que pode e ao alcança-lo estendeu a mão.

-Dás-me a minha varinha agora? – Perguntou um tanto ou quanto irritada, aquela proximidade mexia com ela.  
-Um pouco mais de educação não te fazia mal.  
-Malfoy, podias dar-me a minha varinha… Por favor….  
-Ok – Disse simplesmente.

_"Ok? Deve estar doente"_ – Pensou olhando-o intrigada.

Mas em vez de lhe passar a varinha Draco esticou o braço.

-É só alcança-la – Disse sorrindo de uma forma mais irónica do que nunca.  
-Mas isso é praticamente impossível, tu tens pelo menos mais vinte centímetros do que eu.  
-Problema teu Ginger.

Bufou irritada aproximando-se ainda mais do loiro. Esticou o braço mas era impossível, mesmo que saltasse não alcançaria a varinha.

-Não estas a esforçar-te o suficiente Ginger.  
-Para de me chamar isso – Disse irritada enquanto tentava alcançar inutilmente a varinha.

Não era só o facto de ele a chamar Ginger que a deixava irritada era também a proximidade do seu corpo e do dele. Ela numa última tentativa de chegar à varinha apoiou a sua mão esquerda no ombro direito do loiro e colocou-se em bicos de pés, esticando-se ao máximo. Quando os seus dedos estavam quase a fecharem-se em torno da varinha o loiro simplesmente a largou.

-Ops! – Exclamou divertido ao ver a varinha repousando no chão branco da casa de banho.

Assim que Ginevra percebeu que o seu corpo estava praticamente colado ao dele afastou-se e pegando na varinha que estava no chão saiu da casa de banho o mais depressa que conseguiu.

-Eu não mordo! – Disse enquanto a via praticamente correr para fora da casa de banho – …muito…- Acrescentou em tom mais baixo.

Ouviu a porta do quarto da ruiva a fechar-se com força e sorriu. Depois entrou no chuveiro para tomar o tão esperado banho.

**- - - - - Fim do 4º Capitulo - - - - -  
**

**N/A:** Pois… Este é um dos meus capítulos favoritos… è a partir daqui que a fic começa a ficar alguma coisa de jeito….

**Kirina-Li**: Ainda bem que gostaste mais do outro… espero que também tenhas gostado deste… Quanto ao nome Ginger…. Não tem nenhum significado especial…. Por enquanto….. Brigada pela review… Bjxs

**Ninde Seregon**Triangulo D/G/H?... Quem sabe…. Ainda bem que gostas da fic… Brigado por teres comentado… Bjxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ**Ainda bem que gostaste…. Quanto ao nome Ginger…. Bem ainda vai dar origem a algumas situações….E mais não digo….. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo…. Jinhuxs e brigado pela review….

**Miaka: **O nome Ginger não tem nada de especial…. OU algum significado em si…. Mas vai ter a sua parte ao longo da fic….. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…. Brigado por comentares…. Bjxs

**Rute Riddle: **Ya! Foi você que sugeriu o nome…. Já é do conhecimento geral que em questões de nomes eu não sou lá grande coisa… nem de nomes nem de coisa alguma… mas fazer o quê? …. Tu tas cá é para isso…. Para me ajudar quando bloqueio completamente…. E claro para escrever as tuas fics que são do best…. Avançando…. Li o capitulo que me mandaste… Ficou muito bom mesmo…. È isso…. e tal…. E sim… Tu és muito simpática e doce… Como diria a outra, muito fofa….

**Rafinha M. Potter**Rápido, como prometido…. Espero que tenhas gostado deste também… Brigado pelo comentário ….Bjxs

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **D/G action? … Tá prometido…. No próximo capitulo vai haver D/G action…. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capítulos…. Brigada pela review…. Jinhuxs…

Pois… O próximo capitulo deve sair bem rápido… talvez na segunda…. Entretanto comentem e tal… è sempre bom receber reviews…. Até lá….. Bjxs…. **FUI!!!**

_Kika Felton_

_8 / 12 / 04_


	5. Breathless

**Capitulo 5**

_Breathless_

Correu até ao quarto e fechou a porta com força. Encostou-se à porta com a respiração acelerada não só pela pequena corrida mas pela situação que se passara na casa de banho.  
Era impressionante como a proximidade com o loiro mexia com ela. Quando estava perto de Draco ela não conseguia raciocinar direito e todos os seus pensamentos se dirigiam a ele.  
Assim que restabeleceu o ritmo da respiração, o que demorou cerca de dez minutos, preparou-se para sair do quarto.

Soltou um grito de exclamação ao ver Draco parado à sua frente, com o punho erguido.  
Ele sorriu daquela forma irritante que só ele conseguia fazer e baixou o punho, encarando-a.

-O almoço está na mesa – E sem esperar qualquer resposta da ruiva virou costas e desceu as escadas.

Ginevra bufou de impaciência. Como é que ele conseguia ser tão irritante?  
Desceu as escadas a pisar duro e irritada. Era impressionante a facilidade que ele tinha de a irritar.  
Entrou na cozinha e já estavam todos sentados à mesa. Sentou-se também e serviu-se, começando a refeição. Sentia o olhar do loiro pousado em si mas não ergueu os olhos do prato.

- Então Gin, Draco! Digam lá, deram-se bem nas limpezas? – Perguntou Mione quebrando o silêncio que existia na mesa.

A ruiva ergueu os olhos do prato fixando a morena, enquanto que Draco continuou a olhar para a ruiva.

- Demo-nos bem Mione. Não foi Malfoy? – Perguntou ela olhando para ele.

O rapaz continuava a olha-la e sorriu irritantemente para ela, que se sentiu arder de raiva, estava a ficar farta daquele sorrisinho superior.

- Sim, demo-nos bem Ginger.

Todos olharam para o loiro e em seguida para a ruiva, ela baixou os olhos tentando conter a irritação.

- Eu já disse para não me chamares isso. – Resmungou ela entre dentes, encarando-o por fim.  
- Eu já disse que é divertido irritar-te e o nome Ginger irrita-te.  
- Tu és tão imaturo Malfoy.

Ele não disse nada, apenas sorriu cinicamente antes de levar uma grafada á boca.

- Gin não te preocupes, Draco gosta de irritar todos nós. – Disse Mione sorrindo.  
- É mesmo maninha.  
- Eles têm razão, é meu passatempo favorito Ginger.

Ela bufou irritada, pousou os talheres com força e saiu da cozinha sem olhar para trás.

-Isto passa-lhe – Comentou Ron continuando a comer.

Ela caminhou irritada sentando-se no sofá. Como ela queria arrancar aquele sorriso convencido da cara dele. E daí não, aquele sorriso ficava-lhe tão bem, mas era tão irritante.

Sentada no sofá, ela parecia uma doida, acenando sozinha, umas vezes positiva outras vezes negativamente.  
Foi tirada dos seus pensamentos por uma voz que vinha da entrada da sala.

-Eu deixo-te assim tão confusa?  
-Diz, antes irritada! Tremendamente irritada.  
-É, os efeitos variam de mulher para mulher…. – Disse caminhando até ela – Mas normalmente costumam ficar completamente caídas…. – Completou num tom muito convencido.

_"Oh! Oh! Muito próximo!_" – Gritou o seu cérebro.

Não que o loiro estivesse assim tão próximo, estava a mais ou menos a distancia de um braço, mas ainda assim isso dificultava o raciocínio da ruiva.  
Ele sentou-se no sofá aproximando-se da ruiva, ficando a uma distância mínima de vinte centímetros.

-E era suposto eu também ficar _"completamente caída"_ …? - Perguntou imitando o tom convencido do loiro.

Ele respondeu apenas com um daqueles sorrisos irritantes. Ginevra sentiu uma imensa vontade de bater na cara do loiro até ele tirar aquele sorriso, mas controlou-se, por pouco, mas controlou-se.

-Era uma possibilidade… - Disse por fim, na sua foz arrastada.  
-Nos teus sonhos Malfoy…..

Tremeu ao sentir o ombro dele a embater suavemente no seu.

"_I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)"_

-Eu diria nos nossos sonhos Ginger….

Ela olhou para ele irritada, mas não foi capaz de manter o olhar por muito tempo. Aqueles olhos enigmáticos a fixarem-na eram demais para ela. Sentia que começava cada vez mais a perder o controle sobre os seus pensamentos e sobre as suas vontades.

Fixou os lábios do loiro imaginando como seria beija-los. Devia ser bom por demais. Será que seriam tão suaves como pareciam?  
Ela poderia comprovar isso, era só inclinar-se um pouco. Mas não, ela não podia, não devia, era completamente errado. Era absurdo!

"_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this  
Loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on"_

Ele sorriu levemente ao vê-la morder o lábio inferior em dúvida. Ao vê-lo sorrir ela desejou ainda mais aqueles lábios.  
Simplesmente não podia, eles moravam na mesma casa, iria ser muito complicado, mas por outro lado tinha a certeza que valeria a pena.  
Estava prestes a ceder às suas vontades quando ouviu um farfalhar de asas e no segundo seguinte uma coruja, vinda da janela da sala, pousava no seu colo uma caixa vermelha com uma elaborada fita dourada e um pequeno cartão.

Draco olhou a caixa num misto de desconfiança e curiosidade. A ruiva, afastando-se do rapaz pegou no cartão e abriu-o delicadamente. Um sorriso iluminou a face da ruiva á medida que ela lia o cartão.

-E então? – Perguntou impaciente.

Ela mandou-lhe um olhar irritado mas logo voltou as suas atenções para a caixa, com o sorriso a tomar outra vez lugar na sua face.  
Puxou delicadamente a fita dourada e abriu a tampa da caixa, revelando o seu conteúdo. O seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda ao olhar os inúmeros bombons enfileirados na caixa.

-Os meus favoritos, como sempre…. – Murmurou mais para si do que para o loiro.  
-Cuidado Ginger, tu não vais querer comer isso tudo….  
-Eu acho que vou….  
-Quando pesares mais cinco quilos não digas que eu não avisei…. – Disse maldoso.  
-Vou ter isso em mente… -Respondeu levantando-se do sofá.

Começou a caminhar até à porta da sala, não sem antes atirar um dos bombons ao loiro.

- - - - -

-Tu vais mesmo comer esses bombons sozinha, não vais Gin? – Perguntou Ron olhando intensamente para a caixa que a ruiva segurava.

Estavam todos sentados na sala, Draco como de costume afastado de todos sentado numa das poltronas perto da lareira, Harry e Hermione partilhavam o maior dos sofás e Ron e Ginny o mais pequeno. Ela estava à mais de meia hora, sentada, de costas para o braço do sofá e com as pernas em cima do colo do irmão, a comer bombons.

-Sim Ron, vou come-los todos sozinha, a menos claro que me peças com muito jeitinho.  
-Por favor? – Pediu com um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

A ruiva sorriu do jeito do irmão e atirou-lhe um dos bombons.

-Afinal Gin, onde é que os arranjaste? Aqui em casa não pode ter sido…. A Hermione tem a mania dos dentes saudáveis… Filha de dentistas… - Disse Harry recebendo logo em seguida uma cotovelada da morena.  
-É segredo… - Respondeu com um grande sorriso.  
-Gin, diz lá quem foi! – Pediu a outra rapariga.  
-Depois logo vês….

- - - - -

-Ron, Harry, já sabem o que temos para fazer, não é? – Perguntou Hermione olhando para o relógio.  
-Nem pensar. Leva a Gin contigo.  
-Ron, não comeces…. Este é o teu trabalho, não o da tua irmã….  
-Mas….  
-Sem mas…. Levanta-te.  
-Harry diz-lhe…  
-Desculpa amigo…. Já sabes como é que é com ela, não vala a pena responder – Disse desviando-se duma cotovelada da morena.  
-Mas o que é que vocês vão fazer?  
-Compras! – Responderam Harry e Ron ao mesmo tempo.  
-Agora mexam-se. Vou lá acima buscar o casaco e quando voltar quero os dois prontos e à minha espera.  
-Sim Sra. – Disseram os dois rapazes ao mesmo tempo caindo no riso depois.  
-Homens… – Murmurou Hermione ao sair da sala.

Ela voltou cerca de dois minutos depois e teve de praticamente arrastar os rapazes para fora de casa.

-Draco, não te esqueças de fazer o jantar – Disse antes de sair de casa.

- - - - -

-Não vais fazer o jantar?  
-Não, nem por isso….  
-Mas são sete da tarde…. Eles devem estar a chegar…  
-E daí?  
-Daí que estas a ser egoísta… Quando chegas a casa, durante a semana, já tens o jantar na mesa, a tempo e horas….  
-Não penses que me convenceste Ginger – Disse levantando-se da poltrona e caminhando até à cozinha – Estou apenas farto de te ouvir….

Ele saiu da sala deixando a ruiva sozinha. Ela decidiu ir até à biblioteca buscar um livro para ler. Voltou à sala com o livro na mão e sentou-se começando a lê-lo. De repente algo a chamou a atenção, um cheiro estranho fazia-se sentir, o cheiro de algo queimado.

Ela correu até à cozinha tendo a visão mais cómica que poderia alguma vez imaginar.

Draco, de avental, completamente atarantado, a berrar palavrões que ela nem sabia que existiam.

-Precisas de ajuda? – Perguntou divertida.

Ele encarou-a furioso.

-Eu não preciso de ajuda de ninguém.  
-Mas eu vou ajudar de qualquer maneira. Afinal eu quero jantar.

Ele ignorou-a completamente voltando-se novamente para a comida totalmente queimada.

-Será que os homens desta casa só sabem queimar a comida?

-Porque é que não chamas o teu namorado maravilha para fazer o jantar?  
-Porque eu mesma vou faze-lo! Com a tua ajuda, claro – Acrescentou.

Ele olhou-a desconfiado mas afastou-se dando-lhe uma visão da comida desperdiçada.

-E isto era? – Perguntou olhando para as panelas.  
-Macarrão.

Ela teve vontade de rir, aquilo parecia tudo menos macarrão.

-Ok, temos muito trabalho a fazer, já que tu destruíste o que restava do macarrão e o molho está totalmente queimado.  
-Hei! A culpa não foi minha!  
-Minha é que não foi! Vamos ao trabalho. Trata de pôr o macarrão a cozer, mas tem cuidado para não ficar cozido de mais.  
-Sim Sra. – Disse fazendo continência. A ruiva riu.  
-Eu vou fazer o molho – Disse olhando para o que restava da tentativa do loiro – Ou morrer a tentar…..

Essa foi a primeira vez que ouviu o loiro rir. Um riso bastante diferente do que costumava ouvir, nada de sarcasmo ou ironia, era um riso simples que a arrepiou completamente.

-Ginger, o que é que tu tencionas colocar nesse molho?  
-Receita especial…. – Respondeu enquanto reunia ingredientes tirados do frigorífico e dos armários.  
-Mas não é experimental, espero.  
-Deves pensar que eu me chamo Draco Malfoy, mais conhecido como desastre na cozinha.  
-Não me provoques Ginger.  
-Sim, sim…. Toma cuidado com o macarrão… Não o deixes cozer de mais….

Ele deu ombros voltando costas à ruiva.

-Au! – Chorou, chamando a atenção do loiro.  
-O que foi?  
-Nada – Disse agarrada á mão esquerda, com o olhar baixo.

Ele colocou os dedos no queixo dela forçando-a a olhar para cima. Os seus olhos estavam molhados das lágrimas e a face contraída numa expressão de dor.

-Deixa ver – Ela largou a mão esquerda proporcionando ao loiro a visão do corte.

Sangrava em abundância mas não parecia muito fundo.

-Anda – Puxou-a levemente até ao lava-loiça abrindo a torneira.

Colocou a mão dela debaixo da corrente de água, livrando-a do sangue que ainda escorria. Depois tirou a varinha do bolso das calças e efectuou um simples feitiço curativo.

-Obrigado – Disse puxando a sua mão levemente, livrando-se do loiro.  
-Espera, falta uma coisa.

Tomou a mão dela novamente nas suas e beijou suavemente o local onde tinha estado o corte. A ruiva encarou-o corada e ele achou-a, naquele momento, simplesmente adorável.  
Aproveitando que já segurava no pulso esquerdo dela, pousou a sua mão direita na base das costas dela e puxou-a para si, encostando todo o seu corpo no dela.  
Eles estavam completamente colados um ao outro, com as respirações aceleradas e os batimentos cardíacos descompassados.  
Os lábios dele estavam muito próximos dos dela mas ainda assim não se tocavam.

Draco soltou o pulso dela e a ruiva deslizou a mão até ao peito dele.  
Fechou os olhos à espera do contacto dos seus lábios com os dele e não ficou desiludida quando isso aconteceu. Os lábios dele eram tão ou mais suaves do que ela tinha imaginado.  
O beijo começou simples, um roçar de lábios acompanhado de leves mordidas que Draco dava no lábio superior da ruiva.

"_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this  
Loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on_

_Breathless – The Coors"_

A mão esquerda da ruiva continuava no peito dele enquanto a direita subia calmamente até ao pescoço do loiro, acariciando-o.  
Ele tinha ambas as mãos na base das costas dela, com as pontas dos dedos fazia pequenos movimentos circulares que a faziam tremer.  
Era um beijo calmo, desejado, envolvente. Era impressionante como ele podia ser tão surpreendente, beijavam-se delicadamente e dum momento para o outro ele beijava-a como se fosse a coisas mais necessária.  
Era uma sensação maravilhosa, sentir a língua dele na sua, provocando arrepios por todo o seu corpo. Essa sensação poderia ter durado muito mais se não tivessem sido interrompidos.

-Chegamos! – A voz do Ron fez-se ouvir da entrada da casa.

Eles afastaram-se bruscamente, Draco sentou-se à mesa e Ginevra voltou-se para o jantar.

-Então, e o jantar, demora muito? – Perguntou o ruivo entrando na cozinha – Estou a morrer de fome!

Ginny murmurou algo sem sequer erguer os olhos. Ron estranhou o silêncio mas não disse nada.  
O jantar decorreu mais ou menos da mesma forma, tudo em silêncio, Harry, Ron e Hermione fizeram varias tentativas de quebrar o silêncio incómodo mas só conseguiram o contrário.

-Eu vou… hum…. dormir… - Disse levantando-se da mesa.  
-Mas Gin, tu nem sequer terminaste o teu jantar…. – Disse Hermione.  
-Eu estou sem fome….

E saiu da cozinha subindo até ao seu quarto. Trocou de roupa e deitou-se na cama.  
Naquele momento tudo o que se passava em seu redor poderia ser resumido numa só palavra: _Confusão._

**- - - - - Fim do 5º Capitulo - - - - -**

**N/A:** Segunda… tal como tinha prometido… E finalmente alguma D/G action… Como também já tinha prometido…. Agora que as promessas estão todas cumpridas que tal umas reviews?... Até era bom…. E tal….

**Kirina-Li** Ainda bem que gostas das interacções deles… por vezes acho que escrevo a acção a decorrer depressa demais…. Brigado por teres comentado… Bjxs

**Maki:** Brigado pela reviews…. O que achaste deste capitulo?.... Bjxs

**Miaka:** E deste capítulo também gostaste? Espero que sim…. Bjxs e Brigado por comentar…

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Ginger…. Bem, vem do Inglês e tem como significado gengibre ou cor avermelhada, daí a ligação à Ginny…. Foi rápida a actualização… Brigada pela review… Bjxs

**Rute Riddle: **Pois é… as coisas daqui para a frente vão melhorar… Vá se lá saber porque é que tu pensas isso… Simpática, doce e fofa, é? … É capaz…. Mas não vou contrariar que se não depois tu não me deixas ler o que escreveste…. Acho que é isso… E tal….

**Hasu Malfoy** Ainda bem que gostas da fic…. Quanto ao nome Ginger, foi sugestão da Rute Riddle, sugestão essa que eu gostei bastante até porque se adequa bem á Ginny…. Espero que tenhas gostado desse capitulo… Brigada por comentar….Bjxs

**Youko Julia Yagami** O D/G action começou neste capitulo… e donde esse veio há muito mais… Quanto á cena da banheira, vai haver outra mas eles não vão propriamente 'cair ' na banheira…. Mas até lá ainda falta uns poucos capítulos…. Espero que tenhas gostado deste…. Brigada pelo comentário… Bjxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: A actualização não demorou e o D/G action também não…. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….. Brigada pela review…. Bjxs

Pois bem…. Sem mais reviews para agradecer acho que vou indo…. Não tenho mais nada que fazer afinal…. A próxima actualização não deve demorar muito…. Talvez na sexta actualize…. E eu sendo uma autora boazinha e tudo vou deixar um trecho do próximo capitulo… E tal….

"_Saiu do chuveiro e enrolou-se numa toalha felpuda. Caminhou até ao espelho, e depois de tirar a maior humidade do cabelo com uma toalha pequena, entreteve-se a pentear os longos cabelos ruivos. Estava tão concentrada que nem ouviu a porta a abrir e apanhou um susto de morte ao ouvir a voz do loiro bem perto._

_-Belas pernas…. – Ela deu um passo atrás, com o susto, e devido aos pés molhados e descalços, escorregou."_

Bem… Acho que é só… Vou indo e tal…. Bjxs…. FUI!!!

_Kika Felton_

_13 / 12 / 04_


	6. Cartões Misteriosos

**Capitulo 6**

_Cartões misteriosos_

Acordou e espreguiçou-se lentamente, era Domingo, não tinha pressas. Olhou para o relógio, eram onze horas. Tinha dormido até tarde, mas não era de admirar, tinha demorado bastante para adormecer.  
As coisas estavam mais claras na sua mente, mas não tão claras assim. Não queria pensar nisso naquele momento. Escolheu uma roupa qualquer do armário e caminhou até à casa de banho.   
Demorou imenso tempo no chuveiro, apenas sentindo a boa sensação da água quente a escorrer sobre o seu corpo.  
Saiu do chuveiro e enrolou-se numa toalha felpuda. Caminhou até ao espelho, e depois de tirar a maior humidade do cabelo com uma toalha pequena, entreteve-se a pentear os longos cabelos ruivos. Estava tão concentrada que nem ouviu a porta a abrir e apanhou um susto de morte ao ouvir a voz do loiro bem perto.

-Belas pernas…. – Ela deu um passo atrás, com o susto, e devido aos pés molhados e descalços, escorregou.

Draco, com os seus reflexos rápidos, passou um braço em torno da cintura dela, impedindo-a de cair. Ela acabou por ficar colada a ele, a segurar-se aos ombros dele. Eles estavam completamente colados e Draco podia sentir a humidade da toalha dela através da sua roupa.

-Desastrada, não? – Perguntou, com aquele sorriso de desdém.  
-Não fui eu que queimei o jantar de ontem… – Respondeu tentando ao máximo ignorar aquele sorrisinho.   
-Bem… Digamos que isso foi um… Acidente de percurso….  
-Oh, claro! Como é que eu não pensei nisso?  
-Ginger, pensar não é o teu forte….  
-Falou o Grande Malfoy…..  
-Não provoques Ginger…..  
-Eu? Provocar? – Perguntou fazendo-se de inocente.  
-É….. Depois não digas que eu não avisei….  
-E eu devia estar avisada? – Fingiu-se de assustada – Sobre quê?  
-Não sei….. Eu posso ser – Fingiu pensar – Perigoso….  
-Tu? Perigoso?... Só se for na cozinha mesmo….  
-Tu estás a pedi-las…..  
-Isso é uma ameaça?  
-Praticamente….  
-E o que acontece se eu te irritar mais uma vez…?  
-Oh ruiva, nem tentes imaginar….

Ele inclinou-se para a beijar mas ela voltou a cara e ele acabou por beijar o pescoço alvo dela em vez dos lábios.

-E agora? O que me vai acontecer? – Perguntou num tom divertido.  
-Será que eu fui o único a reparar que tu estás só de toalha e que e posso fazer o que me apetecer e que tu não terias força para me impedir? – Perguntou sarcástico.  
-Tu não eras capaz….

Ela começava a ficar assustada, tinha a certeza que ele não faria aquilo, mas por outro lado não estava tão certa assim.

-Mas aí é que tu te enganas….  
-Draco…. – Murmurou realmente assustada.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele a mexerem na sua cintura e fechou os olhos à espera do pior. Ele sorriu ao vê-la tão assustada e no segundo seguinte agitou vigorosamente as pontas dos dedos contra as laterais da barriga dela.  
Começou a rir, com as cócegas que ele lhe fazia. Por um segundo chegou a pensar que Draco iria fazer outra coisa, uma loucura, mas ao sentir as cócegas na sua barriga todo o medo passou. Ela ria imenso, tanto que o seu estômago começou a doer e lágrimas grossas começaram a escorrer pelas suas faces rosadas.

-Draco… Por… favor… Pára….  
-Isso é um pedido de misericórdia?  
-É um …. pedido … do que ….tu quiseres…..  
-Ainda assim não sei….  
-Draco por favor… - As cócegas tinham diminuído mas ainda não tinham cessado.  
-E o que é que eu ganho em troca?  
-O que… quiseres – Era muito difícil para ela falar. O seu estômago doía como nunca e ela não conseguia parar de rir.  
-Óptima proposta – Disse parando com as cócegas e aproximando-a do seu corpo.

Ele encarou-a, os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas provocadas pelo riso, as faces rosadas e um sorriso lindo.

-E então, o que vai ser? Fazer o jantar por ti?  
-Não, algo melhor…..  
-Ok , fazer as tuas tarefas durante toda a semana…?  
-Não é o suficiente….  
-Então?

Ele inclinou-se e tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Beijava a ruiva com vontade e com uma intensidade espantosa, comparando com o beijo trocado anteriormente.  
Quando se separaram a ruiva estava ofegante e ainda mais vermelha do que antes.

-Bom o suficiente? – Perguntou, corando mais, se possível.

Ele apenas a beijou novamente, trazendo-a de novo para junto do seu corpo.

-Gin! Draco! O almoço está na mesa! – Gritou a morena no andar de baixo.

A ruiva afastou-se do loiro atrapalhadíssima e correu até ao quarto. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e desceu as escadas dirigindo-se à cozinha.  
Draco já lá estava, sentado à mesa, e com um ar entediado, como se nada se tivesse passado.

-Oh Bela Adormecida! – Chamou Hermione – Enquanto dormias chegou uma coruja para ti.  
-Para mim?  
-É, está lá na biblioteca.

Ela saiu da cozinha e voltou pouco depois com um ramo de margaridas.

-Mione, não há nenhum vaso por aqui? – Perguntou com um enorme sorriso.  
-Há sim. Está num desses móveis, aí em baixo. Esse à tua esquerda.

A ruiva retirou um vaso que encheu com água, onde colocou o ramo.

-De quem é maninha?  
-Ainda não li o cartão.

Ginevra abriu o pequeno envelope creme e leu o cartão que aumentou mais ainda o seu sorriso.

-E então?  
-Surpresa…..  
-Gin, conta lá. Nós queremos saber…..  
-Vocês vão saber….. Mas noutro dia….  
-Mas Gin….  
-Deve ser só um namorado patético – Disse o loiro num tom azedo.  
-É isso Gin? Um namorado?  
-É o tal Derek?  
-Talvez….

Durante a refeição tentaram arrancar de Ginny alguma informação mas ela mostrou-se irredutível. Respondia sempre com um sorriso e palavras incertas e vagas.

-Mas Gin, nós temos direito de saber! – Disse o Ron, numa última tentativa.  
-E porquê?  
-Porque tu moras connosco, certo?  
-E daí? Tu não és minha mãe, és?  
-Não mas….  
-Então pronto….

O ruivo suspirou, não havia maneira alguma de fazer Ginevra falar, quanto mais insistiam mais ela sorria.

-Ok, eu desisto!  
-É bom que sim… Eu não vou dizer mesmo….

Durante toda a semana Ginevra foi questionada sobre a pessoa que lhe enviava todos aqueles presentes.

-Mas Gin, diz lá, nós conhecemos?  
-Talvez….-Ginevra Weasley! Diz pelo menos isso, conhecemo-lo ou não?  
-Weasley não sei porque tanta preocupação, deve ser só um namorado sem importância, não é Ginger?  
-E se for? Faz-te diferença?  
-Desde que ele não ponha cá os pés, não faz diferença alguma.  
-Então vais responder á minha pergunta ou não?  
-Ok Ron, sim, sim, conhecem, ou pelo menos tu conheces….  
-E é da nossa idade?  
-Quem sabe……

Acabara de chegar mais uma coruja para a ruiva, desta vez só com um cartão. Ela abriu o pequeno envelope e leu o seu conteúdo.  
Estava tão distraída que não sentiu o loiro a aproximar-se. Ele aproximou-se por trás do sofá e retirou-lhe o cartão das mãos.

_ "Querida Gin"_

Começou a ler o cartão num tom exageradamente piegas.

_"Há muito que não nos vemos. Temos que marcar um encontro um dia destes. O que achas? Um encontro para matar saudades…_

_Beijos"_

-Mas quem é ele, que nem sequer assina o cartão?  
-Não é ninguém que te interesse! Agora devolve-mo! – Ordenou pondo-se de pé no sofá.  
-Não Ginger, acho que vou guardar isto como recordação – Respondeu afastando-se um pouco do sofá e escondendo o cartão atrás das costas.  
-Dá-mo! È meu!  
-A Ginger quer o cartãozinho do namorado?  
-Quero! E é agora!  
-Oh! Então é mesmo o teu namorado?  
-É! É sim! Agora devolve!  
-Se queres tens de o vir buscar!  
-Malfoy! – Disse num tom ameaçador.  
-Sim Ginger? – Ele parecia quase inocente, naquele tom falso.  
-Devolve-me isso já! È a ultima vez que te peço.  
-Já disse, queres o cartão do namoradinho vens cá busca-lo.  
-Pois bem….

Ela saiu do sofá e caminhou até ele, com um ar ameaçador. A sua face estava vermelha e os olhos brilhantes.

-Dá-mo! Já! – Disse num tom baixo e ameaçador quando se aproximou dele.  
-Convence-me.  
-Isso é meu, e eu quero-o de volta.  
-Sabes, continuou tão convencido como antes.  
-Não é problema meu, só quero que devolvas o cartão.  
-Vá lá Ginger, faz um esforço. Dá-me só uma razão para que eu te devolva a porcaria do cartão.  
-Tu estás com ciúmes, não estás? A sério?

Ele parou com o sorrisinho irritante e encarou-a bastante sério. Logo depois ele recuperou o seu ar superior e o sorriso convencido. Esticou o braço na direcção da ruiva e pousou a sua mão direita na testa dela.

-Eu sabia! Estás em delírio! Será que foram os chocolates? È se calhar chocolates em excesso provoca febre, não sei, tenho de pesquisar sobre isso. Sinceramente, só espero que não seja contagioso.  
-Podes parar de fingir. É isso, não é? Ciúmes?

Ele voltou-se e caminhou para fora da sala atirando o cartão para trás das costas.

Será que ele estava mesmo com ciúmes? Ela nem sequer tinha pensado nisso, tinha feito aquela pergunta apenas porque lhe parecera uma boa ideia no momento, uma boa forma de tirar o sorrisinho convencido da cara dele. A reacção do loiro não tinha sido nada como ela esperava, ela pensava que ele iria rir na sua cara ou algo do género mas aquela súbita seriedade mudava as coisas. Poderia mesmo ele estar com ciúmes? Ele tinha motivos para isso? Afinal foram alguns beijos apenas, nada mais.

Ela abanou a cabeça e caminhou até ao seu quarto para responder ao cartão.

Dois dias tinham passado desde o dia em que Ginny dissera que Draco havia tido ciúmes, e ele agora tratava-a de uma maneira ligeiramente diferente. Estava mais distante, mal se cruzavam pela casa, e a ruiva só o via ás refeições. Estava farta daquela situação, e queria que ele voltasse a agir com ela como agia.

- Muito bem gente, hoje é dia de limpeza, já sabem como é. Vamos fazer o sorteio. – Disse Hermione levantando-se da mesa.

Mais uma vez eles retiraram os papéis, e assim que a ruiva desdobrou o dela, encostou-se á mesa esperando os outros irem embora. Sentiu o loiro olha-la antes de perguntar:

- O que fazes ai encostada Ginger?  
- Espero que vocês saiam para eu limpar a cozinha.

Depois de ouvir a resposta dela Draco imitou-a, encostando-se á mesa, o que fez com que ela sorrisse involuntariamente antes de olhar para ele e perguntar:

- E tu o que fazes aqui?  
- Espero que eles saiam para tu começares a limpar, que é para eu ver o que fazes, e auxiliar-te em algo que necessites.  
- Queres dizer, ajudar nas limpezas!  
- Interpreta como bem entenderes.

Depois dos outros saírem da cozinha a ruiva desencostou-se da mesa e puxou uma das cadeiras para ao pé do lava-loiça. Sabia que ele a observava, pois sentia o olhar dele em si, mas nada disse.  
Subiu para a cadeira e em seguida para o lava-loiça, decidida a limpar a parte de cima dos móveis da cozinha.

-Cuidado para não tropeçares e caíres Ginger. – Disse ele por baixo dela.  
- Não te preocupes Malfoy, eu não vou cair.  
-Mas eu não estou preocupado, apenas acho que teu namoradinho não ia achar piada nenhuma ao facto de tu te magoares ao limpar a cozinha.

Ela olhou para baixo com um sorriso que fez com que ele dissesse:

- Eu não estou com ciúmes não, podes tirar essa ideia absurda da tua cabeça oca.  
- Não é isso Malfoy….é que eu acho que ias gostar de o conhecer.

Viu o loiro revirar os olhos antes de se dirigir para o outro lado da cozinha, começando a limpar o pó das portas dos moveis.  
Algum tempo depois a ruiva desceu finalmente, e postou-se ao lado dele. Draco limpava a torradeira quando ela disse:

- Sabes eu vou traze-lo cá a casa.  
- Por mim podes traze-lo á vontade, desde que eu não esteja cá. – Resmungou aborrecido deixando a torradeira de lado e virando-se para ela.  
- Porque não o queres ver?  
- Porque ele deve de ser patético, apenas por isso.

Ginny trincou o lábio inferior para conter o sorriso, mas mesmo assim perguntou provocadora:

- Só mesmo por isso?  
- Sim Ginger.  
- De certeza?  
- Mas qual foi a parte do sim que não percebeste?  
- Eu percebi……Draco…apenas queria te ver irritado.

Ele olhou-a mortalmente bufando.

- Sabes, se tu dizes que não tens ciúmes, eu acho que não faz mal nenhum traze-lo cá quando tu cá estiveres.   
- Pois eu acho. Sabes porquê?   
- Não.   
- Porque não me apetece conviver com pessoas reles.   
-Não me convences Draco….não me convences. Sabes só vou acreditar em ti em relação aos ciúmes se tu estiveres cá quando o trouxer.   
-Tudo bem, podes traze-lo, se isso te serve de prova, podes faze-lo. Porque eu NÃO estou com ciúmes nenhuns. – Disse virando-se de costas para ela e continuando as limpezas. – Consegues deixar-me irritado.  
- É, os efeitos variam de homem para homem. – Disse ela com um sorriso superior.  
- Muito engraçadinha Ginger, muito engraçada.

Era hora de jantar e todos estavam à mesa, todos excepto Ginevra.

-Onde é que ela está? -Passou toda a tarde no quarto, a fazer o quê, não me perguntes.  
-Será que ela se está a sentir mal?  
-Quem é que se está a sentir mal? – Perguntou a ruiva sorridente entrando na cozinha.  
-Ninguém, estávamos apenas preocupados contigo – Respondeu Ron – Hei, maninha, porquê o sorriso?  
-Sorriso?  
-É. Por incrível que pareça está maior que o normal.  
-É que eu tenho uma novidade.  
-Aí sim? Qual é?  
-Eu vou traze-lo cá!  
-Quem? – Perguntou Ron confuso.  
-Weasley! È óbvio que ela está a falar do namoradinho.  
-O tal das cartas, flores e bombons?  
-É!  
-Quando? – Perguntou a morena curiosa.  
-Amanhã.

**- - - - - Fim do 6º Capitulo - - - - -**

**N/A: **Mais um capitulo…. Não teve lá grande D/G action mas também não deu para mais…. Toda a parte das limpezas na cozinha foi escrita pela Rute, durante um dos meus já famosos bloqueios totais….Feito a disclamer…. Um capitulo um tanto grande e sem revelar quem é o tal que manda todos estes presentes à Ginny… Pode ser que se revele no próximo…. Pode ser que não…Pode ser que seja o tal Derek… Pode ser que não…. é esperar para ver ou neste caso ler… Mas como foi este capítulo?

**Lullaby Night** Brigado pela review! È claro que vou continuar… Até porque ela já está toda escrita…. Para não cair em tentação de a deixar a meio… Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capiulo…. Bjxs

**Miris Malfoy:** Bom saber que lês desde o principio… e que gostas…. Espero que também gostes deste capitulo…. E dos próximos…. Brigado pelo comentário…Bjxs

**Selene Malfoy:** Brigada pela review! Ainda bem que gostaste …. E sim, viva à D/G action… Jinhuxs

**Ninde Seregon** Descrever o Draco é sempre complicado… ele não aparece tanto nos livros como gostaríamos e então cabe a cada um imagina-lo… E adoro imagina-lo desta maneira! … Ainda bem que não parece muito deslocado…. Quanto à caixa de bombons…. Talvez no próximo capitulo haja uma melhor explicação…. Espero que tenhas gostado…. Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Ana Felton** Ainda bem que as nossas fic te põem a ler Português de Portugal…. Á medida que vou escrevendo tenho a sensação que vou escrevendo cada vez mais palavras em Brasileiro…. Mas acho que já não consigo evitar…. Depois das doses astronómicas de fics que já li!.... Quanto às tuas fic… Eu comecei a ler uma, Cenário de Guerra mas devido à falta de tempo ainda não comentei…. Agora que as férias vão começar já vou ter tempo de comentar todas as fics que leio…. Brigada pela review…. Bjxs

**Kirina-Li** Brigado por comentar….A cena da cozinha ficou boa? Quando a escrevi fiquei em duvida… Principalmente aquela parte em que ele beija a mão dela… Achei que ficou meio OOC mas não consegui evitar…. Os bombons? Pois …. Não vou responder a essa pergunta agora…. Mas é só mais um capitulo…. No próximo já poderão descobrir quem foi o tal…. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Bjxs

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Brigada pela review! Ainda bem que gostaste… Foi rápido! Aqui está o sexto capitulo… Espero que também tenhas gostado deste… Bjxs

**Joana:** Curiosa?.... Isso é bom…. Quanto à fic terminar…. Bem este é o 6º capitulo e a fic tem 14 ou seja… Ainda faltam oito capítulos, sem direito a continuação, isso é certo….. espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Brigado por teres comentado… Jinhuxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ** Hoje é sexta e cá está o 6º capítulo como combinado…. Com pouca D/G action, isso é certo, mas prometo que teremos mais lá para a frente…. Espero que tenhas gostado…. Bjxs e obrigado pela review….

**Rute Riddle:** Pois era algo do género que queria escrever…. Mas tu deste logo a volta à situação e resolveste o problema logo de uma vez!... Ainda bem… Porque provavelmente ainda não tinha chegado ao meio da fic se não fosse pelas tuas frequentes ajudas!..... Tu és uma gaja da paleta! E tal…. E sabes que mais….Escreve! Já começo a ficar farta de te dizer isto! Seja em qual delas for, escreve! Eu preciso de ler, ler fics, para ser feliz! Portanto escreve se fazes favor!

**Miaka:** Bem… desta vez ficaste para o fim porque tens direito a um agradecimento especial… Agradecendo primeiro o comentário desta fic… Ainda bem que gostaste da forma como o Draco a provoca…. A principio não sabia bem como fazer isto… Até porque esta fic era para ser uma Agst em que ele morria no fim…. Ia ser sangue para todos os lados…. Mas depois a Rute convenceu-me a continuar a fic duma forma mais ligeira e ficou assim…. Meio cómica e com essa relação estranha entre eles…. O Harry…. Bem era suposto ficar um triangulo aqui na fic…. Mas parece que a minha ideia se evaporou quando me entusiasmei a escrever as provocações que eles faziam um ao outro…..E sinceramente gosto mais dela assim…. D/G/H já é comum e eu não tenho lá muito jeito para escrever cenas com o Harry…. A reacção do Ron se descobrir alguma coisa…. Bem eu não vou falar disso já porque como é de esperar vai haver confusão…. Agora a razão pela qual o teu agradecimento está no fim…. Porque tu…. Autotorturaste-te ao ler a minha antiga fic, Charmed…. Eu acho essa fic muito secante mesmo… O sacrilégio não foi nunca a teres lido mas sim o facto de teres, na realidade, lido….Só gosto mesmo é do final….Em que ele a deixa sozinha…. A continuação é sem duvida melhor….E claro que acaba de forma feliz! Depois deste agradecimento enorme só me resta esperar que tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Brigado pelas reviews …. Bjxs

Pois bem…. O próximo capitulo talvez na quinta, quem sabe antes…. Depende da minha vontade de escrever a N/A …..

Agora um trecho…. Só para não fazer desfeita:

_"Caminhou até ao frigorífico para buscar a água fresca e quase morreu de susto ao sentir um braço em torno da sua cintura. Tentou gritar mas a sua boca tinha sido coberta. Esperneou o mais que conseguiu mas parou assim que ouviu uma voz bem perto do seu ouvido._

_-Podes parar Ginger…. Sou eu – Aquela voz arrepiou-a totalmente."_

Bem…. Deixem review para me animar e tal…. **FUI!!!**

_Kika Felton_

_17/ 12/ 2004_


	7. Ciumes?

**Capitulo 7**

_Ciúmes?_

-Amanhã?

-É. Não há problema, há?

Eles acenaram negativamente enquanto ela se sentava à mesa.

-Então tudo bem. Eu trato do jantar amanhã.

Depois de jantar eles dirigiram-se para a sala e pela primeira vez, desde que a ruiva estava ali, Draco sentou-se nos sofás e não nas poltronas, como era seu costume. Ele sentou-se ao lado da ruiva, mas minimamente afastado dela.

-A que devemos tal honra, Sr. Malfoy? - Perguntou a ruiva provocativa.

-Não sei do que falas….

-Não é teu costume sentares-te connosco.

-Apeteceu-me. Eu faço tudo o que me apetece.

-Quer dizer que aqueles beijos foram só porque te apeteceu? – Perguntou baixo, de forma que só ele ouvisse.

-Basicamente.

-Basicamente?

-Sim, deu vontade e pronto.

-Agora isto é assim? Dá vontade e pronto?

-Não te ouvi reclamar, ouvi?

Ela cruzou os braços e bufou irritada chamando a atenção dos outros.

-Que foi Gin?

-Nada.

-São as saudades do namoradinho… – Provocou o loiro.

-Cala a boca Malfoy! – Rebateu irritada saindo porta a fora.

Subiu as escadas com o passo pesado e fechou a porta com força. Estava super irritada como só o loiro a conseguia deixar.

Tinha vontade de gritar aos ouvidos dele e abanar aquela cabeça loira até que ele deixasse de ser tão irritante. Era impressionante o poder que ele tinha sobre ela, qualquer coisa que ele dizia, por mais insignificante que fosse, conseguia irrita-la. Mas por outro lado ele conseguia fazer com que ela se derretesse completamente com um simples toque.

Ouviu umas batidas na porta e no segundo seguinte a morena entrou no quarto.

-Está tudo bem Gin?

-Está.

-Eu preciso falar contigo.

-Ok.

A morena caminhou até à ruiva e sentou-se na cama dela.

-Gin, passa-se alguma coisa entre ti e o Draco?

-Não. Porquê a pergunta?

-As trocas de olhares, o mau humor repentino. Não sei Gin, mas parece tudo tão estranho.

-Não…. Não se passa nada.

-Não me pareces muito convencida.

-Eu não quero falar disso Mione.

-OK. Qualquer coisa e estamos lá em baixo.

-Brigado.

A morena saiu do quarto e a ruiva preparou-se para dormir.

Passou a noite toda a ter sonhos estranhos com o loiro acordando várias vezes durante a noite. Acordou de repente, completamente suada, sem se lembrar porquê. Ainda estava escuro e Hermione dormia. Levantou-se cuidadosamente e saiu do quarto descendo as escadas escuras.

Amaldiçoou-se ao chegar à cozinha, tinha-se esquecido da varinha. Estava tudo escuro e contava apenas com a luz fraca que vinha da janela para se orientar. Não valia a pena subir as escadas se só queria um copo de água.

Caminhou até ao frigorífico para buscar a água fresca e quase morreu de susto ao sentir um braço em torno da sua cintura. Tentou gritar mas a sua boca tinha sido coberta. Esperneou o mais que conseguiu mas parou assim que ouviu uma voz bem perto do seu ouvido.

-Podes parar Ginger…. Sou eu – Aquela voz arrepiou-a totalmente.

Ele soltou-a calmamente, voltando-a para si.

-Olha só o que fizeste – Pegou na mão dele e pousou sobre o seu peito.

O coração dela estava descompassado e a respiração ofegante.

-Acontece….

-Como assim, acontece? Tu pregas-me um susto de morte e a única coisa que dizes é "acontece…."?

-Ginger, tu falas de mais.

-Incomoda-te?

-Imenso – Respondeu voltando a passar o braço em torno da cintura dela e puxando-a para um beijo fervoroso.

-Apeteceu-te, foi? – Perguntou ofegante, depois do beijo, com uma pontinha de irritação.

-Também….

Ela passou as mãos para o pescoço do loiro e puxou-o para si, retomando o beijo.

-Apeteceu-te foi? – Perguntou um tanto divertido.

-Também….

-Sabes, o teu namoradinho não vai gostar disto….

Ela soltou-se dele e recuou, olhando-o intrigada.

-E desde quando é que tu te preocupas com isso?

-Não é como se eu me preocupasse….

-Então porquê o comentário?

-Apeteceu-me….

-Agora qualquer pergunta que eu te faço a resposta é "apeteceu-me"?

-Depende das perguntas…. Mas eu não quero falar disso…

-Não? E do que queres falar então?

-Nada. Nada é o meu assunto favorito.

E sem dizer mais nada Draco saiu da cozinha deixando a ruiva para trás. Ela suspirou, já se tinha tornado um costume, ele sair deixando-a para trás.

Caminhou até ao frigorífico fazendo aquilo pelo qual tinha descido.

Voltou para o quarto mas não tornou a adormecer, tinha demais na sua cabeça. Ficou deitada durante imenso tempo, sem pensar em nada de especifico. A luz entrava pelas cortinas que cobriam a janela, dando a perceber o nascer do dia.

Levantou-se e desceu as escadas caminhando até à cozinha. Após ter feito as torradas e o café sentou-se à mesa pronta a comer.

Voltou-se por uns segundos para alcançar o açúcar que esquecera em cima da bancada e quando se voltou novamente para a mesa viu o loiro, sentado numa das cadeiras a comer uma das suas torradas.

-Hei! Isso é meu!

-Ginger, não sejas invejosa!

-Não é ser invejosa, podias ter pedido.

-Não seja por isso – Mastigou o último pedaço da torrada – Posso? – Perguntou tirando outra e fazendo a ruiva bufar de irritação.

Ela levantou-se e preparava-se para sair quando o loiro a chamou.

-Hei, Ginger, não vais comer nada?

-Um pirralho mimado tirou-me o apetite.

-Obrigado pelos elogios – Disse irónico – Mas não podes andar por aí sem comer nada.

-E o que sugeres? Que eu faça de novo o pequeno-almoço? Mas aí fico sujeita a ficar sem ele…. È melhor não….

-Será que fazes drama de tudo? – Perguntou.

Caminhou até à bancada, onde ficava a torradeira e colocou lá dentro duas fatias de pão.

-Pronto, não foi assim tão difícil, foi?

Só então ela reparou que ele estava sem camisa, tinha estado tão preocupada em responder as provocações dele que não tinha reparado nesse pequeno pormenor. Ele tornou a sentar-se e ela continuou a olha-lo.

-As torradas vão queimar… – Comentou divertido ao reparar no olhar dela.

-Hã?

-As torradas….

-Ah!... OK….

Ela caminhou até à torradeira e retirou o pão. Foi até à mesa e entreteve-se a passar a manteiga nas torradas. Sentia o olhar do loiro fixo em si mas não o encarou.

-Então, a que horas vem o teu namoradinho?

-Bem ele vem jantar…. Mas eu devo encontra-lo um pouco antes no 'Três Vassouras'. Porquê? Estás ansioso?

-Eu? Ansioso para ver o teu namorado? Ginger tu não estás bem….

-Pára de desviar o assunto.

-Ginger, não é como se eu estivesse ansioso para ver a prova do teu mau gosto…. Provavelmente com a pontaria que tu tens deve ser baixinho, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis… Não, melhor, olhos verdes….

Ela olhou-o irritada, ele devia ter um prazer imenso em provoca-la.

-É divertido irritar-me?

-Tu nem sabes o quanto… É impagável a cara que tu fazes…

-Mas não tem piada nenhuma para mim….

-Mas tem para mim, ver-te corada, com os olhos brilhantes é sem duvida alguma muito……prazeroso…

-E que outras coisas estranhas te dão prazer? – Perguntou, mas logo se arrependeu, ao ver o sorriso maldoso na cara do loiro – Não respondas! – Cortou antes que ele pudesse dizer algo – Eu não quero saber!

-Fazes uma ideia tão errada de mim Ginger….

-Faço, é? E o que ias responder?

-Isso agora……

-Agora quero saber! Estou curiosa!

-A curiosidade matou o gato…

Ela rolou os olhos e encarou-o de novo.

-Não vais dizer, pois não?

-Nem por isso….

-Mas sabes que isso é injusto…. Sempre queria saber os segredos obscuros do 'Poderoso Malfoy'…

-Vai ser preciso muito mais do que isto para descobrires os segredos de um Malfoy… – E com isto ele levantou-se e saiu da cozinha deixando a ruiva pensativa para trás.

Ela suspirou e pouco depois fez o mesmo que o loiro, saiu da cozinha. Subiu as escadas encontrando Hermione a sair do quarto.

-Bom dia Gin.

-Bom dia.

-Acordada tão cedo?

-É… Não consegui dormir muito….

-Ansiosa pela noite de hoje?

-É…

Hermione olhou-a desconfiada mas nada disse.

-Bem eu vou descer….

-Ok, eu já lá vou ter….

Viu a morena a descer as escadas e encaminhou-se para o quarto.

Passou toda a tarde a ser bombardeada com perguntas sobre o tal rapaz. Eles queriam saber tudo sobre ele antes que ele chegasse.

-Vocês vão saber tudo assim que ele chegar….

-Mas custa muito dizeres pelo menos o nome dele?

-Ai Ron, deixa de ser chato…. Ele vai estar aí logo….

O ruivo deu ombros voltando a encarar a televisão.

-Bem eu vou preparar o jantar – Disse a ruiva.

-Queres ajuda? – Ofereceu Hermione.

-Se não for pedir muito…

-Vamos…

As duas raparigas seguiram para a cozinha deixando os rapazes na sala.

-Weasley não sei como consegues estar tão calmo… Pelo que sabes o tal namorado dela pode ser um delinquente…

-Tens razão Malfoy….

-Ron deixa de dar ouvidos ao Draco…. Ele só te está a provocar…

-Mas Harry ele pode ter razão!

-E desde quando tu dás ouvidos ao que ele diz?

-É… também é verdade….

-Weasley depois não digas que eu não avisei… Por alguma razão ela não disse nada sobre ele….

-Cala a boca Draco! Tu estás com ciúmes….

-Potter não abuses….

O moreno deu ombros olhando para o amigo que parecia estar mais confuso do que nunca.

-Não te preocupes Ron, ela sabe o que faz….

----- -----

-Gin, vai vestir-te eu trato do resto.

-Sério?

-Vai lá…Eu acabo o jantar e obrigo os rapazes a pôr a mesa.

-Brigado.

Saiu da cozinha e correu até ao segundo andar. Tomou um banho rápido, colocou uma roupa limpa e preparou-se para descer.

Caminhou até à cozinha, Harry e Hermione falavam, e Ron punha a mesa, com a ajuda de Draco, ambos com um ar bastante irritado.Ela riu levemente chamando a atenção dos ocupantes da cozinha.

-Estou de saída – Avisou.

-Não te percas Ginger….

-Não te preocupes, não te vou dar esse prazer….

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar irritado que ela ignorou, voltou costas e saiu de casa.

----- -----

-Não acham que ela está a demorar muito?

-Não te preocupes Ron….. Ela deve estar a chegar…. Afinal deve estar a matar saudades… - Disse a morena fazendo o ruivo bufar irritado.

-Mas mesmo assim, estou preocupado….

-Ron ela só foi ao 'Três Vassouras' isso fica a uns metros daqui…. Não aconteceu nada.

Eles estavam todos sentados na sala esperando pela ruiva e companhia. Ouviram a porta da entrada a abrir e Ron levantou-se.

-Tem calma…. – Disse Hermione, puxando-lhe o braço, fazendo com que ele se sentasse.

A ruiva apareceu sorridente à entrada da sala.

-Então Ginger, ele deu-te com os pés…? – Perguntou ao reparar que a ruiva estava sozinha.

-Não Malfoy, não deu. Mas por falar nisso – Encarou o trio – Queria apresentar-vos uma pessoa. Entra.

Ela avançou, entrando na sala, de mãos dadas com um homem novo.

-Este é o Edmund…

-Sim, sim Ginger, o teu namorado – Cortou o loiro com ar entediado.

-Como estava a dizer – Prosseguiu ignorando parcialmente o loiro – Este é o Edmund Weasley.

Ron estava colado ao sofá mas com uma imensa cara de alívio.

-Weasley? – Perguntou Harry espantado.

-Sim, ele é o meu tio favorito.

-Mas não era suposto ser teu namorado?

-Eu, namorado da Gin? – Perguntou o homem sorrindo.

-Eles pensavam que eras meu namorado só porque me mandavas aquelas flores lindas….

-Não que eu me importasse de ter uma rapariga linda como tu ao meu lado, mas família é família…. – Disse sorrindo.

Ele era um homem novo, com uns belos olhos azuis e o costumeiro cabelo cor de fogo dos Weasley.

-Ron, nunca nos dissestes que tinhas um tio… - Comentou a morena.

-Ele é como se fosse um irmão mais velho…. È apenas mais velho que o Bill dois anos… É o irmão mais novo do meu pai… - Esclareceu Ron – Então decidiste finalmente voltar ao país de origem? – Perguntou encarando Edmund.

-É vim a trabalho…. E não pude evitar de vir ver a minha sobrinha favorita – Respondeu passando um braço em torno da cintura da ruiva.

-Pois, pois, muito sentimental, agora podemos ir jantar? – Perguntou o loiro.

-Malfoy, suponho – Comentou Edmund.

-Com muito orgulho. Alguma coisa contra?

-Nada. Apenas ouvi falar….

Ele olhou-o desconfiado e depois a ruiva que sorria.

-Aí sim? Bem ou mal?

-O suficiente para não querer ouvir mais… - Respondeu calmamente, o que irritou o loiro profundamente.

Draco ia falar algo mas foi cortado pela ruiva.

-Vamos jantar. Anda Edmund.

Saiu da sala ainda abraçada ao ruivo sendo seguida pelo trio e por Draco que estava profundamente irritado.

O jantar decorreu sem problemas apesar do mau humor evidente de Draco. Parecia uma criança amuada, sem falar com ninguém, nem mesmo quando lhe dirigiam a palavra.

-Draco, estava a falar contigo – Disse a ruiva tocando-lhe levemente no braço.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar mortal e levantou-se da mesa sem dar satisfações a ninguém.

Mais tarde nessa noite estavam todos reunidos na sala, todos excepto Draco.

-Bem, eu agradeço novamente pelo jantar mas agora tenho de ir. Amanhã começa a semana de novo e há muito trabalho para fazer.

Ele despediu-se do trio e depois da ruiva em especial.

-Gin foi muito bom ver-te de novo, continuas igualzinha…. Bem toma conta de ti… - Abraçou a sobrinha e sorriu novamente.

-Eu acompanho-te à porta…

Ela despediu-se do ruivo com outro abraço voltando novamente à sala.

-Onde está o Ron? – Perguntou vendo apenas Harry e Hermione na sala.

-Ele subiu.

-Então eu…. eu vou… subir também…- Disse saindo da sala e deixando os dois sozinhos.

Harry e Hermione tinham uma relação meio estranha. Eles nunca haviam oficializado nada, mas havia algo ali.

Ela saiu da sala mas em vez de subir como havia dito, caminhou até à biblioteca.

Estava tudo as escuras, ela tirou a varinha do bolso.

-Lu….

-Não faças isso.

Ela saltou com o susto, não sabia que ele estava ali, naquela escuridão, se soubesse talvez tivesse ido directamente para o seu quarto.

-Não sabia que estavas aqui…. Eu vou…

Sentiu a mão dele no seu braço.

-Não…

-Não o quê?

-Não é preciso ires….

-Estás muito simpático para quem ainda à pouco estava tão irritado.

Ele não respondeu, ela apenas sentiu o aperto dele a aumentar.

-Há algo que me queiras dizer? – Perguntou estranhando a atitude do loiro.

**- - - - - Fim do 7º Capitulo - - - - -**

**N/A:** Voltei! Mais um capitulo…. Finalmente o tal homem misterioso…. Não passava do tio dela…. Há que dizer que a ideia foi da Rute! Era para ser um antigo namorado dela, o Derek…. Mas a Rute teve mais uma das suas ideias brilhantes então ficou assim….

**Rute Riddle:** Gaja da paleta…. A ajudar quando eu bloqueio…. È muito bom da tua parte…. Bem não há muito que dizer, há? Ainda nenhuma de nós encontrou o tal gajo loiro e bom portanto não há tema de conversa…. Mas axo que é isso… Não achas?

**Mione G. Potter RJ:** Finalmente o 'namorado' misterioso…. Que não passava dum Weasley…. Mas foi giro escrever as cenas em que o Draco estava com ciúmes… espero que tenhas gostado…. Brigada pela review…. Bjxs

**Kirina-Li:** E a resposta da pergunta dos 100 mil euros é…. Edmund Weasley…. Resta saber quem é que fica com o dinheiro…. Eu não me importava…. Brigado por teres comentado… Jinhuxs

**Miris Malfoy:** Ainda bem que gostaste… Quanto aos ciúmes podes ter a certeza que ainda vão continuar…. Brigado por teres comentado…. Bjxs

**Miaka:** Nem namorado nem dos Slytherin… mas o efeito foi o mesmo… Uma valente carga de ciúmes…Li o teu comentário da outra fic…. Brigado por teres comentado…. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….Bjxs

**Selene Malfoy:** Brigado pela review…. D/G action a partir de agora é até dizer chega…. Depois de 5 capítulos de pasmaceira é mais do que merecido… espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…. Bjxs

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Cá está o 7º capitulo…. Espero que tenhas gostado…. Brigada pela review…. Bjxs

**Ana Bya Potter:** Os dois a namorar?!? Bem… As coisas já estiveram mais longe disso… Brigada por teres comentado…. Bjxs

Um pouco do próximo capitulo…..

_"-Há algo que me queiras dizer? – Perguntou estranhando a atitude do loiro._

_Ele não respondeu, apenas apoiou o seu corpo no dela, encostando-a à porta._

_Ginevra sentiu os lábios dele a tocarem a suavemente o seu pescoço, percorrendo-o calmamente. A ruiva ficou sem acção, sem se mexer, apenas sentindo os toques delicados do loiro._

_-Tu…tu tinhas… razão – Murmurou encaminhando os lábios para a orelha dela._

_-Tinha? – Perguntou meio desnorteada."_

Bem espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo… O próximo talvez só em Janeiro…. Se tiver tempo, antes de ir de ferias…. Comentem…. E Tal…. Bjxs… **Um Bom Natal e o Óptimo Ano Novo !!!!! FUI !!!**

_Kika Felton_

_22 / 12 / 04_


	8. Uma Longa Noite

**Capitulo 8**

_Uma Longa Noite_

Ele não respondeu, ela apenas sentiu o aperto dele a aumentar.

-Há algo que me queiras dizer? – Perguntou estranhando a atitude do loiro.

Ele não respondeu, apenas apoiou o seu corpo no dela, encostando-a à porta.

Ginevra sentiu os lábios dele a tocarem a suavemente o seu pescoço, percorrendo-o calmamente. A ruiva ficou sem acção, sem se mexer, apenas sentindo os toques delicados do loiro.

-Tu…tu tinhas… razão – Murmurou encaminhando os lábios para a orelha dela.

-Tinha? – Perguntou meio desnorteada.

Os toques do loiro estavam a deixa-la tonta e ela segurou-se ao pescoço dele, com medo de cair.

-Tinhas…

-Aí sim? – Conseguiu murmurar.

Não tinha vontade alguma de ouvir a resposta dele, a única coisa que desejava no momento era sentir os lábios dele nos seus, com aquela vontade que era habitual.

-Sim…

Os lábios dele beijavam a zona um pouco abaixo da orelha dela, fazendo-a tremer cada vez que falava.

Ela tirou as mãos do pescoço do loiro pousando-as nas laterais da cara dele. Puxou-o levemente fazendo com que ele a encarasse.

-Eu tinha razão à cerca do quê?

Ela sentia os olhos dele pousados nela mas devido à escuridão não os conseguia ver. Ele desviou a cara, tentando evitar a resposta a tal pergunta.

-À cerca do quê? – Perguntou novamente.

Sentiu o aperto do loiro diminuir e gradualmente o corpo dele a deixar o seu. Ele afastou-se dela, tanto que deixou de ser possível continuar encostada à porta e com as mãos na face dele.

-Diz-me Draco…. Eu quero saber – Insistiu novamente recebendo como resposta apenas o silêncio.

-Draco…? – Chamou passados alguns minutos de silencio – Draco!

-Ciúmes ok?!? – Respondeu meio contrariado – Tinhas razão em relação aos ciúmes!

Ginevra sorriu, então sempre era verdade, Draco tinha sentido ciúmes dela.

-Ciúmes?

A ruiva ouviu uma batida forte na madeira e depois o rapaz a praguejar em tom baixo. Eles permaneceram no silêncio até que Draco decidiu falar.

-Sabes, os Malfoy não sentem ciúmes…. – Ele fez uma pausa esperando uma resposta da ruiva mas ela limitou-se a ouvi-lo - ….Mas também não gostam de partilhar….

-Ah…. – Ela não foi capaz de dizer mais nada, ainda estava em estado de choque depois da declaração de Draco.

Ela não esperava nada do género, não esperava que ele admitisse que estava com ciúmes e muito menos que não gostava de a partilhar.

Então instalou-se um silêncio pesado na biblioteca. Nenhum deles se mexeu ou pronunciou algo. Ginevra continuou encostada à porta e Draco algures perto da secretária.

-Eu….eu vou subir – Disse a ruiva num tom baixo.

Sem esperar resposta do loiro abriu a porta da biblioteca. Olhou para trás, vendo o loiro sentado à secretária, com os cotovelos apoiados nesta e a cara enterrada nas mãos, iluminado pelo veio de luz que entrava através da porta entreaberta. Subiu as escadas devagar, ainda com as palavras do loiro na cabeça.

----- -----

-Maninha o que se passa?

-Sim, pareces preocupada!

-Não foi nada.

-Tens a certeza?

-Tenho Fred.

Os irmãos afastaram-se e ela respirou fundo. Na realidade ela estava preocupada sim. Draco não tinha aparecido para o almoço, ao contrário dos outros três, e nenhum deles sabia do loiro.

"Deve estar em trabalho" – Dissera Hermione, vendo o estado de preocupação da ruiva.

Tinha o coração apertado por não saber nada dele e além do mais sentia saudades. Ele sempre a irritava quando ia a casa à hora do almoço.

Ginevra abanou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamento e concentrou-se no seu trabalho.

----- -----

-O que foi Gin?

-Nada Mione….

-Sério? Então porque é que o teu comer está todo no prato enquanto nós já acabamos a refeição?

-Ah…. Eu…eu não tenho fome….

-Mas estas a sentir-te bem? – Perguntou Ron preocupado.

-Óptima – Respondeu não muito convicta, facto que os outros repararam.

-Não te preocupes, ele deve estar a chegar… – Sussurrou Harry ao seu ouvido enquanto caminhavam até à sala.

Ela olhou-o questionadoramente. Seria ela assim tão transparente?

Enquanto os outros se instalavam nos sofás ela caminhou até à biblioteca. Escolheu um livro ao acaso e retornou à sala. Sentou-se numa das poltronas perto da lareira, agora acesa, inconscientemente na poltrona onde Draco se costumava sentar.

-Eu vou subir, já é tarde – Ouviu Ron dizer.

Olhou par o relógio que marcava perto de uma da manhã. Não tinha dado pelo passar do tempo, estava demais preocupada com o loiro. Não tinha parado de pensar nele em todo o dia, qualquer coisa e o seu pensamento acabava nele.

Suspirou, não era para ser assim, não era para ter aqueles sentimentos por ele, fossem quais fossem esses sentimentos.

-Gin, vais continuar aí? – Perguntou Hermione algum tempo depois.

-Eu não tenho sono.

-Tudo bem, eu e o Harry vamos subir, boa noite.

-Boa noite Gin.

Ela respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça voltando a olhar para o livro sem o mínimo de interesse.

Ficou assim por muito tempo, fixando o livro sem que os seus olhos focassem as palavras, com o pensamento bem longe.

Suspirou novamente, confusa e irritada consigo mesma. Não era mais uma criança, uma adolescente, para se apaixonar por qualquer um que a beijasse.

Então era isso? Ela estava apaixonada por ele? Não, apaixonada não…. Não podia ser, podia? Ela nem sequer o conhecia direito… Eles moravam na mesma casa isso era certo e ela conhecia algumas das manias dele mas daí a apaixonar-se ia outro tanto.

Agora sim ela estava confusa, não sabia classificar aquele sentimento, isto é, se houvesse classificação possível.

Sentiu os seus olhos a ficarem pesados, o sono e cansaço a invadirem-na e lentamente se deixou ir, enroscando-se sobre si mesma e apoiando a cabeça no braço da poltrona.

Acordou estremunhada, com o som da porta da rua a bater. Olhou para o relógio que marcava quatro e meia. Certamente que não seria ninguém a sair então só poderia ser Draco.

Levantou-se da poltrona um pouco tonta de sono e caminhou para fora da sala, encontrando Draco a dirigir-se para a cozinha.

-Onde tens estado? Estávamos preocupados…. – Não era preciso ela ter dito aquilo, a sua preocupação era evidente no seu tom de voz.

-A sério Ginger? – Perguntou sarcástico – Não é como se alguém se preocupasse comigo – Respondeu sem se voltar.

Ele estava de costas para a ruiva, com os braços apoiados na bancada da cozinha.

-É obvio que nos preocupamos, afinal tu moras connosco.

-Só isso? – Perguntou voltando-se finalmente.

Os seus olhos estavam brilhantes e ganhavam gradualmente uma tonalidade avermelhada.

Ela não respondeu, apenas o observou a caminhar até à porta onde ela permanecia. Ele chegou tão próximo que Ginevra pode sentir o forte cheiro a álcool que ele exalava. Então ela percebeu o porquê dos olhos brilhantes e avermelhados, ele havia bebido demais.

-Porquê? Porquê Draco? – Perguntou passando a mão na face dele.

Ele não respondeu, apenas enterrou a face no ombro dela, por entre a cascata de cabelos vermelhos da rapariga, abraçando-a com força pela cintura.

Ficaram assim durante imenso tempo, apenas abraçados, colados um ao outro.

-Draco? – Chamou – Vem…. È melhor irmos dormir….

-Mas eu não quero…. Eu quero ficar contigo….

-Anda Draco – Disse afastando-se dele e pegando-lhe na mão.

Ele murmurou qualquer coisa que a ruiva não ouviu. Ela puxou-o pela mão e levou-o até à sala.

-Eu acho melhor dormires – Disse enquanto o obrigava a deitar-se no sofá.

-Tu és linda, sabias? – A voz dele estava embargada e os olhos cada vez mais brilhantes e apesar de tudo ele tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

Ela sorriu levemente enquanto o via aconchegar-se no sofá.

-Tu não sabes o que dizes…. Bem eu vou subir… Boa noite….

Ela voltou costas mas o loiro pegou-lhe no pulso puxando-a para si. Ela ficou deitada no sofá, encostada ao peito dele. Draco apoiou a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço dela e passou-lhe um braço em torno da cintura.

-Boa noite – Murmurou enquanto a apertava ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

Acordou com um respirar pesado bem no seu ouvido. Tentou mexer-se mas o seu corpo estava totalmente evolvido e ela estava incapacitada de se mover. Piscou os olhos lentamente para se habituar à claridade que havia na sala. Rodou um pouco para o seu lado esquerdo só para encarar Draco adormecido. Ele respirava pesadamente e mantinha um fraco sorriso no rosto.

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo tão calmo, era tão diferente do que estava habituada.

Por mais que tentasse não iria ser capaz de sair daquele abraço, Draco mantinha o seu braço esquerdo apertado fortemente em torno da cintura sua e as pernas dele estavam entrelaçadas nas dela, impedindo movimentos de grande amplitude. Mas Ginny não queria sair dali, não queria quebrar aquele contacto. Ela aninhou-se no peito do loiro fechando os olhos novamente.

Era tão bom sentir o perfume dele, ainda que misturado com o forte cheiro do álcool. Os cabelos loiros estavam espalhados ao acaso, caindo para a face do rapaz. Ginevra ergueu a mão direita e afastou suavemente as mexas de cabelo da face dele. Tocava levemente na face dele, contornando os traços da sua expressão. Deslizou a mão desde a face dele até ao pescoço e depois para a nuca. Os seus dedos faziam pequenos movimentos circulares na nuca do rapaz.

Viu um sorriso a formar-se na cara de Draco e logo depois ouviu um leve ronronar. Ela retirou a mão da nuca dele mas logo Draco se pronunciou.

-Continua, por favor… - Pediu sem abrir os olhos.

Ela sorriu continuando logo em seguida com os pequenos movimentos circulares. Draco, como resposta, abraçou-a ainda com mais força, puxando-a completamente para si.

Ele abriu lentamente os olhos e encarou a ruiva á sua frente.

-Como é que te sentes? – Perguntou a ruiva ao reparar na dificuldade dele de abrir os olhos.

-Para além desta dor de cabeça infernal está tudo bem…..

Ela tirou a mão da nuca dele e passou-a levemente pela testa afastando as madeixas loiras. Ginny esticou-se, na medida do possível, para beijar a testa do loiro mas acabou por dar um beijo na cana do nariz.

-Sabes, o que eu disse ontem era verdade…. – Comentou o loiro encarando-a.

-E o que foi que tu disseste ontem?

-Que tu és linda….

-Ontem estavas bêbado e hoje de ressaca…. Não há como confiar no que dizes…. – Respondeu divertida.

-Parece que vou ter de fazer um esforço para soar credível…. - Ela acenou divertida – Pois bem…. Eu Draco Malfoy acho que a Ginevra Weasley é linda ….

-E isso soou tudo menos credível! – Disse começando a rir da cara de espanto do loiro.

-E posso saber o porquê?

-Porque tu nunca no teu estado normal me chamarias Ginevra… Eu sou a Ginger, lembras-te? – Perguntou sorridente.

-Não seja por isso …. Eu acho a Ginger linda…. Está bom assim?

-À falta de melhor… - Disse divertida – …vai ter mesmo de ser….

Ginevra recebeu como resposta do loiro um beijo fervoroso, de cortar a respiração.

-O que é que estavas a dizer? – Perguntou fixando os olhos castanhos da rapariga.

-Que não havia melhor….

-Foi o que eu percebi…. – Murmurou antes de tornar a beija-la.

-Tu não tens que ir trabalhar? – Perguntou alguns minutos depois.

-Nem por isso… - Respondeu manhoso.

Ela libertou-se um pouco do abraço tendo acesso ao relógio de pulso.

-Eu já devia estar na loja! – Disse alarmada levantando-se do sofá.

-Não podes pedir folga aos teus irmãos? Só hoje? – Perguntou com cara de cachorrinho abandonado, bem diferente da sua usual.

-É…. Os gémeos não se vão importar se eu só for à tarde….

-Ou se não fores de todo…. – Completou com um enorme sorriso.

-Com uma condição.

-Todas….

-Levanta-te desse sofá agora! – Disse estendendo-lhe a mão para o ajudar.

Draco em vez de se levantar puxou-a para si.

-Hei! Eu disse….

Não terminou a frase porque foi beijada por Draco.

-Draco, pára!

-Tu não queres que eu pare… - Murmurou ao ouvido dela retornando a beijar o pescoço alvo da rapariga.

-Não… Mas eles devem estar a chegar para o almoço….

-E depois?

-E depois que o Ron vai ter um ataque… E eu quero evitar cenas….

Ele prosseguiu com os beijos como se não tivesse ouvido nada do que a ruiva tinha dito.

-Draco, nãos estás a facilitar…. A sério….

Ele afastou-se dela contrariado e cerca de dois minutos depois o trio chegava a casa. Ginny aproveitou a chegada deles para tomar um bom banho.

Quanto tornou a descer as escadas já Harry preparava o almoço.

-Os outros?

-A Mione está provavelmente na biblioteca, o Ron na sala e o Draco disse que ia tomar banho.

-Queres ajuda? – Ofereceu-se a ruiva.

-Não te preocupes, está quase pronto…. Mas agradecia que fosses chamar o Ron e a Mione….

Ela assentiu e caminhou até à sala.

-Ron vai pôr a mesa – E saiu da sala antes que o irmão pudesse contestar.

Andou até à biblioteca e bateu à porta antes de entrar.

-Entra.

-Mione o almoço está pronto.

-Ok. Gin eu reparei que tu não dormiste no quarto….

-Pois… Eu bem…. O Draco chegou…. E depois….hã…. Pois…

-E eu também reparei em vocês os dois hoje de manhã no sofá….

-Mione por favor…

-Eu não digo nada ao Ron… Está descansada….

-Brigada – Disse a sorrir, sorriso esse que foi retribuído pela morena.

-Então Malfoy, não vais trabalhar da parte da tarde? – Perguntou Ron quando já estavam todos à mesa.

-Não creio…..

-Mas há montes de trabalho a fazer….

-Não comeces Ron, se for preciso eu faço a parte dele – Disse a morena sorrindo levemente para a ruiva à sua frente.

O ruivo encolheu os ombros e continuou a comer como se nada se passasse. Nunca Ginny estivera tão ansiosa para o termino de uma refeição. Assim que o trio fosse embora ela ficaria novamente a sós com o Draco.

Foi com alívio que os viu sair de casa depois do almoço. Mal eles saíram sentiu os braços do loiro em torno da sua cintura.

-E agora? – Perguntou ela ao sentir os lábios dele levemente sobre o seu pescoço.

-Agora? Agora temos uma tarde toda para aproveitar – Respondeu sugestivamente.

**- - - - - Fim do 8º capitulo - - - - -**

* * *

**N/A:** Bem aqui está mais um capitulo…. Com um final bem sugestivo digo eu…. Adorei escrever este capitulo, é um dos meus favoritos, principalmente a parte em que ele está bêbado….

**Kirina-Li:** Tinhas realmente razão…. Ele estava era com ciúmes… Bem espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…. Brigado por teres comentado… Bjxs

**Rute Riddle:** Nada a dizer… O próximo capitulo é que é! Não é? Deve de ser… Bem não tenho muito mais a dizer….Jinhus

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Brigado por teres comentado….Pois…. Quanto ao H/H não há muito a fazer agr… A fic já está escrita…. Mas não vai haver muitas cenas com eles os dois…. De qualquer maneira espero que gostes…. Bjxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ:** Eu não sou tão má ao ponto de só actualizar em Janeiro… Aqui está o 8º capitulo… espero que tenhas gostado…. Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Selene Malfoy:** Brigado pela review…. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste…. Bjxs

**Joana:** Não era capaz de demorar muito… espero que tenhas gostado… Brigado pelo comentário… Bjxs

**Ana Bya Potter:** Não foi antes do Natal mas foi antes do ano novo… Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Miris Malfoy:** Aqui está ele … espero que tenhas gostado… Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Miaka:** Brigado pelo comentário… espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Bjxs

**Maki:** Ainda bem que gostaste…. Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Trecho:**_ "-E agora? – Perguntou ela ao sentir os lábios dele levemente sobre o seu pescoço._

_-Agora? Agora temos uma tarde toda para aproveitar – Respondeu sugestivamente._

_-Isso é uma sugestão?_

_-Uma não, várias…."_

Bem comentem e tal eu vou de viagem e até era bom chegar e ter a caixa de correio cheia de reviews….. Ou não…. De qlq maneira obrigado aos que comentaram as minhas shorts…. Bjxs ….**FUI!!!**

_Kika Felton_

_27/12/04_


	9. E uma tarde ainda mais longa

**Capitulo 9**

_E uma tarde ainda mais longa_

-E agora? – Perguntou ela ao sentir os lábios dele levemente sobre o seu pescoço.

-Agora? Agora temos uma tarde toda para aproveitar – Respondeu sugestivamente.

-Isso é uma sugestão?

-Uma não, várias….

-E o que sugeres?

-Fazemos o que quiseres… Na divisão que quiseres - Acrescentou com um sorriso perverso.

-Então podemos começar aqui…. – Disse voltando-se para ele.

Ele ergueu-a alguns centímetros beijando-a suavemente. Ginevra passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e as pernas em torno da cintura, colando o seu corpo ao dele.

Sentiu as mãos dele nas suas costas, e em seguida ele começou a caminhar em direcção á sala. Sentou-a no sofá e afastou os lábios dos dela olhando-a.

Passou as mãos pela face dela e perguntou:

- Já não estou bêbado?

- Não.

- Nem com ressaca pois não?

- Não.

- Então se eu voltar a dizer que és linda acreditas?

Ela sorriu e em seguida olhou-o divertida dizendo:

- Eu acredito, se o provares.

- Mas eu posso faze-lo.

- Óptimo.

Ele levou seus lábios ao pescoço dela, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos para sentir melhor os lábios suaves dele. Levou suas mãos aos cabelos dele acariciando-os.

Draco beijou-a por baixo da orelha, subindo até voltar a encontrar os lábios dela. Começou a trincar suavemente o lábio superior da ruiva, e depois o inferior, fazendo-a sorrir.

Uma das mãos dele estava na cintura dela e a outra dirigiu-se para a nuca da rapariga, em seguida o beijo tornou-se mais arrebatador e fervoroso. Ela ia sentindo aos poucos o corpo dele tombar sobre o seu, e quando deu por si estava deitada no sofá, com ele por cima.

Draco apoiou o peso do corpo nos cotovelos o que fez com que os seus cabelos caíssem para a frente da face e batessem na cara dela. Ginny riu, afastando as madeixas loiras pondo-as atrás das orelhas dele.

- Sabes, devias de sorrir assim sempre.

- Acho que já disseste isso por outra vez.

- É, devo de ter dito.

Ela puxou-o pelo pescoço voltando a juntar os lábios para um beijo fervoroso e de cortar a respiração. Mais uma vez eles se afastaram e a ruiva conseguiu afastar o corpo dele do seu. Levantou-se do sofá olhando para o loiro que estava intrigado com o comportamento dela.

- O que foi? Porque te levantaste?

- Hum….nada….sabes eu acho que tu não me consegues apanhar – Disse ela antes de sair da sala a correr.

Draco viu-a a subir as escadas e só então decidiu correr atrás dela. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois, e foi encontra-la na ponta do corredor encostada á parede.

-Sabes, acabaste de cometer um enorme erro Ginger.

-Sim? Porque Draco?

-Porque ai ficas sem saída.

-Provavelmente. E então?

-Então que eu estou muito chateado por teres saído a correr de ao pé de mim.

-Assim tão chateado?

-Mais – Respondeu sorrindo e aproximando-se perigosamente dela.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido, Draco aproximou-se dela e quando estava bem próximo viu-a tirar as mãos de trás das costas e atirar-lhe para a cara agua.

Ouviu-a rir, e quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu-a a tentar fugir. Assim que ela passou pelo seu lado ele segurou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a para si.

- Agora é que fizeste mesmo asneira.

Ela continuava a rir descontroladamente, ficando incrivelmente vermelha. O loiro abanou a cabeça salpicando-a com água que tinha nos cabelos e em seguida encostou-a á porta que estava atrás dela e prensou-a com o seu corpo.

As mãos dele foram para as ancas da ruiva segurando-a, e os lábios para os dela beijando-a arrebatadoramente.

Quando ele se afastou, ela viu-o a tirar a varinha do bolso de trás das calças e a murmurar algo para a porta que sinceramente ela não queria saber o que era, estava mais interessada em olha-lo. Em seguida ouviu a porta a abrir.

Sentiu uma das mãos dele nas suas costas, enquanto que a outra abria a porta. Ele empurrou-a para dentro do quarto e voltou a fechar a porta, com um pontapé.

Ginny olhou em volta, era a primeira vez que estava no quarto dele, e pode concluir que era super ordenado e arrumado. Os livros da estante estavam ordenados por ordem alfabética, os papéis da secretaria totalmente alinhados. E teria reparado em mais pormenores se ele não a enlaçasse pela cintura e começasse a beijar o pescoço dela.

Tombou a cabeça para o lado, e sentiu os braços dele levantarem-na alguns centímetros. O rapaz aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se e sentando-a por entre as suas pernas.

Parou de beijá-la e encostou o queixo no ombro dela, inspirando o perfume por segundos, deixando-a olhar em volta é vontade.

- Explica-me porque é que a porta está fechada com um feitiço.

- Porque não gosto que entrem no meu quarto.

- Mas eu….

- Tu estas aqui para fins diferentes.

- Sério? E que fins são esses Sr. Malfoy?

- Nenhuns que tu não querias – Respondeu rindo.

Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros do loiro e empurrou-o até que ele estivesse totalmente deitado na cama.

-Vamos divertir-nos….

-Tu nem sabes o quanto – Respondeu divertida.

Inclinou-se para a frente de forma a alcançar os lábios do loiro. Provocou-o mordiscando levemente ora o lábio superior ora o lábio inferior dele. Depois afastou-se só para encontrar Draco olhando-a ansiosamente.

As mãos dela avançaram para os primeiros botões da camisa dele, ainda molhada pela água. Ela desapertava os botões lentamente provocando o rapaz. Quando ela desapertou o último dos botões Draco suspirou fazendo com que ela risse.

-Tem calma… – Murmurou ela divertida.

Afastou a camisa do torso do loiro e observou-o por uns momentos. Passou os dedos levemente ao longo do tronco dele parando junto à linha das calças. Por um momento Draco esperou que ela continuasse mas Ginny não o fez.

A ruiva voltou a inclinar-se mas desta vez os seus lábios não se encaminharam para os lábios do loiro e sim para os seus peitorais. Draco ao sentir o toque suave da ruiva contraiu todos os músculos.

-Cócegas?

Ele não respondeu.

-Então… este é um dos segredos obscuros do 'Poderoso Malfoy'?... Cócegas…. Quem diria….

Inclinou-se e passou os lábios no peito dele, agora descontraído. Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, Draco trocou de lugar com ela, deixando-a deitada.

-Minha vez….

Ele olhou-a. Os cabelos ruivos espalhados, contrastavam com os lençóis escuros, o peito subia e descia rapidamente devido à respiração descompassada, os olhos estavam brilhantes, ansiosos, e tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto.

-Então? – Perguntou impaciente.

-Ginger…. A paciência é uma virtude....

-Mas não nestas alturas – Respondeu fazendo o loiro rir.

Ele começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa dela, vagarosamente, fazendo-a trincar o lábio inferior de ansiedade. Era certo que ele também estava desejoso de se livrar daquela roupa, mas ela ficava tão incrivelmente maravilhosa ansiosa por baixo dele.

Quando estavam todos desabotoados ele levou os lábios ao colo dela, fazendo-a tremer ligeiramente. Depositou beijos suaves em todo o colo descendo em seguida, dirigindo-se para a barriga dela.

Voltou a erguer-se, e encontrou a ruiva com os olhos semicerrados, sorriu perante a imagem dela, e levou seus lábios aos dela, para um beijo calmo e delicado.

Enquanto a beijava mantinha as mãos na barriga dela, e estas começaram a mover-se dirigindo-se para as calças dela, e começou a desaperta-las, vagarosamente.

Voltou a ficar sentado sobre a cintura dela, e puxou-a delicadamente sentando-a. Suas mãos tiraram a camisa dela desapertada do corpo, e atirou-a para longe, e ela fez exactamente o mesmo com a dele.

As mãos dele caminharam para as costas dela, subindo até á zona do soutien dela. Desapertou-o, e ela retirou-o em seguida.

Draco voltou a deita-la na cama, e ficou alguns segundos a olhá-la.

- Vais olhar apenas?

- Não, podes ter a certeza disso.

Ela riu, vendo-o inclinar-se de novo sobre o seu corpo, sentiu os lábios dele depositarem beijos suaves no seu pescoço, no seu colo, e eles iam descendo perigosamente, fazendo-a suspirar profundamente.

Minutos depois ele voltou a erguer-se e em seguida levantou-se, puxando as calças dela, e atirando-as para um canto qualquer do quarto. Viu-a sentar-se quando se aproximou da cama.

Ginny passou com as unhas no peitoral dele fazendo-o sorrir, e mais uma vez suas mãos pararam junto á linha das calças, mas desta vez ela não parou, começou a desapertar o botão, e depressa ele a ajudava a livrar-se das calças.

Voltou a deita-la na cama, e deitou-se por cima dela encarando-a. Ela sorria largamente, fazendo-o sorrir de volta.

Fechou os olhos quando as mãos dela foram para a sua face, e ela o acariciou, mexendo em seguida no seu cabelo, já seco e despenteando, começando a rir.

- Só ris quando não deves. Isto está muito perigoso para o teu lado Ginger.

- Nada perigoso Draco…. Muito pelo contrário.

- Sério? Bom saber.

Ele beijou-a arrebatadoramente sentindo as mãos dela percorrer suas costas com avidez. Tornou a deita-la e afastou-se um pouco olhando-a. Ela era tão perfeita aos seus olhos, a pele clara salpicada por enumeras sardas, os cabelos rubros espalhados na cama, emoldurando a sua face, quase angelical.

Ginevra sorriu nervosa ao ser observada assim por Draco, era tão estranho estar ali sobre o olhar penetrante dele.

Ele pousou as mãos na lateral da barriga dela e lentamente deslizou-as até à última peça de roupa da ruiva. Ele livrou-a da peça de roupa e encarou-a e a única palavra que encontrou para descrever a expressão dela foi adorável. Ela encarava-o ansiosa, trincando levemente o lábio inferior, com as bochechas rosadas que naquele momento pareciam desprovidas de sardas.

Ele deitou-se sobre ela, beijando-a calmamente. A rapariga começou a fazer movimentos circulares na nuca do rapaz fazendo-o ronronar ao seu ouvido.Ele desviou os seus lábios para o pescoço dela, depois para o colo descendo ao longo do ventre dela. Parou junto do umbigo dela ao sentir as mãos suaves da rapariga nos seus cabelos.Encarou-a só para a ver de olhos semicerrados esperando o que viria a seguir. Ele sorriu, com os lábios ainda de encontro à barriga dela, o que a fez sorrir também.

Ele alcançou os lábios dela beijando-a fervorosamente. Ela não reagiu durante uns segundos, não esperava pelo beijo, mas logo depois correspondeu com tanta intensidade como o loiro.As mãos dela desceram do cabelo dele e encaminharam-se para o boxers fazendo-os deslizar.

-Estamos com pressa? – Murmurou de encontro ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer.

-Muita… - Respondeu, com a respiração acelerada.

Draco deslizou uma das suas mãos ao longo da lateral do corpo da rapariga e com um movimento suave afastou as pernas da ruiva, encaixando-se no meio delas.

Eles beijavam-se com vontade, uma vontade inigualável. Ginevra trincou o lábio superior do loiro quando o corpo dele encaixou totalmente no dela.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos só para ver o olhar preocupado de Draco sobre ela. Ela sorriu fracamente e ele começou a movimentar-se calmamente, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos.

O movimento, que antes era calmo começou a aumentar, fazendo a ruiva suspirar cada vez mais frequentemente.

O ritmo rápido e constante fazia a ruiva gemer baixinho, bem perto do ouvido do rapaz. Ela passou as pernas em torno da cintura dele, para o sentir melhor e Draco, em resposta, aumentou o ritmo.

Depressa chegaram ao seu limite, por entre gemidos e suspiros. Draco deixou-se cair ao lado da ruiva, exausto, gastando as últimas energias para puxar o lençol, cobrindo o seu corpo e o da ruiva.

Ela respirava apressadamente e Draco sentia a respiração dela de encontro ao seu peito. Mantinha o seu corpo junto ao dela, abraçando-a pela cintura. Ginny tinha as pernas entrelaçadas nas dele e passeava preguiçosamente o dedo indicador pelo peito do rapaz.

Ela encarou o loiro, ele estava com os olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto. Ela esticou-se um pouco, o suficiente para o beijar de leve. Depois deslizou a mão desde o peito dele até à nuca, onde encontrou o ponto frágil do rapaz.Ele ronronou levemente, fazendo a ruiva rir. Era maravilhoso vê-lo a render-se a uma simples carícia quando tudo o resto parecia não o afectar.

-Qual é a piada Ginger? – Perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

-O _'Todo Poderoso Malfoy'_ a ronronar que nem um gatinho.

-Tu não devias provocar-me… Não quando te encontras numa situação tão…comprometedora….

-Mas eu quero provocar-te….

-Ginger, Ginger… Quem brinca com o fogo queima-se….

Ela não respondeu, apenas riu. Ergueu-se, soltando-se do abraço do loiro e puxou o lençol para si, envolvendo-se com ele.

-E posso saber onde é que a menina vai? – Perguntou enquanto Ginevra saía da cama e caminhava em direcção à porta.

-Tomar banho…. – Respondeu simplesmente.

-Sozinha? Nem pensar….Não há lugar para mim nesse lençol?

-Pensando bem até há….

Ele caminhou até ela e abriu o lençol envolvendo-se também com ele. Ginny riu quando ele a pegou no colo e a levou até à casa de banho.

Sem a pousar caminhou até ao chuveiro abrindo a água no máximo. Enquanto a água aquecia ele levou-a até à bancada da casa de banho, onde a sentou. Beijava o seu colo descoberto e o seu pescoço, deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas.

-Acho que a água já está quente o suficiente…. – Murmurou, fazendo com que ele parasse de morder o seu pescoço.

-Tens razão – Respondeu vendo de relance o espelho, por de trás da ruiva, completamente embaciado.

Draco pegou novamente na ruiva e deixando para trás o lençol levou-a até ao chuveiro. Ela tremeu ao sentir a água quente a escorrer pelas suas costas. O espaço no chuveiro não era muito, afinal era pensado para uma pessoa e não duas, mas ainda assim a proximidade não era problema para eles.

Ele beijou-a fervorosamente enquanto a pousava no chão. As mãos dele corriam livres pelo corpo dela, sem quaisquer restrições.Ginny passou as mãos para o pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto.

-Eu lembro-me de ter dito que vinha tomar banho….

-E daí? – Perguntou afastando os seus lábios do pescoço dela por uns segundos, voltando logo de seguida ao que fazia.

-Isto não é o que eu chamo de tomar banho….

-Mas é melhor….

-É….. Mas mesmo assim….

-Os teus desejos são as minhas ordens – Disse num tom sério que fez a ruiva rir – Muito bem… vamos ao banho….

Ele encheu uma das mãos com um gel de banho cheiroso que começou a espalhar no corpo da ruiva. Passava as mãos suavemente pelo corpo dela, no ventre, nas coxas, nos seios, com movimentos calmos e circulares.

Ela deliciava-se com o toque dele, calmo sobre a sua pele. Estava de costas para o loiro com a curvatura do pescoço apoiada no ombro dele.

-O banho está bom? – Perguntou ao ouvido dela.

-Hum…

Ele sorriu de encontro ao pescoço dela enquanto a apertava mais contra si. Passou novamente as mãos pelo corpo delicado da ruiva livrando-a da espuma.

Draco desligou a água e saiu do chuveiro voltando logo a seguir com uma toalha felpuda nas mãos. Ele envolveu-a com a toalha e pegou-a novamente ao colo.

-E agora? – Perguntou ele depois de um beijo sôfrego.

-Eu acho que não vi bem o interior do teu quarto…. – Respondeu divertida.

-Podemos tratar disso agora mesmo.

Caminhou com ela ao colo de volta ao quarto. Deitou-a suavemente na cama e olhou-a. Naquela altura ela parecia ainda mais perfeita do que antes. A sua pele, para além das sardas era salpicada por inúmeras gotas de água que escorriam lentamente de acordo com os seus movimentos, os cabelos, molhados, espalhados sobre a cama manchavam as almofadas e o sorriso completava a visão, que naquele momento ele chamaria de perfeita.

Engatinhou sobre ela deitando-se gentilmente, apoiado nos cotovelos. O seu corpo molhado também coberto apenas por uma toalha estava colado ao dela, os cabelos loiros, húmidos caíam para a face da rapariga fazendo-a sorrir. Draco beijou-a calmamente e depois enterrou a sua face no ombro dela, sentindo o perfume que a pele molhada dela exalava.

Ficaram assim durante imenso tempo, Draco com a face enterrada no pescoço de Ginny, sentindo o perfume suave da rapariga e ela acariciando aquela zona sensível da nuca do rapaz, com as pernas entrelaçadas nas dele.

**- - - - - Fim do 9º Capitulo - - - - -**

* * *

**N/A:** …Este é um dos melhores capítulos da fic, ou pelo menos para mim…. Claro que se não fosse novamente a Rute a escrever quase todo o inicio do capitulo eu ainda estaria numa depressão profunda e sem qualquer imaginação…. Mas uma vez que ela fez caridade neste e noutros capítulos a fic já está terminada….

**Rute Riddle:** Bom capitulo este, não? Ainda estou revoltada com o …. não deu para postar um grande comentário no ultimo capitulo da Filha da Profecia e agr não dá para comentar a continuação…. Tou mesmo revoltada…..

**Ana Bya Potter:** Bem este final não foi tão abrupto quanto o outro…. Espero que tenhas gostado…. Bjxs e obrigado pelo comentário….

**Kirina-Li** Vou comentar a tua fic assim que o FF se dignar a deixar… Tá visto que não consigo comentar e ao menos sei porquê…. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo…. Bjxs e obrigada pela review…. Jinhuxs

**Miris Malfoy:** Ainda bem que gostaste…. Quanto ao Ron perceber… Ainda vai demorar um pouco… Mas tudo a seu tempo…. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Elen Helwa** Ainda bem que estás a gostar…. Bjxs e Obrigado por teres comentado…

**Mione G. Potter RJ** Aqui está ele, o 9º capitulo…. Não demorou tanto tempo assim… espero que tenhas gostado…. Brigada pela review…. Bjxs

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Ainda bem que gostaste…. Quanto ao H/H, não vai ter assim uma grande dose…. Um pouco no ultimo capitulo suponho eu e pouco mais…..Mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…. Brigado pelo comentário… Bjinhuxs

**Selene Malfoy:** Brigada pela review… E ainda bem que gostaste …. Bjxs

**Ginny Molly Weasley** Actualização bem rápida… espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Miaka:** Ainda bem que gostaste…. Aqui ficou o 9º capitulo…. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste…. Brigada pela review…. Bjxs

**Dark Angel Malfoy** Ainda bem que gostaste…. Computadores estragados são o cumulo…. Ainda bem que o meu é novo e quase nunca avaria porque eu sou totalmente dependente dele…. A actualização não demorou muito …. Espero que tenhas gostado…. Brigado pela review…. Jinhuxs

**Lua Lupin:** Também adoro D/G's…. Principalmente aquelas que nos prendem ao ecrã do computador e que nos fazem ansiar pelo próximo capitulo…. Quanto ao Ginger….. O significado vem do inglês uma vez que Ginger significa vermelho ou avermelhado, cor do gengibre, daí a associação aos cabelos ruivos da Ginny…. Brigado pela review…. Bjxs

**Paulinha Malfoy** Brigada pela review… E ainda bem que gostaste da fic…. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Bjxs

**Trecho:**

"_Ela tornou a beija-lo impedindo-o de continuar a frase. Ele caminhou encostando-a à secretária, sem nunca quebrar o beijo._

_-Gin? – Era a voz de Ron e vinha do corredor._

_A ruiva soltou-se do loiro e agarrou no primeiro livro que encontrou, sentou-se à secretária e fingiu uma leitura compenetrada."_

Bem… Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo…. A próxima actualização deve ser provavelmente para a semana….É isso eu acho…. Deixem review e tal…. Ou não….. De qualquer maneira… É isso…. Xa Xau…. **FUI!!!**

_Kika Felton_

_3 /01 /05_


	10. Vincando Relacionamentos

**Capitulo 10**

_Vincando Relacionamentos_

-Draco?

-Sim?

-Eu acho melhor levantarmo-nos.

-Já?

-É melhor…

-Tem mesmo de ser?

-Sim… Eles devem estar a chegar….

-Quem se importa?

-Eu… - Respondeu mexendo-se levemente por baixo dele.

-Ok, ok… - Beijou-a levemente e desviou-se deitando-se ao seu lado.

Ela levantou-se da cama apertando melhor a toalha em torno do seu corpo. Recolheu a sua roupa espalhada pelo chão do quarto e dirigiu-se para a porta.

Estava mesmo perto da porta quando sentiu as mãos dele abraçarem-na pela cintura. Ele virou-a beijando-a de uma forma desejada. Em seguida ela sorriu e saiu do quarto fechando a porta, e caminhando até ao seu próprio quarto.

Vestiu-se calmamente com um enorme sorriso no rosto. À muito tempo que não se sentia tão feliz e completa, naquela altura tudo parecia perfeito. Penteou os longos cabelos que prendeu numa trança larga e depois saiu do quarto.

Atravessou o corredor e entrou no quarto de Draco encontrando-o ainda deitado na cama, só de toalha.

-Ainda assim?

-Não me apetece fazer nada… - Respondeu com um sorriso preguiçoso.

-Nada mesmo? – Perguntou caminhando até à cama.

Engatinhou sobre ele e sentou-se sobre o seu quadril. Inclinou-se e beijou suavemente os lábios dele.

-Talvez isso me apeteça….

Ela levantou-se e ficou de pé ao lado da cama, rindo da cara espantada do loiro.

-Estou lá fora à tua espera – Disse caminhando para fora do quarto.

-Isso é injusto!

-A vida é injusta! Habitua-te! – Respondeu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Encostou-se na parede em frente à porta do quarto de Draco e esperou por ele.

Começava a ficar impaciente, já estava encostada aquela parede à mais de cinco minutos e nem sinal do loiro.

Ela suspirou e caminhou até ao quarto, abrindo a porta. Estranhou não o ver deitado sobre a cama, na realidade ela não via nada tamanha era a escuridão do quarto.

-Draco? – Chamou dando alguns passos para o interior do quarto.

Assustou-se quando a porta se fechou atrás de si. Voltou-se para encarar Draco, encostado à porta, vestido parcialmente. Tinha apenas umas calças negras deixando o seu peito descoberto.

-Ginger não devias ter feito aquilo à pouco…. – Disse num tom baixo avançando calmamente até ela.

-E porque não?

-Tu sabes como eu fico quando provocado, não sabes?

Ela acenou negativamente caminhando para trás até embater contra a cama.

-Mas já devias saber…. – Disse continuando a caminhar até ela.

Abraçou-a pela cintura e ergueu-a. Ela passou as pernas em torno da cintura e os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

-Vais mostrar-me o que acontece a quem te irrita?

-Não… vou mostrar-te o que _te_ acontece quando _tu_ me irritas….

-Devo ter medo? – Perguntou divertida.

-Nem sabes o quanto….

Ele deitou-a na cama e deitou-se sobre ela fazendo-a rir, ela sempre ria nos momentos errados.

-Qual é a piada?

-És tu….

-Oh, oh Ginger, resposta errada…. Agora vais ver do que é capaz um Malfoy irritado.

-Já estou a tre….

Não teve tempo de terminar a frase pois Draco beijou-a com vontade. As mãos dele adeentravam a camisa dela, acariciando o ventre da ruiva por debaixo da roupa.

-Sem duvida, um tormento… - Murmurou quando os lábios dele deixaram os seus e se dirigiram para a curvatura do pescoço.

Começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa dela, e enquanto o fazia beijava as áreas que ia descobrindo. Beijou todo o colo, descendo pela barriga até parar na linha das calças. Ela passeava as suas mãos pelos cabelos ainda húmidos do loiro.

Sem aviso os beijos dele pararam e ele afastou-se dela, encarando-a divertido.

-Então? – Perguntou com a respiração acelerada.

-É para aprenderes a não provocar um Malfoy.

-Mas… mas isso é injusto….

-A vida é injusta! Habitua-te! – Caminhou até ao roupeiro e retirou de lá uma camisa negra.

Vestiu a camisa, saiu do quarto apertando os botões da mesma, deixando a ruiva deitada na cama a bufar de frustração. Apertou os botões da própria camisa e desceu as escadas caminhando até à cozinha.

Andou até ao frigorífico procurando para comer, até que sentiu umas mãos a envolverem a sua cintura.

-Chateada? – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

-Não… que ideia …. O facto de me teres deixado no quarto assim não tem nada a ver….

-Eu posso compensar…. – Disse beijando de seguida o pescoço dela – Se quiseres….

Ela sorriu mas resolveu não facilitar, afastou-se dele com uma peça de fruta na mão.

-O que foi Ginger? – Perguntou ainda parado no mesmo local.

Ela não respondeu, apenas se encaminhou para uma das cadeiras, sentando-se de costas para ele. Draco aproximou-se dela afastando as madeixas ruivas do pescoço dela. Inclinou-se beijando o pescoço da rapariga. Ginevra negou-se a ceder ás carícias do loiro e continuou a morder calmamente a maçã que segurava.

Ele decidiu mudar de estratégia, afastou os lábios do pescoço dela e encaminhou as mãos para a cintura da ruiva. Segundos depois ela largava a maçã em cima da mesa e tentava parar as cócegas que o rapaz lhe fazia.

-Draco… Por favor…. Pára…..

-Não vou parar.

-Por favor….

-Nem pensar… Não até dizeres que fui redimido….

-Ok… Ok…. Estás perdoado….

As cócegas pararam imediatamente.

-Agora prova-o.

Ela encarou-o e levantou-se da cadeira passando as mãos por detrás do pescoço dele.

-Estás perdoado – Murmurou beijando-o em seguida.

Era um beijo calmo que logo se tornou mais possessivo. As mãos dele desceram pelas costas dela trazendo-a para mais perto.

-Podem ir para outro local? Preciso de fazer o jantar.

Ginny saltou e olhou para a porta encarando Hermione sorridente.

-Vão continuar aí especados? Não quero ouvir reclamações pelo jantar atrasado.

A ruiva sorriu constrangida e puxou Draco pela mão para fora da cozinha. Levou-o até à biblioteca e suspirou depois de fechar a porta.

-Não sei o que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse sido o Ron em vez da Mione.

-Na melhor das hipóteses ele morria com um ataque de raiva.

-Draco!

-Ok, ok…. Mas havia de ser…..

Ela tornou a beija-lo impedindo-o de continuar a frase. Ele caminhou encostando-a à secretária, sem nunca quebrar o beijo.

-Gin? – Era a voz de Ron e vinha do corredor.

A ruiva soltou-se do loiro e agarrou no primeiro livro que encontrou, sentou-se à secretária e fingiu uma leitura compenetrada.

-Gin? – Chamou Ron abrindo a porta.

Ela continuou a fixar o livro como se não tivesse ouvido o chamar do irmão.

-Gin? – Chamou novamente.

-Hã?

-É para vir jantar – Só depois reparou na presença do loiro - O que é que o Malfoy faz aqui? – Perguntou olhando Draco e de seguida Ginny.

-Malfoy?.... Ah! O Malfoy! …. Não sei….. Pergunta-lhe!

-Que eu saiba a biblioteca não é interdita, ou é? – Perguntou com desdém encarando o ruivo.

-Não….Mas ainda assim….

-Ron, vamos jantar.

A ruiva ergueu-se e caminhou até ao irmão empurrando-o levemente para fora da biblioteca, não sem antes olhar o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios.

O jantar decorreu calmamente, sem quaisquer acontecimentos fora do normal. Draco subiu para o seu quarto logo após a refeição enquanto os outros se dirigiam à sala.

Ginevra sentou-se no sofá com os outros enquanto que a sua vontade era estar lá em cima com Draco.

Ela simulou um bocejo como desculpa para subir.

-Gin, não achas melhor subir? Pareces cansada – Sugeriu a morena com um sorriso nos lábios.

-É…. Acho que vou fazer isso….Então até amanhã.

-Té manhã maninha.

-Té manhã Gin.

Ela subiu as escadas e encontrou Draco encostado à parede ao lado da porta do seu quarto.

-Demoraste… – Murmurou ao ouvido dela antes de a beijar com vontade.

-Não deu para sair de lá mais cedo…. Mas ainda assim agradece à Mione….

-Sim, sim… - Respondeu impaciente puxando-a novamente para um beijo sôfrego.

-Sabes…. – Murmurou ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer -….O meu quarto é enorme….E consegue ser verdadeiramente frio em noites como estas….Então eu pensei…. Que tu podias fazer-me companhia….

-Mas a Mione…

-Ela já sabe…. E não vai contar nada ao Weasley….

-Muito frio?

-Muito, muito frio…..

Ela sorriu enquanto Draco a puxava para dentro do seu quarto e fechava a porta atrás de si.

Acordou com um leve movimento a seu lado. Não abriu os olhos de imediato, não queria acordar aquele sonho tão bom.

Mexeu-se um pouco, espreguiçando-se levemente. Sentiu os lábios suaves dele no seu pescoço, trilhando o caminho até ao seu ombro.

-Bom dia – Murmurou ele com os seus lábios colados ao ouvido dela.

-Hum… Bom dia… – Respondeu voltando-se para ele.

Abriu os olhos encarando os cinza dele. Continuavam tão misteriosos como no primeiro dia em que o vira naquela casa, encostado à soleira da porta da sala.

-Um beijo pelos teus pensamentos – Disse fazendo-a voltar do pequeno devaneio.

-Pensava nos teus olhos e o quão misteriosos eles podem ser…Agora quero o meu beijo.

-O prometido é devido – Disse antes de a beijar suavemente.

-Que horas são? – Perguntou minutos depois.

-Tarde… – Respondeu apenas.

Ela levantou-se da cama e apanhou as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

-Não te vais levantar? Assim vais chegar atrasado.

Ele não respondeu, apenas a pegou pelo pulso e a puxou de novo para a cama, beijando-a com vontade.

-Vamos Draco… o Ron pode desconfiar – Disse libertando-se do abraço apertado do loiro.

-Ok, ok…

Caminhou até à porta do quarto e abriu-a. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor e voltou-se para encarar a ruiva.

-Podes ir….

Ela passou por ele e Draco aproveitou para a beijar outra vez.

-Vejo-te lá em baixo… - Disse antes de entrar para o quarto que partilhava com Hermione.

-Vão andando, eu esqueci-me da varinha no quarto!

-Nós esperamos Draco – Disse Harry prontamente.

-Anda Harry – Chamou Hermione puxando o braço do moreno – Ele sabe o caminho.

-Mas não custa nada esperar…

-Harry! Anda!

O rapaz seguiu a morena, resignado deixando para trás o loiro e a ruiva.

-Estava a ver que não… - Disse caminhando até ela – Aquele Potter pode ser muito lento às vezes…

-Não vais perder este tempo a falar mal do Harry, vais?

-Tens razão há coisas muito melhores que posso fazer….

Aproximou-se dela e enlaçou-a pela cintura, colando o seu corpo ao dela. Os seus lábios procuravam pelos dela como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Era um beijou sôfrego, ávido, quase desesperado que deixou os dois sem fôlego em breves momentos.

-Tens de ir….

-Tenho?

-É…

-Então tá…

Afastou-se dela alguns centímetros só para voltar logo depois, puxando-a para outro beijo.

-É desta… - Disse e com saiu da cozinha.

Ela suspirou de contentamento e encostou-se à mesa da cozinha. Naquele momento tudo era perfeito, praticamente um sonho. Praticamente não, naquela altura tudo era um autêntico sonho.

Sábado, sinónimo de limpeza. Estavam sentados à mesa à espera do sorteio das tarefas.

-Vá Mione, anda lá com isso…

-Ron, deixa de ser impaciente.

-Sabes eu tenho coisas para fazer….

-Tens? Nãos nos disseste que ias sair… - Comentou Harry.

-Pois… hã…. Mas vou…

-Quem é ela?

Ron corou imensamente perante a pergunta do moreno fazendo os outros na cozinha rirem.

-Vamos Mione, acaba logo com isso.

-Ok, ok.

Agitou os pequenos papeis nas mãos e estendeu-os aos outros. Harry e Ron ficaram com a biblioteca, Ginny com a sala e Hermione e Draco com a cozinha.

Hermione esperou os outros saírem para se dirigir ao loiro.

-Eu espero que saibas o que estás a fazer….

-Como assim?

-A Gin… Tenta não a magoar…

-E porque faria eu uma coisa dessas?

-Não sei…Eu só quero ter a certeza que ela não vai sair magoada desta história.

-Se depender de mim nada lhe vai acontecer…..

-Era só isso que eu queria ouvir… - Disse com um sorriso – Vamos ao trabalho.

Tinha acabado de limpar a sala. Não era um trabalho demorado, não havia muito que limpar. Ajeitou as almofadas no sofá e saiu da sala. Subiu as escadas e encontrou-se com Ron no corredor.

-Já de saída maninho?

-É…

-Depois tens de me dizer quem é ela… - Sorriu ao ver as orelhas do irmão a ficarem da cor dos cabelos.

-Ok…. Falamos logo….

Despediu-se da irmã com um beijo na testa e desceu as escadas deixando a ruiva para trás.

**- - - - - Fim do 10º capitulo - - - - -**

**N/A:** Um capitulo normal… nada de mais…. Agora as coisas vão ficar um pouco fluffy mas nada de exageros que eu não gosto lá muito de mel….

**Kirina-Li**Ainda bem que gostaste e que não a achas secante….. Quanto á cena do Draco na cama… è sem duvida algo bom de se imaginar….Quanto à tua fic, acho que cada vez esta a ficar melhor, até pk como te disse no comentário não ficou nada forçada… è que existem fics em que as transformações da Ginny são muito forçadas, exageradas mesmo mas acho que na tua ficou perfeito….Brigado por teres comentado… Bjxs….

**Rute Riddle:** Pois acho que o capitulo anterior era sem duvida o melhor da fic esse e o final que eu amo de paixão…Achou que foi mesmo inspirado…. Mas ya… afinal conseguiste pôr o comentário na net… é bem….Não tenho muito mais para dizer… Não estou inspirada e só consigo pensar na porcaria da ficha de biologia que vamos fazzer na terça…. Eu ainda não sei nada por mais que tenha estudado… Pás parando com a divagação… Bem parando com a divagação não resta mais nada para escrever….

**Miaka:** Brigada pela review e ainda bem que gostaste… Quanto o Ron a espancar o Draco? Até que não era uma má ideia… Mas nada disso por enquanto… espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Bjxs

**Carolmp:** Brigado pelo comentário… Ainda bem que gostaste… E espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo embora ele não seja nada de mais…. Bjxs

**Miris Malfoy:** Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior… E claro viva á D/G action….Brigado pelo comentário… Jinhuxs

**Selene Malfoy:** Brigado por leres e comentares… espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Bjxs

**Paulinha Malfoy**: É D/G combina muito bem mesmo… Apesar de algumas pessoas não gostarem… Eu por exemplo sou viciada em D/G porque a primeira fanfic que eu li, sem mesmo saber o que era, era uma óptima D/G que me deixou completamente agarrada ao ecrã do PC à espera de actualização…. E desde aí não consigo passar muito tempo sem escrever ou ler D/G's….. Brigado pela review e espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Bjxs

**Dark Angel Malfoy:**Td óptimo! E contigo?

O que seria uma D/G sem um pouco de NC que seja? Tem sempre piada ler umas cenas dessas nem que seja para desenjoar do mel… Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…. Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Lua Lupin:** Cá está ele…. espero que tenhas gostado… Brigado pela review…. Bjxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ:** Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo… E ainda bem que gostaste do anterior…. Brigado pela review… Bjxs

Bem o final deste capitulo não foi lá muito sugestivo porque eu tive de o dividir em dois porque se não ficava enorme e a continuação deste capitulo é o próximo…..

"_Ele elevou-a sentando-a na bancada da casa de banho. Beijavam-se cada vez com mais vontade. As mãos dele adeentravam a toalha que cobria o corpo da ruiva. Ginevra passou as pernas á volta do corpo do loiro puxando-o para mais perto._

_As mãos dele encaminhavam-se para o topo da toalha, com intenção de a abrir._

_-Gin? Estás aí?_

_A ruiva saltou ao ouvir a voz do irmão do lado de fora da casa de banho. _

_Não era suposto ele ter saído?"_

È isso e tal…. Comentem…. Ou não… Enfim…. Xa Xau… FUI!!!

_Kika Felton_

_9/ 01/ 05_


	11. Aniversário e Noticia

**Capitulo 11**

_Aniversário e Noticia_

Viu o irmão descer as escadas e encaminhou-se para o seu quarto. Escolheu uma roupa qualquer e caminhou até à casa de banho.

Tomou um longo banho, aproveitando a água quente a escorrer pelo seu corpo. Envolveu-se numa toalha felpuda e entreteve-se a pentear os longos cabelos em frente ao espelho.

Ouviu a porta a fechar-se e desviou o olhar só para ver Draco parado a observa-la.

-Belas pernas… - Ela sorriu com o comentário dele.

-Acho que já me disseram isso.

-Então é porque é verdade….

Caminhou até ela e enlaçou-a pela cintura. Ela tremeu ao sentir os lábios dele em contacto com o seu pescoço. Ele beijava o pescoço dela com delicadeza, trilhando um caminho até aos ombros descobertos dela. Ele voltou-a para si e beijou-a com vontade. Era um beijo sôfrego, ávido, arrebatador, que os deixou sem fôlego em poucos segundos. Draco voltou a beijar o pescoço dela enquanto Ginny acariciava a nuca do rapaz.

Ele elevou-a sentando-a na bancada da casa de banho. Beijavam-se cada vez com mais vontade. As mãos dele adeentravam a toalha que cobria o corpo da ruiva. Ginevra passou as pernas á volta do corpo do loiro puxando-o para mais perto.

As mãos dele encaminhavam-se para o topo da toalha, com intenção de a abrir.

-Gin? Estás aí?

A ruiva saltou ao ouvir a voz do irmão do lado de fora da casa de banho.

Não era suposto ele ter saído?

Desceu da bancada e arranjou a toalha. Empurrou o loiro para dentro do chuveiro e abriu a água.

-Sim Ron.

-Posso entrar?

-Podes.

Ele abriu a porta e o seu olhar passou da ruiva para o chuveiro.

-Mas que….Quem é que está aí? – Perguntou.

Era impossível ver através do vidro que envolvia o chuveiro.

-Weasley demoras muito? A porta aberta está a fazer corrente de ar.

-O Malfoy! – Voltou-se para a irmã furioso – O que é que o Malfoy faz aqui?!?!

-Ron, tem calma… Antes que comeces a divagar eu só cá vim buscar a minha escova – Disse mostrando-lhe o objecto que segurava.

-Só de toalha?

-Eu esqueci-me da escova e voltei atrás para a buscar. Qual é o mal disso?

-Nada é só que….

-Afinal o que é que tu querias? Não era suposto teres saído?

-Eu preciso de falar contigo….

-Ok, deixa só vestir-me….

Saiu da casa de banho seguida do irmão. Ron ainda deitou um último olhar irritado ao chuveiro e só depois seguiu a ruiva.

-Espera por mim na sala, eu já desço.

-Ok Gin, não demores.

A ruiva vestiu-se num instante e caminhou até à casa de banho. Encontrou o loiro irritado, completamente molhado a pingar o chão todo. Ela riu da cena o que irritou ainda mais o rapaz.

-Qual é a piada Ginger?

-Nada nada…. – Pegou numa toalha que atirou ao loiro – Seca-te… Ainda ficas doente – Disse saindo de seguida, em direcção à sala.

-Afinal Ron, o que é que tu querias? – Perguntou ao chegar à sala.

-Bem é que eu…

-Tu?

-Bem eu ia ter com a …

-Ron desembucha duma vez….

-Ok. Eu ia ter com a Luna….

-Com a Luna?

-Sim… E não sei como… qual é a melhor maneira de…

-Melhor maneira de quê?

Ron murmurou alguma coisa indecifrável.

-Mais alto.

Repetiu mas ainda assim a ruiva não percebeu.

-Ron! Fala como gente normal!

-Ok… a melhor maneira de a pedir em namoro – Disse olhando para as mãos e corando ao máximo.

A ruiva riu da reacção do irmão.

-Ron, eu não acredito que tu me interrompeste por causa disso.

-Interrompi? Interrompi o quê?

A ruiva engasgou-se, tinha falado de mais.

-Eu disse interromper? Não era isso…. Eu não acredito que tu voltaste para trás só para me perguntar uma coisa dessas….

-Mas Gin….

-Ron, se tu com praticamente 21 anos nãos sabes o que fazer então não me perguntes…..

-Mas tu és mulher… Entendes dessas coisas….

-Ron isso não é uma ciência… Vais lá e pronto…. Dizes o que sentes… Não é preciso muito mais…

-Tens a certeza?

-Tenho tenho…. Agora vai…. Não a faças esperar…

-Obrigado Gin…

Ela suspirou ao ver o irmão sair. Nem queria imaginar o que aconteceria quando ele soubesse que ela e Draco tinham aquele relacionamento. Ia ser uma catástrofe, no mínimo. Mas tinha tempo para pensar nisso.

- - - - -

Inicio de Dezembro. Duas semanas de encontros furtivos pela casa. Duas semanas de beijos secretos, olhares dissimulados. Duas semanas de puro prazer.

Tinham sido as melhores duas semanas de toda a sua vida. Draco fazia-a feliz como nenhum outro fizera até então.

-Ginger, quando é que vais contar ao teu irmão?

Ela estava deitada sobre ele, com as mãos sobre o peito do loiro e a face apoiada nelas.

-O quê?

-Adivinha? Sobre nós….

-Fazes assim tanta questão?

-Sabes, começo a ficar farto de fazer tudo ás escondidas. Era bom poder beijar-te à vontade, sem ter de olhar por cima do ombro ou verificar se as portas estão trancadas para o poder fazer.

-Eu sei mas é que…. Eu tenho medo da reacção dele… Ele pode ser, por vezes….um pouco explosivo.

-Queres que seja eu a dizer-lhe?

-Não …. Eu mesma faço isso….

-Ok…

Puxou-a pela cintura beijando-a delicadamente.

-O que é que vais fazer hoje?

-Não sei…É Domingo… Não há muito que fazer….

-E que tal darmos uma volta?

-Mas o Ron?

-Inventamos uma desculpa qualquer…. Saímos separados e depois encontramo-nos. O que achas?

-Óptima ideia - Respondeu aninhando-se de encontro ao peito do loiro.

- - - - -

-Draco, podias fazer-me um favor? – Perguntou Hermione.

-Diz.

-Eu preciso dumas coisas. Está aqui a lista – Passou-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho.

-E porque é que tenho de ser eu a ir compra-las?

-O Ron e o Harry estão ocupados e eu também….A Gin pode ir contigo, não podes Gin?

-Hã?.... Ah! Pode ser…

-Então tá. O Draco tem a lista.

-Ok.

Minutos depois eles estavam os dois na rua.

-Nem foi preciso inventar nada.

-Parece que a sorte está do nosso lado – Disse ele passando um braço em torno da cintura dela.

-E agora, onde é que vamos?

-A um sitio qualquer. Deixamos as compras para depois.

Ela riu, como sempre na altura errada e ele em resposta beijou-a.

Caminharam abraçados até um jardim nos limites do vilarejo. Era um local um tanto isolado, com algumas árvores, agora desprovidas de folha, consequência do rigoroso Inverno. O chão estava cheio de neve imaculada que eles marcavam á media que caminhavam. Escolheram um dos bancos mais distantes onde se sentaram ainda abraçados.

-Sabes, nunca pensei que pudesse encontrar alguém como tu – Disse encostada ao peito dele.

-Eu sei… Lindo, maravilhoso…. Único….

-E muito convencido…. Mas não era isso….

-Então? – Perguntou curioso.

-Nunca pensei que pudesse encontrar alguém tão especial…

-Especial?

-É… Sempre pensei que isso só acontecesse aos outros… Essas histórias de príncipes encantados…E todas as outras fantasias que temos quando somos adolescentes…

-Não tens de te preocupar com isso agora…

Apertou-a com força contra o seu corpo, era bom senti-la ali, ter a certeza de que ela era real. Voltou-a para sim e beijou-a com necessidade.

-Eu adoro-te, sabias? – Murmurou ao ouvido dela.

-Adoras, é? Bom saber…

-Eu faço uma declaração e tudo o que recebo é um 'Bom saber'?

-Não… claro que não…. – Aproximou os seus lábios dos dele – Eu….também…te…adoro… – Murmurou intercalando cada uma das palavras com um beijo leve.

-Bom saber… - Respondeu fazendo a ruiva rir.

Voltaram a casa era tarde, já tinha escurecido. Draco carregava os sacos com as compras, que não eram muitas e Ginny andava ao seu lado.

Ela abriu a porta de casa e estranhou o silêncio que se fazia sentir.

-O que será que se passa? – Perguntou em tom baixo ao loiro.

Ele apenas deu os ombros seguindo para a cozinha. Ela acompanhou-o entrando na cozinha ao lado dele.

As luzes estavam apagadas e ela assustou-se quando elas se acenderam e o Trio disse algo como 'Parabéns'. Ela não percebia nada. Parabéns? Porquê? Para quem?

Olhou para Draco, que sorria levemente.

-Parabéns Malfoy – Disse Ron do outro lado da cozinha enquanto Harry e Hermione se aproximavam para falar com o loiro.

-21 anos. Já é altura de teres juízo.

-Olha que fala Potter.

-Parabéns Draco. Aqui está a nossa prenda – Passou-lhe um embrulho.

-Obrigado.

Ginevra ainda o encarava espantado, ele não lhe tinha dito nada a cerca daquele ser o seu dia de aniversário.

-Um livro. Estranho…tinha mesmo a impressão de que seria um…

-Já sabes, a Mione só oferece livros. Eu próprio tenho uma colecção deles – Disse Harry recebendo em resposta uma cotovelada.

-Sabes Mione, devias substituir essas cotoveladas por beijos – Comentou a ruiva – tenho a certeza que o Harry agradecia.

-Gin, nunca disseste uma coisa tão acertada – Disse o moreno fazendo os outros rir.

-Bem vamos jantar.

Durante o jantar, enquanto Ron estava distraído numa conversa com Harry, Ginny inclinou-se um pouco de modo a falar ao ouvido de Draco.

-Porque é que não me disseste nada?

-Sobre?

-Sobre o teu aniversário é obvio!

-Porque não achei importante.

-Mas eu não te comprei nada.

-Não é preciso.

-Claro que é.

-Hei Gin! O que é que tanto vocês os dois segredam?

-Hã?

-O que é que tanto falas com o Malfoy?

-Nada. É só que…. – Ela olhou para o loiro e depois prosseguiu – Eu e o Draco… nós….

-Vocês?

-Nós estamos juntos Weasley.

-O quê?!?!

-É o que tu ouviste!

-Não pode ser! Vocês… Não….

-Ron deixa-te de dramas!

-Mas Mione, ele é o Malfoy!

-E depois? Ele não tem vivido connosco todo este tempo? Não deu ainda para perceber que ele não é tão mau assim?

-Mas…

-Mas nada! Afinal não és tu que tens de gostar dele! É a Ginny! Agora come e cala-te! – Disse como se duma criança se tratasse e Ron não teve outro remédio se não obedecer.

A ruiva suspirou de alívio.

-Não foi tão difícil assim – Disse irónico ao seu ouvido.

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou a sua atenção para o prato.

Mais tarde, nessa mesma noite, estavam todos reunidos na sala. Draco e Ginny abraçados no sofá mais pequeno, Harry e Hermione igualmente abraçados no maior e Ron afastado de todos, sentado numa das poltronas perto da lareira.

-Falaste com a Luna? – Perguntou tentando meter conversa com o irmão.

Erra horrível vê-lo amuado por causa de uma estupidez.

-Falei, porquê?

-Só queria saber como tinha corrido….

-Bem – Disse em tom de fim de conversa.

Ginevra levantou-se irritada com a atitude do ruivo e caminhou até ele.

-Ron eu não quero que fiques chateado – Disse sentando-se ao lado dele.

-À quanto tempo?

-Duas semanas…

-E só agora me disseste?

-Eu tinha medo da tua reacção…. Tinha medo que reagisses como reagiste…. Não queria ficar chateada contigo….

-Mas o Malfoy?

-Ron…Não é como se eu pudesse escolher…. Estas coisas acontecem….

-Eu não te quero ver magoada….

-Isso não vai acontecer…..

-Toma cuidado….

-Ok Ron…

Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa de forma carinhosa.

-Então, já resolveste tudo com o Weasley? – Perguntou-lhe em tom baixo quando ela se sentou novamente, encostada ao seu peito.

-Já…

-Isso quer dizer que eu te posso beijar à vontade sem ter de me preocupar com a quantidade de ossos que poderão ficar partidos? – Perguntou fazendo-a rir.

-Podes.

Ele voltou-a para si e beijando-a fervorosamente.

-Hei! Arranjem um quato! – Disse Harry divertido.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar irritado que fez com que ele se calasse imediatamente.

-Sabes, até que a ideia do Potter não é tão má assim…

-Estranhamente eu concordo contigo….

-Concordas?

Ela acenou divertida. Draco pegou na mão dela e ajudou-a a levantar-se do sofá caminhando com ela até ao seu quarto.

- - - - -

-E eu tenho mesmo de ir?

-Draco é só um jantar na Toca. Por favor.

-Como se eu te conseguisse negar alguma coisa Ginger…..

-Então vamos…. Levanta-te….

-Não me parece…..

-Ok….. Então eu vou ter de tomar banho sozinha.

-Eu ouvi falar em banho? – Perguntou levantando-se imediatamente, fazendo a ruiva rir.

-Draco, por favor, aperta-me o vestido.

Estava a vestir-se para ir passar a véspera de Natal na Toca. Tinha sido difícil convencer Draco mas ele acabara por ceder nessa manhã.

Ela virou-se de costas para o loiro esperando que ele puxasse o fecho. Sentiu as mãos dele nas suas costas mas em vez de fechar o vestido ele fez deslizar o fecho para baixo.

-Hei! Eu disse fechar e não abrir!

Ele riu e beijou a parte de trás do pescoço dela.

-Draco, não estás a ajudar.

Ele fechou o vestido até a meio só para o abrir depois.

-Draco!

-Ok, ok….

Fechou o vestido na totalidade e voltou-a para si.

-Tenho mesmo de ir?

-Tens – Disse beijando-o levemente.

Começou a apertar os botões da camisa negra que ele vestia.

-Draco despacha-te ou vamos chegar atrasados.

-O que não era uma má ideia….

-Estou lá em baixo à tua espera.

-Se eu demorar muito não te preocupes. Vai sem mim….

-Muito engraçado – Beijou-o levemente antes de sair.

Draco desceu cerca de cinco minutos depois encontrando os outros impacientes.

-Finalmente!

Ele revirou os olhos e abraçou a ruiva pela cintura.

-Se eu morrer dá a minha colecção de livros à Hermione – Murmurou ao ouvido da ruiva antes de se dirigirem à rua para se aparatarem na Toca.

**- - - - - Fim do 11 º Capitulo - - - - -**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Bem eu gosto deste capitulo…. Do principio e do final principalmente…. Não é lá muito desenvolvido… Mas ya… Na altura não estava inspirada e agora não estava com vontade de fazer modificações…. Então ficou assim mesmo…

**Rute Riddle:** Não há muito que dizer, há? Escreve e tal… porque eu quero ler capítulos… E não me venhas dizer que estás sem inspiração…. E eu prometo que vou concentrar-me para me lembrar da palavra-chave…. Embora eu já tenha uma vaga ideia…

**Joana:** Aqui está a segunda parte do capitulo….Espero que tenhas gostado… Brigado por comentares… Bjxs

**Miaka:** Quase que ele apanhou os dois juntos mas achei muito melhor colocar o Draco encharcado na banheira…..Ele acabou por descobrir depois… espero que tenhas gostado…. Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Paulinha Malfoy** Parabéns atrasados… espero que tenhas tido um óptimo dia… O que achaste da reacção do Ron? Boa o suficiente… Brigado pela review… Jinhuxs

**Miris Malfoy:** Sem mortes… Nem do Draco nem do Ron…A namorada do ruivo já não é mais secreta…. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Ainda bem que gostaste… espero que este também tenha ficado do teu agrado…. Brigado pelo comentário… Jinhuxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ** Aqui está o 11º capitulo… Espero que tenhas gostado… brigado pela review… Jinhuxs

**Selene Malfoy:** Ainda bem que gostaste… espero que tenhas gostado deste também… Obrigado pelo comentário… Bjxs

**Dark Angel Malfoy**Comigo td óptimo! E ktg?

Brigado pela review…. Bem a namorada do Ron já apareceu… Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior…. Espero que tenhas gostado deste… Jinhuxs

Trecho:

_"-Nem pensar! Vocês não vão fazer nada com ele!_

_-Não te preocupes Ginger. Afinal que mal poderiam eles fazer?_

_-Draco, tu não conheces os meus irmãos…._

_-Mas conheço-te a ti… Que diferença pode haver?_

_-Vais ficar surpreendido…_

_-Então Malfoy com medo? – Perguntou Fred._

_Draco olhou-o de cima a baixo numa atitude desafiadora._

_-Eu? Com medo? Vamos à conversa."_

Bem faltam poucos capítulos para o final…. Depois deste mais dois e dps o ultimo de todos…. È uma fic pequena…. Mas ya…. Comentem e tal…. Bjxs

_Kika Felton_

_14/ 01/ 2005_


	12. Na Toca

**Capitulo 12**

_Na Toca_

Draco desceu cerca de cinco minutos depois encontrando os outros impacientes.

-Finalmente!

Ele revirou os olhos e abraçou a ruiva pela cintura.

-Se eu morrer dá a minha colecção de livros à Hermione – Murmurou ao ouvido da ruiva antes de se dirigirem à rua para se aparatarem na Toca.

Estavam na porta principal da casa e o barulho que se fazia sentir não era muito, deviam estar todos nas traseiras.

Draco retirou o seu braço da cintura da ruiva e pegou a mão dela na sua. Ela sorriu, podia sentir que ele estava um tanto nervoso embora o loiro tentasse ao máximo não o demonstrar.

Quando Ron bateu à porta Ginevra sentiu a mão do loiro apertar mais a sua.

-Tem calma…. – Murmurou ao ouvido dele.

-Eu estou calmo….Mas não há como deixar de recear pela minha vida….

-Draco!

-…E o pior de tudo … - Continuou como se não tivesse ouvido a ruiva – é que eu vim de livre e quase espontânea vontade…

-Quase espontânea?

-Digamos que aquelas ameaças foram um bom método de coacção… Baixo mas bom…

-Ameaças? – Perguntou inocente avançando para a entrada da casa.

-Eu lembro-me de ouvir qualquer coisa como '…passar as noites num enorme quarto frio… sozinho…'

A ruiva ia responder quando foi interrompida.

-Entrem, os outros estão nas traseiras...

Ela soltou a mão de Draco por um momento para cumprimentar o seu pai.

-E que é este jovem? – Perguntou simpático olhando de Draco para Ginny.

-Ah… este é o Draco… Draco Malfoy – Respondeu pegando novamente na mão do loiro.

-Sim… Já ouvi falar dele…. Divide a casa com vocês, não é mesmo?

-É sim – Respondeu o loiro de forma educada.

-Entrem…. – Disse dando passagem ao casal – Ginny eles estão lá fora…

A ruiva acenou e caminhou, de mãos dadas com o loiro, até às traseiras da casa.

Draco engasgou-se ao ver todo aquele espaço cheio de ruivos. Todos ali tinham cabelos cor de fogo excepto algumas mulheres e algumas das crianças que corriam por ali. Ele inspirou fundo, aquela ia ser uma longa noite.

Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e voltou-se para encarar Harry.

-Anda Draco, não vais querer ficar a ouvir conversa de mulheres.

Ele olhou para a ruiva que acenou levemente.

-Ele tem razão…. Vai ser uma seca para ti….

Ele inclinou-se um pouco e beijou levemente os lábios da ruiva. Em seguida caminhou com Harry até um grande ajuntamento de cabeças ruivas.

-Boa noite – Cumprimentou Harry.

Todos se viraram para encara os recém chegados.

-Boa noite – Responderam um tanto desconfiados olhando o loiro de cima a baixo.

-Acho que já o conhecem – Começou Harry – Draco Malfoy….

-E o que é que um Malfoy faz na Toca? – Perguntou um dos Weasleys mais velhos, um que Draco não conhecia.

-Eu fui convidado – Decidiu não provocar, já seria mau o suficiente quando eles soubessem do seu envolvimento com Ginny.

-Pelo Ron – Completou Harry.

-Então Malfoy, vieste sozinho? – Perguntou o mesmo Weasley.

-Não ele trouxe a namorada – Respondeu Harry divertido.

Draco lançou um olhar irritado ao moreno e depois voltou a encarar os ruivos.

-E qual é o nome dela? - Perguntou outro ruivo.

Esse ele conhecia, tinha andado em Hogwarts quando ele, e tinha um irmão gémeo.

-Ginger – Respondeu simplesmente.

-E como é que ela é? – Perguntou o outro gémeo.

Parecia que nenhum deles tinha visto o beijo que tinha dado à ruiva à alguns minutos.

Draco irritou-se, odiava questionários, principalmente sobre a sua vida particular, mas não tinha como não responder.

-Linda – Respondeu fazendo o moreno rir – Agora se me desculpam tenho de a encontrar.

Os ruivos acenaram levemente e Draco afastou-se tentando encontrar a ruiva no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. De imediato vislumbrou um grupo de mulheres do outro lado do jardim, certamente que a ruiva estaria com elas.

De longe viu a ruiva a conversar animadamente com outras mulheres, não muito mais velhas do que ela. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente, ela estava de costas e por isso não o viu chegar.

Ele abraçou a ruiva carinhosamente pela cintura puxando-a para si. Ginevra assustou-se, não esperava que ele a abraçasse no meio daquela gente toda.

-Os teus irmãos perguntaram por ti – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

-Como assim?

-O Potter disse-lhes que eu tinha vindo com a namorada.

-E o que é que lhes disseste?

-Que a minha namorada se chamava Ginger e que era linda – Respondeu fazendo a ruiva rir.

-Então Gin, não nos apresentas o teu namorado? – Perguntou uma das raparigas.

-Ah… Claro….Meninas, este é o Draco… - Disse afastando-se do loiro e pegando na sua mão -… Draco Malfoy…

As raparigas olharam Draco de baixo acima de depois riram daquela forma tipicamente feminina que irritou o loiro profundamente.

-Podemos sair daqui? – Perguntou em tom baixo ao ouvido da ruiva – Não gosto da forma como elas me olham…

Ela sorriu e voltou-se para as raparigas.

-Vemo-nos por aí…

Caminhou com Draco até uma parte mais afastada do jardim, perto de uma grande árvore.

-Longe o suficiente?

Ele encostou-a á árvore e beijou-a em resposta.

-Os meus irmãos podem ver….

-Agora já é tarde… As mulheres deles já sabem… Com certeza que vão comentar… E ainda para mais eu quero aproveitar em quanto posso….

-Como assim enquanto podes?

-Não creio que depois desta noite eu seja capaz de fazer algo durante algumas semanas….

-Porquê?

-Porque eu não usaria a palavra delicado para definir nenhum deles.

Ela sorriu e beijou-o levemente.

-Vamos… O jantar deve estar a ser servido…

-Ah não…- Protestou prensando-a contra a árvore.

-Ah sim… Vamos…. – Afastou o loiro e começou a caminhar de volta para o centro do jardim.

Ele seguiu-a resignado mas a meio caminho puxou-a para um beijo apaixonado.

-Ok, agora podemos ir.. – Disse pegando na mão dela.

Draco sentiu uma mão pesada sobre o seu ombro e voltou-se para encarar o Weasley que se dirigiu a ele em primeiro lugar.

-Com que então Ginger – Disse num tom divertido mas que soou um tanto ameaçador aos ouvidos do loiro.

-Sim, Ginger. Mais conhecida por Ginevra Weasley – Respondeu tentando manter a calma.

-Charlie! – Exclamou a ruiva abraçando-se ao irmão – Vejo que já conheces o Draco….

-É, já tivemos uma pequena conversa…. Mas está visto que ainda não acabou….

-Charlie! Não é suposto assustá-lo! Não quero que façam com ele o que fizeram com o Derek!

-O que é que eles fizeram com esse tal Derek? – Perguntou ao ouvido da ruiva.

-Sinceramente não sei… Chamaram-no para uma conversa e eu só o voltei a ver uma semana depois… - Disse deixando o loiro ainda mais preocupado.

-Não te preocupes Gin – Disse Charlie interrompendo os sussurros dos dois – Ele é um Malfoy…. Merece um tratamento diferente….

-Porque é que isso não me deixa mais descasada?

O ruivo riu e afastou-se deixando o casal a sós.

-Não te preocupes… Eles não vão fazer nada…. – O loiro olhou-a descrente – Até mesmo porque eu não vou deixar…

-Claro – Respondeu sarcástico recomeçando a andar.

Dirigiram-se até uma grande mesa onde maior parte das pessoas já estavam sentadas. A mesa estava cheia de comida e todos falavam alto e com alegria fazendo com que Draco se sentisse um tanto deslocado.

-Onde é que eu me sento? – Perguntou olhando para a vasta mesa.

-Ao meu lado claro.

-Mas e os teus irmãos…?

-Não há muito que eles possam fazer agora, há?

A ruiva sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e Draco ao lado dela.

-Eles não fazem um casal tão querido?

-Quem?

-A Ginny e o Malfoy!

Fez-se silêncio na mesa após o comentário da noiva de George.

-Gin o que é que tens a dizer sobre isto? – Perguntou o gémeo olhando sério para a irmã.

-Nada? – Perguntou inocente.

-Como assim nada, ele é um Malfoy!

-Eu já tinha reparado nisso – Respondeu calmamente voltando a sua atenção para a refeição.

-Não tens mais nada a dizer?

-Para de insistir George! – Disse Ron surpreendendo todos à mesa.

-Como assim? Pensei que serias o primeiro a contestar.

-A Gin sabe o que faz, não é como se ela ainda tivesse cinco anos. Se ela quer estar com o Malfoy o assunto é só dela.

Todos olhavam abismados para o ruivo, não esperavam uma atitude daquelas vinda dele.

-Brigado – Murmurou na direcção do irmão que lhe sorria.

Daí para a frente a refeição correu normalmente apesar de Draco ser olhado, de vez em quando, de forma quase mortal.

-Sabes, acho que devíamos voltar para aquela arvore… Lá a vista é muito melhor…. – Murmurou ao ouvido da ruiva depois da demorada refeição.

-Até que a tua ideia não é má de todo…

Eles levantaram-se da mesa passando por alguns casais dispersos pelo jardim e caminharam até à árvore onde tinham estado anteriormente.

Draco sentou-se encostado ao grosso tronco e puxou Ginny para si, sentando-a entre as suas pernas.

-Não vejo a hora de voltar a casa… - Murmurou

-Não foi assim tão mau, foi? – Perguntou sentindo os lábios suaves dele ao longo do seu pescoço.

-Sabes que podia ter sido melhor… Só nós os dois… em casa… sozinhos…. Uma noite sem duvida interessante….

-Eu sei… Mas tenta compreender... É Natal… é normal que eu queira estar com a minha família…

-Eu sei… eu sei…. Mas podemos ir para casa mais cedo…. O que achas?

-Assim que abrirmos os presentes….

-Tem mesmo de ser?

-Vinte minutos.. – Disse olhando para o relógio de pulso.

-Só se prometeres que depois disto eu tenho tudo o que mereço….

-Vais ter tudo o que mereces… Seja lá o que isso for….-Respondeu a rir.

Ela fez menção de se levantar mas Draco não deixou, prendendo-a ainda mais pela cintura.

-Nem pensar Ginger… Até irmos embora és só minha….

-Mas eu sou sempre só tua…

-Sempre, sempre? – Perguntou com um ar mimado.

-Depende…. – Respondeu divertida voltando-se para o loiro.

-Depende? De quê?

-Não sei…

-Não sabes?

-Não… - Respondeu abanando a cabeça e fazendo com que os compridos cabelos ruivos balançassem dum lado para o outro.

-Foram esses cabelos que mais me chamara a atenção em ti…. – Comentou mais para si do que para a rapariga.

-Aí sim?

-Sim… Quando os vi a primeira vez lá em casa pensei instantaneamente 'Oh não! Mais uma cabeça ruiva! ' – Disse fazendo a ruiva rir – Não… na realidade o que pensei mesmo foi algo do género 'Combinação mais perfeita não podia haver…'

-Sério?

Draco respondeu com um beijo suave que foi interrompido por um chamar insistente.

-Tia Gin! Tia Gin! Vamos abrir as prendas!

Ginevra levantou-se para encarar a pequena ruiva.

-Vamos tia Gin! Eles vão abrir prendas!

-Tudo bem Nicolle. Vamos Draco – Disse estendendo a mão ao loiro.

Ele ergueu-se e passou um braço em torno da cintura da ruiva.

-Anda Tia Gin! – Disse a ruivinha pegando na mão da rapariga.

Ela riu e caminhou abraçada a Draco até ao interior da casa. A sala parecia prestes a rebentar com tanta gente lá dentro.

-Finalmente! – Exclamou Molly vendo a filha entrar na sala – Agora podemos começar.

Draco sentou-se no braço de um dos sofás e Ginny ao seu colo.

Molly começou a distribuir os presentes, primeiro pelas crianças e depois pelos adultos. Draco ficou surpreendido ao reparar que a Sra. Weasley reservara um pacote para si.

-Abre – Murmurou Ginny.

Se Draco tivesse prestado atenção teria reparado que todos na sala tinham recebido um embrulho igual.

Desfez o pacote para encontrar uma camisola verde escura.

-Uma camisola Weasley – Sussurrou ao ouvido do loiro – Todos têm direito a uma.

-Veste-a Draco! É tradição! – Disse Harry sorridente. Ele também vestia uma camisola Weasley, cor de vinho com o delicado H bordado do lado esquerdo do peito.

O loiro lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e depois olhou a ruiva.

-O Harry tem razão, é tradição vestir a camisola Weasley – Disse vestindo, por cima do vestido, a sua camisola, branca com um delicado G debruado.

Draco, contrariado, vestiu-a contrariado.

-Estás lindo – Disse beijando-o suavemente.

-Eu sou lindo…

-Já podemos ir embora… - Disse alguns minutos de pois.

-Não queres a minha prenda Ginger?

-Presente? Para mim?

-Havia de ser para quem ruiva?

-Sei lá….

Ele desviou-a delicadamente do seu colo e ergueu-se. A ruiva estranhou e olhou-o intrigada. Não foi a única a faze-lo, os outros na sala também o encaravam questionadoramente.

-Eu queria fazer um comunicado…. Ou melhor um pedido – Agora sim o loiro era o centro das atenções.

Draco voltou-se para o Sr. Weasley, com um ar muito sério, ignorando todos à sua volta.

-Sr. Weasley, eu queria pedir, oficialmente, a mão da Ginevra em namoro.

A seguir do pedido fez-se ouvir o desagrado dos irmãos da ruiva.

-Se a Ginny não tiver nada contra não sou eu que vou ter – Disse o Sr. Weasley calmamente.

-E então Ginger? – Perguntou caminhando até ela.

A ruiva estava corada, e apesar do sorriso no rosto, parecia em estado de choque.

-Tu… tu chamaste-me Ginevra? – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

-Eu peço-te em namoro em frente desta gente toda, arriscando a minha própria cabeça e tudo o que tu consegues dizer é que te chamei pelo nome próprio?

Ela levantou-se de rompante do sofá e beijou o loiro fervorosamente. Os gémeos fingiram um vómito enquanto os outros faziam um barulho que indicava claramente a aversão pelo beijo.

-Podem parar com isso?!?

-Sim afinal agora que o Malfoy pediu a mão da Gin oficialmente é da tradição a conversa com os irmãos. Tenho ou não tenho razão? – Perguntou Charlie divertido.

-Nem pensar! Vocês não vão fazer nada com ele!

-Não te preocupes Ginger. Afinal que mal poderiam eles fazer?

-Draco, tu não conheces os meus irmãos….

-Mas conheço-te a ti… Que diferença pode haver?

-Vais ficar surpreendido…

-Então Malfoy com medo? – Perguntou Fred.

Draco olhou-o de cima a baixo numa atitude desafiadora.

-Eu? Com medo? Vamos à conversa.

Beijou suavemente a ruiva e depois seguiu os ruivos até ao jardim. Os Weasley sentaram-se nas cadeiras deixadas no jardim e encararam o loiro duma forma um tanto ou quanto ameaçadora.

Aquela conversa prometia.

**- - - - - Fim do 12º Capitulo - - - - -**

**

* * *

N/A:** Bem este capitulo ficou pequeno… Mas eu queria mesmo termina-lo por aqui e assim ficou…. Tou muito feliz! 100 reviews!! Desculpem ter demorado tanto a actualizar… Tenho estado doente e a vontade de me chegar ao PC é pouca…. Mas como as saudades já eram muitas voltei de novo ao meu querido PC e portanto á actualização da fic…..

**Joana:** Pois… está mesmo a acabar…. Continuação não vai haver… Mas já tenho outra em mente sim… Prontinha a actualizar… E como é obvio D/G…. Brigado pela review e espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Bjxs

**Miris Malfoy:** bem aqui ficou parte do Natal na toca…. No próximo capítulo, o penúltimo, vai ter mais….Espero que tenhas gostado…. Brigado pela review… Jinhuxs

**Carol Malfoy Potter** Ainda bem que gostaste… H/H é pouco mesmo porque eu não gosto de me estender…. Já deu para perceber que o meu casal de eleição é mesmo eu já tinha dito antes a 'grande' acção H/H (que nem é assim tanta) é mesmo no ultimo capitulo…. Bem espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…. Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Kirina-Li** Ainda bem que gostaste… Sim a parte da banheira foi sem duvida obra da inspiração divina… Adorei escreve-la…. Tenho outra fic em mente claro…. Já terminada e tudo….. Mas tem um pequeno senão…. É tão xata que nem eu tenho paciência para a ler…. Tou a pensar seriamente em não a pôr na net…. Mas enfim… espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Bjinhuxs

**Rute Riddle:** Ah e tal…. Não tenho muito para dizer… Ou melhor para escrever… Palavra passe nespras… Nepes…. Mais vazio que o vácuo…. È uma infelicidade… Eu até queria lembrar-me assim escusava de escrever tudo outra vez…. Até porque não tenho paciência nenhuma para isso… Mas enfim… Para a próxima escrevo num papelinho e guardo-o debaixo da almofada…. Bem acho que é isso…. Ou não… mas ya….

**Selene Malfoy:** Jantar na Toca… Metade por enquanto e ainda nenhum sangue…. Bem isso não quer dizer nada… Quer? …. Tava a brincar…. Eu tenho instintos violentos mas não tanto…..Bem espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…. Brigado pelo comentário… Bjxs

**Dynah:** Ainda bem que gostaste… Brigado pela review…. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo…. Jinhuxs

**Mystica Black:** Brigada pela review! Ainda bem que gostaste das outras fics e desta também…. Bjinhuxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ** è já está mesmo a acabar… Mas acho que não seria capaz de escrever uma fic com mais de 14 capítulos… Não gosto de me estender…. Ainda bem que gostaste…. Brigado pelo comentário… Bjxs

"_Olhou os ruivos á sua frente que se mantinham num silencio profundo._

_-Então?_

_-Já que a paciência não é o forte do Malfoy – Começou Charlie – Eu proponho o início da nossa conversa._

_Os outros exclamaram em concordância._

-Pois então. Malfoy, o que é que tu queres com a nossa irmãzinha?"

Bem aqui ficou um trecho do penúltimo capitulo da fic…. Comentem e tal….. Façam uma autora como eu feliz…. **FUI!!!**

_Kika Felton_

_27/ 01/ 05_


	13. Conversas, presentes e surpresas

**Capitulo 13**

_Conversas, presentes e surpresas_

Olhou os ruivos á sua frente que se mantinham num silencio profundo.

-Então?

-Já que a paciência não é o forte do Malfoy – Começou Charlie – Eu proponho o início da nossa conversa.

Os outros exclamaram em concordância.

-Pois então. Malfoy, o que é que tu queres com a nossa irmãzinha? – Perguntou um dos gémeos que Draco não soube identificar.

-O que todo o homem quer com uma mulher – Respondeu calmamente.

-Seu… - O ruivo levantou-se furioso e caminhou em passos largos até ao loiro, agarrando-o pelo colarinho.

-Fred! – Chamou o outro gémeo.

-Eu vou acabar com a raça dele! – Disse levantando o punho.

-Ora, ora Weasley, o que é que passou nessa tua mente perversa? Eu quero tão bem à Ginger tanto quanto tu queres à tua noiva – Disse calmo retirando as mãos do ruivo do colarinho da sua camisa.

Os outros Weasley assistiam à cena, George preocupado com a possível atitude do seu gémeo, Charlie e Bill um tanto divertidos e Ron entediado.

-Perante uma resposta destas acho que não temos nada mais a falar – Disse Charlie animado.

Ele levantou-se e caminhou até ao loiro.

-Não te esqueças que se fizeres sofrer a Gin, seja de que forma for, eu tomo pessoalmente providencias para que isso não torne a acontecer, nunca mais – Disse em tom baixo e ameaçador – Fui claro?

-Como cristal – Disse sem pestanejar.

O ruivo abriu um sorriso e deu uma forte palmada nas costas de Draco.

-Vê o que fazes daqui em diante e não te esqueças do que te disse.

-Vou ter isso em mente.

-Já acabamos? – Perguntou Ron aborrecido.

-Antes achavas isto muito mais divertido… Implicar com os namorados da Gin…

-E ainda acho… Mas ao contrário de vocês eu prefiro estar com a minha namorada….

-Oh! O Ron prefere estar com a namorada… - Zombaram os gémeos.

Draco aproveitou enquanto os ruivos falavam animadamente e voltou para dentro de casa.

Assim que entrou na sala a ruiva ergueu-se do sof�, com ar preocupado, e caminhou até ele. Olhou-o de cima a baixo, passando as mãos no peito e nos braços dele.

-O que foi?

-Estou a ver se está tudo bem… - Respondeu preocupada – Eles fizeram alguma coisa? Porque se fizeram eu….

Draco beijou-a impedindo-a de continuar.

-Pareço-te magoado? – Perguntou a sorrir.

Ela olhou-o de cima a baixo uma última vez.

-Como é que eu me chamo? – Perguntou desconfiada.

-Ginger.

-Está tudo bem – Disse sorridente.

-Agora que já verificaste que estou inteiro podemos ir para casa? – Perguntou sedutoramente ao ouvido dela.

É só o tempo de me despedir de todos.

Vinte minutos depois Draco e Ginny chegavam a casa.

-E agora?

-Agora vamos aproveitar….

-Vamos é?

Ele acenou afirmativamente fechando a porta da rua.

-E que tal repetirmos o itinerário da primeira vez?

Óptima ideia.

-Tens de prometer uma coisa.

-Tudo o que quiseres….

-Sem jogos da apanhada desta vez…– Disse fazendo a rapariga rir.

-Prometido…

Beijou-o levemente e riu ao sentir-se elevada pelos braços fortes do loiro que se encaminhava para a cozinha.

-

Acordou com a claridade que havia no quarto. Sentiu de imediato a falta do corpo do loiro ao seu lado e estranhou, era sempre ela que acordava em primeiro lugar.

Esticou-se na cama para alcançar a peça de roupa mais próxima, a camisola que tinha sido oferecida a Draco na noite anterior. Vestiu a camisola e caminhou para fora do quarto. Desceu as escadas e caminhou até à cozinha para encontrar Draco, só de boxers, a fazer algo que ela não conseguia ver.

-Bom dia – Disse encostada ao batente da porta.

-Não era suposto estares acordada. Devias estar deitada, sossegadinha e a dormir – Disse sem se voltar.

-E posso saber porquê? – Perguntou avançando até ele.

-Não andes mais….. Na realidade saí… Volta lá para cima….

-Mas….

-Vá lá Ginger….

-Ok… Mas antes diz-me, onde estão os outros?

-O teu irmão não voltou a casa e o Harry e a Hermione saíram cedo… Foram ter com os pais dela…Agora sobe…

Ela suspirou resignada e subiu as escadas entrando no quarto. Deitou-se na cama e aconchegou-se com as cobertas esperando ansiosa o loiro.

Abriu a porta do quarto devagar e deu com a ruiva a dormir calmamente. Sorriu ao ver a expressão serena dela. Caminhou até à secretária onde pousou o tabuleiro que trazia consigo.

Andou até à cama e cuidadosamente deitou-se, por baixo das cobertas, ao lado de Ginevra, abraçando-a levemente. Ela moveu-se ligeiramente quando ele a abraçou mas não deu sinais de acordar.

Ele ficou simplesmente a observar o sono dela, sorrindo ao ver a expressão dela, a ruiva também sorria, sorriso certamente causado por um sonho.

Afastou as longas madeixas rubras do pescoço alvo da rapariga que começou a beijar levemente. Ginny agitou-se nos braços do loiro e voltou-se para ele, sem abrir os olhos.

-Não vais acordar hoje Ginger? – Perguntou ao ouvido dela.

-O que ganho eu com isso….?

-Não sei… Talvez a tua prenda de Natal…. – Comentou casualmente.

-Prenda? – Perguntou abrindo os olhos de imediato – Pensava que a minha prenda já tinha sido entregue…. O pedido….

-Falta a outra metade da tua prenda….Mas só a vais receber depois do pequeno-almoço.

-Então vamos… - Disse ansiosa, num tom bem parecido com o de uma criança de cinco anos.

-Tem calma Ginger….

Ele ergueu-se da cama e caminhou até ao tabuleiro que tinha pousado na secretária à alguns minutos atrás.

-Aqui est�, o teu pequeno-almoço – Anunciou pousando o tabuleiro nas pernas dela.

-E tu?

-Vou buscar o teu presente lá a baixo.

-Não demores…

Draco saiu do quarto deixando a ruiva para trás. Ela mal tocou na comida, estava por demais ansiosa para ver a surpresa que Draco lhe reservaria.

Ela própria tinha um presente para ele, ainda não lho tinha entregado por falta de ocasião.

Caminhou apressadamente até ao seu quarto e voltou ao do loiro logo depois, com um pequeno embrulho em mãos.

Ela escondeu o pequeno embrulho atrás das suas costas ao ouvir os passos do loiro no corredor.

-Então já acabaste o pequeno-almoço?

Ela acenou levemente sorrindo para o loiro.

-E o meu presente- Perguntou ansiosa.

-Calma Ginger…

Ele retirou o tabuleiro de cima das pernas da ruiva e caminhou de novo para junto dela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Então?

-Fecha os olhos.

Ela fechou os olhos imediatamente. Draco inclinou-se ligeiramente beijando os lábios dela de leve.

-Já podes….

Ela abriu os olhos e viu que Draco segurava um pequeno e delicado embrulho, que era imensamente parecido com um…

-Bombom?

-Não vais abrir? – Perguntou ansioso.

-Claro – Não podia negar que estava um pouco desiludida, tinha esperado tudo menos um bombom.

Abriu o papel vagarosamente e surpreendeu-se ao olhar para o pequeno bombom, que ao contrário do que esperava, não era um bombom comum.

Olhou Draco e de novo o chocolate que tinha na mão. Aquele não era um simples bombom por uma simples razão, aquele, ao contrario de todos os outros tinha no topo algo que se parecia com uma linda aliança.

Ela retirou a aliança e olhou-a atentamente. Era uma aliança fina, delicada, de algum metal que ela não sabia identificar. Era extremamente brilhante e espantosa apesar de toda a simplicidade.

-Posso? – Perguntou o loiro alcançando a delicada aliança.

Ela acenou levemente e o loiro fez deslizar o delicado anel no dedo dela.

-Era para to ter dado ontem…. Mas os teus irmãos estavam um tanto impacientes….

Ela apenas respondeu com um beijo sôfrego.

-Eu também tenho algo para ti… Nada de especial é certo…. – Alcançou o pequeno embrulho que passou ao loiro – Espero que gostes….

Ele desembrulhou o pequeno pacote e deparou-se com uma bela e brilhante Snich Dourada.

É o novo modelo. Saiu a semana passada. Achei que gostasses de ter uma tendo em conta que qualquer bom Sekker gostaria de a ter.

-E isso quer dizer que achas que eu era um bom Sekker?

-Não tão bom como o Harry… - Disse divertida ao ver a cara de chateado do loiro – Ora! Não faças essa cara…. Sabes que estou só a brincar….

Draco não respondeu, continuava a fitar a ruiva emburrado.

-Sabes Draco… - Começou engatinhando até ele e sentando-se no seu colo - … tu ficas tão querido quando estás emburrado….

-Eu não fico querido coisa nenhuma – Respondeu irritado.

-Ficas muito, muito querido…. - Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido ao mesmo tempo que os seus dedos passeavam pela nuca dele.

-Bem… Visto nesses termos….Acho que posso considerar essa hipótese…- Disse sorrindo antes de beijar a ruiva possessivamente.

-

-Onde vamos?

-Tem calma Ginger… - Respondeu apenas pegando na mão dela enquanto saiam de casa.

Caminharam pelo povoado quase deserto, era a manhã de Ano Novo e as pessoas estariam provavelmente em suas casas. Dirigiram-se até ao jardim, nos limites do povoado e ocuparam um dos bancos mais recolhidos.

-Posso saber porque é que viemos aqui?

-Por nada em especial…. È preciso um motivo para eu querer estar a sós com a minha namorada?

-Não…. Mas ainda assim….

-Ainda assim?

-Nada…

-Planos para hoje? – Perguntou minutos depois.

-Nada para além de ficar abraçado a ti… E umas quantas outras coisas…

Caminhavam de volta ao povoado, quando Draco parou subitamente.

-O que foi? – Perguntou curiosa.

-Fecha os olhos – Pediu-lhe suavemente.

-Mas Draco….

-Apenas fecha os olhos…. E não abras até eu o dizer…

Ela obedeceu fechando os olhos um tanto contrariada. Draco entrelaçou o seu braço no dela e começou a caminhar num passo lento.

-Já posso?

-Não….

-E agora?

-Não….

-Mas Draco….

-Deixa de ser tão curiosa… Estamos quase lá….

-Lá onde?

-Chegamos… Mas ainda não abras os olhos….

Ela suspirou resignada, aquela espera estava a tortura-la.

-E então? – Perguntou ao ouvir um estranho tilintar.

Ouviu o som de uma porta a abrir e logo depois um leve empurrão de Draco.

-Já podes abrir – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido.

Ela abriu os olhos de imediato mas não lhe serviu de muito pois qualquer que fosse o local onde eles estavam a escuridão era intensa.

-Onde estamos?

-Vê por ti mesma…- Disse ao mesmo tempo em que com um movimento de varinha iluminava o local.

Ginevra encontrava-se num corredor, muito parecido ao da casa deles.

-Não percebo…. – Comentou encarando o loiro.

Draco não respondeu, pegou-lhe na mão e encaminhou-a para a primeira porta do lado esquerdo do corredor.

-Mas… mas… É o que eu estou a pensar? – Perguntou ao olhar para a divisão que Draco lhe mostrava.

-Depende do que estás a pensar…

-Mas…

-Vamos ver as outras divisões ou vais ficar-te por esta?

-Vamos…

Draco mostrou-lhe todas as divisões do andar térreo e do primeiro andar. Eram bastante parecidas com as da casa que partilhavam com o trio só que estas encontravam-se totalmente desprovidas de mobiliário.

-O que achaste? O que achaste da nossa nova casa?

-Melhor impossível. Quando é que nos vamos mudar?

-O mais rápido possível, assim que tratarmos das mobílias e o resto…

-Estou ansiosa por isso…

-Não mais do que eu… - Rebateu o loiro prensando-a contra uma parede e beijando-a com desejo.

* * *

**- Fim do 13º Capitulo -****  
**

**N/A:** Não é lá um grande capítulo, diga-se de passagem mas foi o melhor que consegui escrever na altura…. E acho que o ultimo compensa a palha descarada deste…

Eu odeio o Word! Alguém se identifica com esta frase! Este simples programa do Office pode acabar com os nervos duma pessoa… Não é que depois de ter escrito a N/a toda na Terá feira a porcaria do programa bloqueia! Mesmo antes de eu guardar! Amuei! E por isso é que só estou a actualizar agora! Duas semanas depois… Mas deixemo-nos de lamechices…

**Rute Riddle:** Bem… Uma pessoa escreve fic's a dar com um pau para de alguma forma melhorar o português e o máximo que consigo no teste de português é um 12,6! A culpa é do Fernando Pessoa! Não achasÈ uma coisa terrível!

**Anelisebelice**É! Totalmente Portuguesa! Da cabeça aos pés…..Ainda bem que gostas da fic…. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Miaka:** A conversa nem foi assim tanto…. Era só mais para dar um toque mistério (diga-se de passagem muito mal conseguido)… Bem espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…. Brigado pelo comentário… Bjxs

**Kirina-Li** Ainda bem que gostaste…. Mas não foi um pedido de casamento…. Foi apenas um pedido de namoro oficial…. Bem espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também… obrigado por teres comentado…. Jinhuxs…. P.s – Chata é elogio…. Muito chata mesmo….

**Joana**: espero que tenhas gostado deste também… Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Paulinha Malfoy** Ainda bem que gostaste … e espero que este também esteja do teu agrado…. Quanto aos casais secundários…. Acho que é uma fase minha… Antes escrevia R/H e H/L…. Mas agora escrevo ao contrário…. Pena que não gostes…. È que a mim não me faz muita diferença…. Vou tentar mudar isso…. Talvez numa próxima fic…. Bjxs

**MiaH Canyo** Que intrometida que nada…. Sou Portuguesa sim! Se bem que o meu sonho era mesmo ser Inglesa…. E passar o dia a passear-me por Londres…. No meio dos Ingleses…. Que são bem giros…. Mas pronto…. Sou Portuguesa! Ainda bem que gostaste da fic…. E espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo embora ele não seja lá grande coisa…. Brigado pela review…. Jinhuxs

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Nada de mortes…. Eu sou uma pessoa muito pacifica no que diz respeito ás fics…. Mas só nas fics mesmo…. Ainda bem que gostaste…. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Brigada por teres comentado….Jinhuxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ** Bem … aqui ficou o penúltimo capitulo… o próximo é o final…. E esse vai ser grande para compensar a palha deste…. Espero que tenhas gostado…. Brigado pela review…Bjxs….

**Miris Malfoy**: Não foi muito difícil a conversa…. Espero que tenhas gostado…. Brigado pela review… Jinhuxs

**Ana B. Malfoy Black:** Ainda bem que estás a gostar…. Quanto ás palavras que não percebes…. Diz-me quais são e eu esclareço na boa….. Brigado por teres comentado… Bjxs

**Vivian Malfoy:** Ainda bem que gostaste… Bem aqui está ele…. espero que não tenha sido uma decepção…. Brigado pela review… Jinhuxs

**Kaoenna Morticia Potter Black:** Ainda bem que gostaste … Obrigado por teres comentado… Bjxs

Trecho:

"_Estremeceu ao sentir o frio sobre o seu corpo. Esticou o braço, sem abrir os olhos, para alcançar as cobertas mas elas pareciam não estar lá. Assim o constatou quando abriu os olhos, nem as cobertas nem Draco. Saiu da cama e desceu as escadas até à cozinha. Não encontrou o loiro e decidiu ir até à sala. Lá tudo permanecia igual á noite anterior excepto um pequeno pormenor. Sobre a mesa da sala repousava uma pequena caixa, caixa essa que não estava lá na noite anterior."_

Bem aço que vou indo…. O próximo, e ultimo, capitulo não deve demorar muito… A semana do costume….

_Kika Felton_

_11/02/05_


	14. O Meu Nome

**Capitulo 14**

_O Meu Nome_

-Draco! Já estamos atrasados!

-Sim… E a culpa é toda tua Ginger.

-Minha?

-Óbvio! Acho que a convivência com a Hermione te fez mal!

-E posso saber o porquê?

-Simplesmente porque em vez de arrumares as coisas com magia como qualquer outro feiticeiro que se preze arrumas as coisas manualmente, à maneira muggle.

-E qual é o mal disso?

-Talvez porque demora o triplo do tempo? – Concluiu abraçando a ruiva pela cintura.

-Draco! Estamos atrasados! – Repetiu tentando desenvencilhar-se dos braços do loiro.

-Tem calma Ginger…. Aposto que os teus pais não se importam de esperar mais um pouco…. – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido distribuindo, em seguida, beijos pelo pescoço descoberto da ruiva.

Tinham demorado três meses para se mudarem para aquela casa e agora que lá estavam Ginevra insistia em arrumar cada objecto da sua maneira irritando o loiro.

-Draco!

-Sim, sim eu sei…. Estamos atrasados…. – Contrariado afastou os braços da cintura da ruiva deixando que ela se afastasse.

-Não faças essa cara… É só um jantar…..

-Ainda assim…

-Eu prometo que te compenso depois….

-Despacha-te Ginger! Estamos atrasados – Disse fazendo a ruiva rir.

-

Acordou com os raios de sol que entravam pela pequena abertura entre as cortinas. Mexeu-se levemente e tentou levantar-se sem acordar o loiro. Impossível. Assim que se ergueu um pouco sentiu um braço em torno da sua cintura o que a fez deitar de novo.

-Onde é que a menina pensava que ia sem mim?

-Talvez fazer o pequeno-almoço. O que achas?

-Acho que estás bem melhor aqui – Respondeu puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo.

-Acho que tens toda a razão.

Voltou-se para o loiro encontrando-o com os olhos ainda fechados e um leve sorriso no rosto. Ergueu a mão, o suficiente para alcançar a nuca do rapaz enquanto os seus lábios se aproximavam dos dele. Sentiu o sorriso de Draco a aumentar assim que os seus lábios tocaram os dele levemente. Foi um beijo calmo e suave, que contrastava imenso com os habituais beijos trocados entre eles.

-Nada de arrumações por hoje?

-Nada de arrumações por hoje – Respondeu a sorrir ao sentir os beijos suaves do loiro no se pescoço e nos seus ombros.

-Quer dizer que vais passar o dia todo comigo?

-Todo. E o que propões que façamos?

-Bem depois de passarmos a manhã toda na cama vamos almoçar e ficar fora de casa todo o dia e quem sabe, depois, voltar à cama – Concluiu com um sorriso no rosto.

-Não podia concordar mais – Disse antes de o beijar com vontade.

-

Estremeceu ao sentir o frio sobre o seu corpo. Esticou o braço, sem abrir os olhos, para alcançar as cobertas mas elas pareciam não estar lá. Assim o constatou quando abriu os olhos, nem as cobertas nem Draco. Saiu da cama e desceu as escadas até à cozinha. Não encontrou o loiro e decidiu ir até à sala. Lá tudo permanecia igual á noite anterior excepto um pequeno pormenor. Sobre a mesa da sala repousava uma pequena caixa, caixa essa que não estava lá na noite anterior.

Caminhou até à mesa curiosa por saber o que continha a pequena caixa. Era uma caixa envolta num belo papel vermelho e com um pequeno laço dourado. Ergueu-a ao nível dos olhos e teve uma imensa vontade de a abrir. Pousou a caixa e olhou-a ainda mais curiosa do que antes.

-Não vais abri-la? – Perguntou uma voz bem perto do seu ouvido fazendo-a saltar.

Ela voltou-se assustada encarando Draco sorridente.

-Olha só o que fizeste – Disse pondo a mão dele sobre o seu coração que batia descompassadamente.

-Acontece… - Respondeu fazendo-a rir. Já tinha ouvido aquilo em qualquer lugar – Então não vais abrir?

-É para mim?

-O que é que achas Ginger? Eu estou aqui a perguntar-te se vais ou não abrir a caixa mas na realidade não é para ti…. Abre logo.

-Ok, ok… Estás mais ansioso do que eu….

Voltou-se de costas para o loiro pegando novamente na caixa vermelha. Desfez o laço dourado pousando-o na mesa.

Draco bufou impaciente apoiando o queixo no ombro da ruiva. Ela riu ao ver do que se tratava a caixa, era uma caixa de bombons.

-Os meus favoritos. Como sabias?

-Tu deste-me um…. Daquela caixa enorme que o teu suposto namorado te mandou….

-E como te lembras disso?

-Ora Ginger… É sobre ti…. Não há como esquecer….. Então vais abrir a caixa ou não?

-Posso saber o porquê de tanta ansiedade?

-Abre e logo vais perceber o porquê…

Ela assim o fez, abriu a caixa e logo ficou sem reacção.

-E então? – Sussurrou ele.

Ela voltou-se encarando-o. A expressão dela era de espanto mas mesmo assim um enorme sorriso marcava o seu rosto.

-E então? – Voltou a perguntar.

Ela pegou na caixa e encarou o loiro.

-A sério?

-Mais impossível….

-Eu…. não sei o que dizer…..

Passou os olhos de novo na caixa. Ao abri-la pensou que era uma caixa comum de bombons mas não podia ter ficado mais surpreendida ao faze-lo. Na tampa da caixa, do lado de dentro estava duas palavras inscritas, numa letra dourada e trabalhada.

_'Casa comigo' _eram as duas palavras que fizeram aparecer na face da ruiva o maior sorriso que Draco alguma vez tinha visto.

-Não sabes o que dizer? E que tal sim?

-Sim!

Pousou a caixa de bombons na mesa e abraçou o loiro com força beijando-o com grande vontade. Passou as pernas em torno da cintura do loiro enquanto os braços dele apertavam mais a sua cintura.

Deu por si deitada na mesa com o corpo de Draco a fazer pressão sobre o seu, as mãos dele a correrem o seu corpo e os lábios dele a beijarem os seus com ânsia. Sentiu as mãos frias do loiro a adeentrarem a sua camisola fazendo-a tremer com o contacto.

Quase automaticamente as suas mãos desceram da nuca do rapaz para os botões da camisa negra que ele vestia e foi numa questão de segundos de ela desapertou todos os botões atirando a camisa para o meio do chão. Tremeu novamente, desta vez pelos beijos e leves mordidas que eram depositadas ao longo do seu pescoço.

As mãos dele subiram ao longo do corpo da ruiva e pouco depois a camisola Weasley que ela vestia jazia ao lado da camisa dele.

Draco voltou a ergue-la e sem afastar os lábios do pescoço dela caminhou até ao andar de cima em direcção ao quarto. Deitou-a sobre a cama colocando o seu corpo sobre o da ruiva encaminhando os seus lábios para os dela.

Ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos observando a ruiva sob o seu corpo. Com as faces vermelhas e os olhos meio brilhantes a ruiva observava-o com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele beijou-a com calma, tentando prolongar o beijo ao máximo e a intensidade do beijo só mudou ao sentir as mãos apressadas da ruiva a tentarem desapertar as suas calças.

-Estamos com pressa? – Perguntou quebrando o beijo e ajudado a ruiva na sua tarefa.

-Imensa…. - Respondeu afogueada antes de o beijar novamente.

Daí para a frente os actos deles só aumentaram de intensidade, os beijos era mais profundos e as carícias mais ousadas.

-Quando é que vamos contar à minha família? – Perguntou com a cabeça apoiada no tronco descoberto de Draco.

-Quando quiseres….

-Que tal no próximo fim-de-semana? Podíamos convida-los a vir cá.

-Toda a tua família? Ginger isso é humanamente impossível…Não há espaço para todos eles aqui….

-Vendo bem tens razão… Como vamos fazer?

-Já que fazes tanta questão de contar a toda a tua família ao mesmo tempo pede á tua mãe para organizar um jantar na Toca.

-Óptima ideia!

-Como sempre eu só tenho grandes ideias….

-Como me pedir em casamento? – Aproximando os seus lábios aos dele.

-Como te pedir em casamento…. – Concordou beijando-a.

-

-Então maninha, podemos saber o motivo do convite? – Perguntou Charlie.

Toda a família Weasley estava reunida, todos os irmãos de Ginny e as respectivas mulheres e noivas, Harry e Hermione.

Assim que Charlie fez a pergunta a confusão que reinava na sala cessou e todos olharam atentamente para Ginevra, sentada ao colo do loiro.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer algo Harry pronunciou-se.

-Não me digas que também tu estás grávida – Disse fazendo com que todos os Weasley o encarassem e depois olhassem Ginny com expectativa.

-Também eu? Quem é que está grávida afinal?

Harry apenas respondeu dando um beijo na bochecha da namorada a seu lado que corava imenso.

-Afinal de contas o Potter não é tão lento como pensávamos! – Comentou Draco um tanto sarcástico fazendo com que todos os Weasley rissem.

-O que é que nos querias dizer afinal Gin? – Perguntou Bill assim que os risos cessaram – Não estás grávida, pois não?

-Não.

A ruiva era capaz de jurar que depois da sua resposta tinha ouvido um suspiro de alívio colectivo.

-O que era afinal?

-A verdade é que eu pedi a Ginevra em casamento – Respondeu Draco antes que a ruiva tivesse tempo de dizer algo.

-Sim, nós vamos casar.

Seguiram-se as felicitações, os abraços dos irmãos e os comentários tipicamente femininos das mulheres deles.

-

-E pela segunda vez, esta noite, chamaste-me Ginevra – Comentou ao sentar-se no sof�, abraçada por Draco.

-É daquele tipo de formalidades que não podemos evitar….

-Podias ser formal diariamente.

-Admite, tu adoras que eu te chame Ginger.

-Não desgosto…. Mas preferia Ginevra…

-Mentes tão mal Ginger….

-Não te consigo enganar, pois mão?

-Nem que eu quisesse… – Respondeu levando os seus lábios aos dela.

-Nervosa? – Perguntou Hermione enquanto arrumava o cabelo da ruiva formando um delicado coque enfeitado por pequenos brilhantes.

-Apenas aquela incomoda sensação de borboletas á solta dentro do meu estômago.

-Pronta – Disse a morena dando por finalizada a sua tarefa.

Ginevra olhou-se com atenção ao espelho. O longo cabelo ruivo estava agora preso num coque que deixava caídas algumas madeixas. Usava uma maquilhagem suave, tão natural que mal se notava. O pescoço, descoberto, era adornado por um simples fio de prata que Draco lhe oferecera na véspera. O vestido que usava era simples, branco, justo até à cintura alargava até tocar levemente no chão.

Levantou-se ficando de frente para a morena.

-Então e tu? Quando é que tu te casas?

-Não é para contar a ninguém por agora…. Mas eu e o Harry já pensamos na data de casamento….

-Sério? Quando?

-Logo depois da Zara nascer – Respondeu pousando a mão na proeminente barriga de 6 meses.

-Isso quer dizer que não falta muito.

-Gin? – Chamou Ron do lado de fora do quarto.

-Sim?

-Estás pronta? – Perguntou entrando no quarto.

Ela respirou fundo e só depois respondeu.

-Estou.

-Então vamos. O pai está à tua espera lá em baixo.

Desceu as escadas ficando ainda mais nervosa a cada passo que dava. Mas todos os nervos passaram assim que se colocou ao lado do loiro, todas as sensações incómodas desvaneceram como fumo no ar.

Não deu pelo passar do tempo ali e quando se deu conta os lábios de Draco estavam nos seus.

-

As mãos dele percorriam o seu corpo como tinham feito tantas outras vezes mas por algum motivo esta vez parecia diferente. O toque dele fazia com que ela tremesse e os beijos que ele depositava ao longo do seu pescoço faziam-na querer mais.

Foi de bom grado que sentiu o vestido a deslizar ao longo do seu corpo até ficar totalmente descoberta. Não demorou muito para que as roupas de Draco se juntassem ao vestido da ruiva.

Os corpos encaixavam-se na perfeição, como se feitos um para o outro, o ritmo entre eles foi aumentado gradualmente tornando-se praticamente alucinante.

Draco deitou-se exausto ao lado da ruiva abraçando-a com uma força surpreendente, como se tivesse medo que ela saísse dali. Mas pelo contrário, estar nos braços dele era tudo o que Ginevra queria no momento. Aconchegou-se mais de encontro ao peito dele e logo depois deixou-se levar por um sono descansado.

O loiro ficou a observa-la durante uns momentos, a observar o sono calmo da mulher que aprendera a amar.

Tinha acabado de acordar mas não se levantou com medo de acordar o loiro. Começou a olhar para aliança de casamento, simples com um pequeno brilhante no centro.

-Bom dia - Sussurrou ele ao ouvido da ruiva.

-Bom dia – Respondeu sem se voltar.

-Será que tu não vais parar de olhar para esse anel nunca?

-Nem por isso – Respondeu sem retirar os olhos da aliança de casamento.

-E o que é que ele tem que eu não tenho?

-Um diamante? – Perguntou inocente.

-Ginger nunca te imaginei tão materialista….

Ela apenas riu voltando-se para beijar o loiro.

-Como é que te sentes agora que és oficialmente uma Malfoy?

-Na mesma….

-Oh oh Ginger. Resposta errada – A ruiva riu ao sentir o corpo dele sobre o seu.

-E o que era suporto eu ter respondido?

-Talvez devesses ter dito que te sentias mais feliz do que nunca?

-Sabes que não é uma aliança ou um papel que me vão deixar mais feliz.

-Sei é?

-Devias….

-Ginger estão á nossa espera – Disse batendo levemente na porta da casa de banho – Não vais sair daí?

-Pronta – Disse minutos depois saindo da casa de banho.

-O que se passa?

-Nada. Porquê a pergunta?

-Estás tão pálida. Tens a certeza que não se passa nada?

-Absoluta, agora vamos.

-Agora é a minha vez de perguntar, nervosa?

-Como nunca. Gin isto é mais difícil do que eu esperava.

-Não te preocupes é só mesmo uma questão de nervos. Tu e o Harry amam-se e além do mais agora vocês são três.

-É… Tu tens razão… Só nervos – Respondeu caminhando até ao pequeno berço ao lado da cama de casal onde a pequena Zara dormia calmamente.

-Ela é linda – Sussurrou a ruiva observando o pequeno bebé adormecido.

-Claro, linda agora que está a dormir…. Não dirias o mesmo se a ouvisses durante toda a noite.

-Admite Mione tu adoras a sensação.

-Adoro mesmo – Disse pegando na pequena envolta numa delicada manta rosa claro.

-Acho melhor descermos, o Harry deve estar mais impaciente do que tu.

-Tens razão Gin.

Hermione passou o bebé para os braços de Ginny e preparou-se para descer.

-Olha Draco, ela não é linda? – Perguntou Ginny aproximando-se de Draco que bufava de impaciência pela demora da cerimónia.

Draco não respondeu, apenas a abraçou pela cintura.

-Ouviste o que te disse?

-Sim… ela é de facto querida….

-Querida? A Zara é linda… Olha só… As bochechinhas rosadas os cabelinhos castanhos e aposto que os olhos são tão brilhantes como os do Harry….

-Ok… Ela é linda… Mas não vamos negar que o seria muito mais se fosse uma ruivinha de olhos castanhos e nossa filha – Sussurrou beijando-lhe a bochecha, fazendo-a sorrir.

-

Acordou mas continuou com os olhos fechados apreciando o calor que as cobertas e o corpo de Draco lhe proporcionavam. Tremeu ao sentir as mãos frias dele a pousarem suavemente no seu ventre.

-Bom dia – Murmurou ela sem abrir os olhos ao que ele respondeu com pequenos beijos ao longo do seu pescoço.

Vários minutos se passaram em silêncio, sem que um dos dois dissesse algo, até que Draco quebrou o silêncio fazendo com que a ruiva o encarasse.

-Eu queria ter um filho teu…. Ou melhor uma filha… Consigo até imagina-la…. Ruiva, com os olhos castanhos como os teus e um sorriso maravilhoso…. – Concluiu beijando suavemente a ruiva.

-Achas que consegues controlar essa tua ansiedade? Controla-la durante uns sete meses? Parece-te bem?

-Isso quer dizer que…?

Ela acenou positivamente sorrindo com o ar de felicidade do loiro.

-Sete meses?

-Sete meses.

-À quanto tempo sabias?

-À mais de uma semana.

-E só agora me dizes! Devias ter contado logo!

-Eu queria esperar pela melhor altura mas esta manhã acordaste tão ansioso que achei por bem contar-te. Ainda bem que gostaste da novidade.

-Se gostei? Adorei a novidade – Respondeu beijando-a demoradamente.

-Como é que estão as minhas duas princesas esta tarde? – Perguntou Draco assim que chegou a casa.

Caminhou até Ginevra e beijou-a suavemente.

-Como é que podes ter tanta a certeza de que é uma rapariga? Vai nascer traumatizado se for rapaz…..

-Eu só sei que é uma menina…. Não me perguntes porquê…. – Respondeu passando a mão sobre a barriga evidente da ruiva – Afinal como foi o vosso dia? – Perguntou enquanto se encaminhava para o sofá puxando Ginny pela mão.

-Chato. Não há nada para fazer. Os gémeos proibiram-me de ir á loja e a biblioteca parece mais vazia do que o habitual, acho que já li todos os livros decentes que lá estão.

-E o que achas de irmos jantar fora? Sempre saías de casa.

-Acho uma excelente ideia.

-Ginger respira.

-Draco se eu respirar mais sou capaz de hiper ventilar.

-Acalma-te é só o tempo de eu ir lá a cima buscar o botão de transporte – Disse subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Voltou segundos depois segurando um pequeno botão de transporte o qual os levou imediatamente para o St. Mungus.

-Não te preocupes, eu estou aqui fora – Disse beijando levemente a testa da ruiva vendo-a ser levada pelos medi bruxos para dentro duma ampla sala.

Andava dum lado para o outro, ansioso de mais para se puder sentar. Sentiu uma mão a pousar no seu ombro e voltou-se para encontrar Harry a encara-lo.

-A Gin avisou a Mione e ela pediu-me para vir na frente enquanto ela deixa a Zara na casa dos pais. Muito nervoso?

Draco não respondeu apenas continuou a andar dum lado para o outro.

-Como é que é Potter? Qual é a sensação?

-A melhor que possas imaginar. Claro que os nervos dão cabo duma pessoa mas assim que o seguras nos braços pela primeira vez tens a sensação de que tudo valeu a pena.

Uma hora e meia. Já se tinha passado uma hora e meia desde que vira pela última vez a ruiva e até agora não tinha ouvido quaisquer novas. Os Weasley tinham vindo a chegar e agora praticamente toda a família esperava alguma novidade assim como o loiro.

-É suposto demorar tanto tempo? – Perguntou a Harry num tom quase desesperado sem parar de andar para cá e para lá.

Não chegou a ouvir a resposta do moreno pois um jovem que envergava uma bata branca apareceu no local fazendo com que Draco praticamente corresse na direcção dele.

-Draco Malfoy? – Perguntou sorridente ao ver o ar desesperado do loiro.

-Sim sou eu.

-Acho que gostaria de ver a sua mulher e o bebé.

-Claro.

O jovem fez sinal para que Draco o seguisse e ele não hesitou em faze-lo. Foi conduzido por um longo corredor até que o jovem parou em frente a uma das portas brancas que ali existiam.

-Parabéns – Draco apenas acenou e entrou no quarto ansioso.

Logo vislumbrou a ruiva deitada numa cama com um pequeno embrulho nos braços.

-Menina, tal como tinhas dito – Sussurrou ao loiro assim que ele se aproximou.

Ele olhou Ginevra com atenção, apesar de pálida ele nunca a tinha visto tão feliz. De seguida o seu olhar desceu até ao pequeno embrulho que a ruiva segurava. Envolta numa pequena manta rosa clara estava um bebé de faces rosadas com um fraco cabelo ruivo. Draco sorriu ao vê-la, era tal como tinha imaginado.

-Não vais pega-la?

Draco olhou a pequena receoso, tinha medo de magoar um ser que parecia tão frágil. Mas logo se lembrou do que Harry lhe tinha dito a horas atrás e a vontade de segurar a pequena tornou-se maior.

Esticou os braços e segurou-a com cuidado, sendo mais delicado do que nunca. A pequena agitou-se levemente nos seus braços e abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Draco sorriu ao ver os olhos da pequena, não castanhos como imaginara e sim azuis num tom que quase atingia o cinza.

Sentou-se na cama, ao lado da ruiva, enquanto segurava a recém nascida.

-Já pensaste num nome para ela? – Perguntou a ruiva quebrando o silêncio do quarto.

-Tem de ter o nome da mãe – Respondeu olhando para a ruiva.

-Eu não quero ter uma filha traumatizada, Ginevra basta uma.

-Não percebeste, tem de ter o nome da mãe. Ginger – Concluiu fazendo a ruiva rir.

-Então Ginger será – Respondeu a sorrir.

_Claro que nem tudo foi assim tão simples. Houve discussões como por exemplo para escolher o nome do meu irmão, em que a minha mãe teimava que havia de ser Eric e o meu pai achava que tinha de ser Edward e no final tudo se resolveu porque a minha mãe teve gémeos, o Eric e o Edward, dois anos mais novos do que eu. Novas discussões ocorreram quando chegou a altura de ir para Hogwarts, em que discutiam diariamente sobre que casa iria eu pertencer. Nesse caso o meu pai tinha razão, eu fui seleccionada para os Slytherin. Porém, dois anos depois foi a vez da minha mãe festejar, os gémeos foram escolhidos para aos Gryffindor._

_E é esta a história dos meus pais e como, com mais ou menos discussões, mais ou menos romance, eu consegui o meu nome, Ginger Weasley Malfoy._

**- Fim -**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Este foi o último capitulo…. Que eu adorei escrever…. Acho que esta foi a fic, até hoje, que mais gostei de escrever…. Agora já deu para perceber o titulo da fic, né? È que eu esperei até terminar o ultimo capitulo para colocar a fic na net, pois não tinha a certeza do nome que lhe ia dar….

**Kirina-Li** Bem aqui ficou o capitulo… Eu já to tinha mandado né?... Bjxs

**Miris Malfoy:** Aqui ficou o final… Espero que tenhas gostado….Brigado por teres comentado o ultimo capitulo… Jinhuxs

**Miaka:** Brigada pelo comentário… E ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior…. O que achaste deste? Também foi bom?... Bjxs

**Rute Riddle:** Tou tão infeliz! Ontem começou a dar a Buffy na Sic radical e o capitulo estava sem legendas… Eu até me tava a divertir pq não curto nada as legendas que eles fazem…. E sabes o que aconteceu? Quando apareceu o maravilhoso do James Marsters os gajos desligaram a porcaria da emissão e puseram-se a dar musica o resto da noite…. E Spike nem vê-lo…..

**Paulinha Malfoy**Brigada pela review… E ainda bem que gostaste! Espero que este capitulo também esteja bom…. Bjxs

**KatieRadcliffe:** Nada de mal… Até porque este é o ultimo capitulo….Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Brigada pela review… Jinhuxs

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Aqui está o ultimo capitulo…. Também achas que ficou bom? Brigada pelo comentário no capitulo anterior…. Bjxs

**Prixie**Este foi o ultimo capitulo… espero que não tenha sido 'sem graça' como o anterior…. Brigado pela review… Bjxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ**Ainda bem que gostaste! Aqui ficou o ultimo capitulo… espero que este também tenha sido bom….. Sim, vou publicar outra fic….. Mas não gosto tanto dela como desta…. É chata…. Mas pronto…. Brigado pela review do capitulo anterior…. Bjxs

Bem espero que tenham gostado deste final… Comentem e deixem-me saber o que acharam…. Se foi bom, mau, curto, longo, lamechas ou nem por isso…..Bem…. Vou indo…. **FUI!**

_Kika Felton_

_19/02/05_


End file.
